UNA DEUDA DE AMOR ADAPTACION
by anali88
Summary: Que serias capaz de hacer por darle un poquito de felicidad al hombre que te crio cuando eras un niño Darien Chiba estaba convencido de hacer cualquier cosa hasta conseguirse una esposa...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una deuda de amor**

**(The Spanish Groom)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 1**

Darien Chiba cortó la comunicación telefónica con gesto de preocupación. Con que la salud de Mamoru fallaba. Ya que su padrino tenía ochenta y dos años, no tendría que resultar una sorpresa, sin embargo... Se levántó de detrás de su escritorio y cruzó el espacioso despacho en el moderno edificio de cristal y acero que albergaba las oficinas centrales en Londres del Banco Mercantil Chiba, una construcción tan elegante como su dueño.

Pero a Darien le daba igual su entorno. Su mente estaba en Mamoru Shiels, su tutor desde que tenía doce años, un verdadero excéntrico inglés, un solterón que se había dedicado toda su vida al estudio de mariposas raras, y el hombre más adorable del mundo. Mentalmente, Mamoru y Darien eran polos opuestos, como si procedieran de distintos planetas, pero Darien lo quería.

De repente se dio cuenta de que lo único que Mamoru le había pedido quedaba aún por hacer y el tiempo no esperaba.

Unos golpes en la puerta precedieron la entrada de su ayudante ejecutivo, Seiya Kou. Aunque normalmente era el modelo de la eficiencia, Seiya se quedó en el umbral indeciso, sujetando en la mano una hoja de papel con los dedos agarrotados.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Darien con impaciencia. El moreno joven carraspeó.

-El chequeo aleatorio de seguridad ha descubierto un empleado con problemas financieros.

-Ya sabes las reglas. Las deudas son motivo de despido inmediato. Tenemos demasiada información confidencial para correr tal riesgo. En todos los contratos de los empleados figuraba esa cláusula.

Seiya hizo una mueca.

-Esta empleada ocupa un puesto de poca importancia, Darien.

-No veo que eso cambie nada -dijo, sin tiempo ni conmiseración para aquellos que rompían las reglas. Darien despreciaba la debilidad y la utilizaba sin miramientos cuando la descubría en sus adversarios.

-En realidad... es Serena.

Darien se quedó quieto. Seiya se concentró en mirar la pared para no verle la sonrisa de triunfo.

Todo el mundo sabía que Serena, un auxiliar administrativo en la última planta, sacaba a Darien de sus casillas. No tenía ni una sola cualidad que no irritase a su frío y sofisticado jefe. En las últimas semanas lo había oído censurar su aspecto desaliñado, su torpeza, su alegre charla, sus constantes colectas para caridades desconocidas, y, había que admitirlo, su nivel de incompetencia en el negocio, que la había convertido en la mascota de la oficina. Darien era el único a quien no había afectado la cálida y cariñosa personalidad que la hacían tan querida por todos.

Lo cierto es que si se hubiese presentado a una entrevista nunca habría conseguido el trabajo. No tenía titulación. Fue Mamoru Shiels quien le pidió a Darien que le diese el trabajo. El departamento de personal se había ocupado de ello, pero habían encontrado la tarea un poco difícil, ya que Serena era totalmente incapaz de comprender la tecnología. Había ido pasando de departamento en departamento hasta llegar al último piso, algo que le había encantado a su protector, pero que desgraciadamente la había acercado al radio inmediato de Darien.

Darien extendió la mano y Seiya le dio el papel con manifiesta reticencia.

Mirando la hoja, Darien levantó lentamente una negra ceja. Era evidente que Serena Tsukino llevaba una doble vida. La lista de acreedores incluía una conocida decoradora de interiores y el tipo de gastos que sólo podían corresponder a fiestas con alto consumo de alcohol.

Conque su apariencia inocente era una fachada... Durante un segundo pensó en lo horrorizado que estaría Mamoru, que la creía una chica decente de costumbres hogareñas.

-Es evidente que ha sido bastante estúpida, pero si la echamos, se hundirá como una piedra- dijo Seiya-. Ella no se ocupa de nada confidencial, Darien...

-Tiene acceso.

-Realmente no creo que tenga la suficiente inteligencia como para usar ese tipo de información- dijo Seiya tenso.

Darien lo miró.

-¿A ti también te ha engañado, eh?

-¿Engañado? -se dibujó en su cara un gesto de extrañeza.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de por qué siempre parece dormida. Será la resaca.

-Supongo que el señor Shiels se sentirá consternado cuando no la encuentre aquí en su próxima visita -dijo Seiya quemando su último cartucho en defensa de Serena.

-Mamoru no está bien. Dudo que venga a Londres en un futuro próximo.

-Lamento oírlo -dijo Seiya, estudiando la cara fría en la que no podía leer nada-. Le pasaré la información de Serena a Personal.

-No, me ocuparé de ello personalmente -lo contradijo Darien-. Veré a la señorita Tsukino a las cuatro.

-Se sentirá muy mal, Darien.

-Me parece que soy capaz de ocuparme de ello -dijo Darien, con un tono de voz que hizo a Seiya ruborizarse e irse.

Solo otra vez, Darien estudió la lista de acreedores con los ojos entrecerrados. Mamoru quería mucho a la pequeña Serena. En realidad, en apariencia Serena era el tipo de mujer que su padrino le encantaría que le presentase como la futura señora Chiba, la clase de chica que no intimidaría a un inocente y viejo solterón totalmente al margen de los retos que presentaba la cercanía del nuevo milenio.

Así que ahí estaba. Por fin admitía que había desilusionado a su padrino, Darien se dijo con reticencia exasperada. Mamoru siempre había deseado que Darien se casase y tuviese una familia. Y fuesen felices y comiesen perdices, añadió para sí, recordando con ironía a su volátil padre español y aún más volátil madre italiana, que sumaban ente los dos media docena de matrimonios fallidos antes de morir jóvenes e infelices.

Haciendo una mueca ante la idea de compartir su vida para siempre con una mujer, a pesar de que la conciencia le remordía un poco, Darien meditó el problema de la desilusión de Mamoru. La experiencia le había enseñado que todos los problemas tenían solución. Una vez que se lo despojaba de los factores inhibidores de la moral y la emoción, lo imposible casi se convertía en posible.

Seguro que Mamoru pensaba que sus veladas insinuaciones de lo feliz que Serena podría hacer a algún hombre afortunado habían sido demasiado sutiles como para ser reconocidas como tales. En realidad, Mamoru tenía la sutileza de un martillo hidráulico y cuando Darien se dio cuenta de los comentarios de su padrino, no les había encontrado la gracia. Pero reconocía que si le dijese a Mamoru que se había comprometido con Serena, éste no cabría en sí de la alegría. Y como hacer feliz a Mamoru era el único objetivo de Darien, no valía la pena persuadir a nadie más que hiciese el papel de su prometida. Lo que Mamoru quería, decidió Darien en ese momento, era lo que se merecía recibir.

Mientras se imaginaba cómo convencerlo de la necesidad de un compromiso largo entre dos personalidades tan dispares, a Darien le comenzó a gustar la idea. Hacer feliz a Mamoru. Y Mamoru no pretendería que su ahijado se lanzase al matrimonio sin pensárselo. ¿Y Serena Tsukino? Se hallaba entre la espada y la pared. Haría lo que le dijese. Cuando estaba cerca de él, se quedaba silenciosa y acobardada, lo cual le venía muy bien, porque Darien estaba convencido de que en caso contrario la estrangularía. Haría que adelgazase, se vistiese más elegante... Todo lo necesario para que este falso compromiso fuese creíble. Lo haría a conciencia.

-¿A las cu... cu... atro? -tartamudeó Serena, pálida como una sábana junto a la fotocopiadora mientras trataba de esconder la pila de fotocopias que le había salido con letra tan pequeña que era imposible de leer-. ¿Pero por qué quiere verme el señor Chiba? ¿Es por la llamada del árabe que se me cortó?

-No sabe eso -Seiya se envaró.

-¿La ficha que saqué accidentalmente?

Seiya palideció al recordarlo.

-Te la trajiste de la compañía de autobuses.

-He intentado tanto no cruzarme en el camino del señor Chiba -tragó con un esfuerzo Serena-pero siempre aparece en los sitios más inesperados.

-A Darien le gusta hacerse ver. ¿Qué tipo de sitios? -no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Como la cocina, cuando estaba adornando la tarta de despedida de Viluy. Se puso furioso. Me preguntó si pensaba que trabajaba en una panadería y me puse tan nerviosa que escribí el nombre mal. Y ayer apareció en el cuartito que usan los de la limpieza y me encontró durmiendo. Me dio el susto de mi vida.

-Darien espera que sus empleados estén despiertos entre las nueve y las cinco.

Serena lo miró abstraída. Sus ojos eran de un azul tan claro que parecía el cielo azul. Tenía dos empleos para poder pagar el alquiler y el miedo emanaba de ella en olas. Miedo, cansancio y ansiedad. Aunque era pequeña, pareció reducirse aún más al encogerse de hombros, la mata explosiva de su cabello rubio enmarcando las suaves curvas de su rostro. Le tenía terror a Darien Chiba y por ello se conocía todos los escondrijos posibles de la última planta.

Pero había comenzado con el pie izquierdo. Una vez, cuando reemplazaba a la recepcionista, se había puesto a charlar con una pelirroja preciosa que esperaba. En su afán por hacer la conversación entretenida, había mencionado que el jefe había invitado a una modelo a su yate la semana anterior. Luego el jefe había salido del ascensor y... ¡Se había armado la de San Quintín! La pelirroja, que lo estaba esperando, le había hecho una escena de celos y lo había acusado de ser una rata.

Aunque muchos de sus compañeros admitieron que había bastante de verdad en la acusación de la pelirroja, desde entonces a Serena le habían prohibido que se ocupase de la recepción.

Mamoru siempre le preguntaba en sus cartas si Darien estaba saliendo con alguna buena chica, sin darse cuenta de que ante la amenaza de lo que su padrino consideraba una «buena chica», Darien saldría disparado.

La cara preocupada de Serena se suavizó al recordar a Mamoru. Era un viejo adorable, aunque llevaba meses sin verlo porque vivía en España la mayoría del año debido a su artritis.

Serena lo había conocido el verano anterior, un día en que unos chavales lo empujaron en la calle causándole un corte en la cabeza. Ella lo llevó al hospital. Tomándolo por un pobre catedrático retirado, lo invitó luego té con bollos, porque tenía un aspecto triste y solo con sus viejos pantalones y su chaqueta de mezclilla.

Desde entonces eran íntimos amigos. Ella nunca había sospechado que él no fuese otra cosa que un profesor viviendo de una mísera pensión, por lo que le había confiado sus propias dificultades para conseguir empleo. También le contó lo culpable que se sentía de vivir a expensas de su hermana Rei.

Se vieron otra vez, y él la llevó a su librería favorita, en la que ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo mirando en los estantes. El siguiente fin de semana le retribuyó el favor llevándolo a una venta en una biblioteca, donde él encontró una copia destartalada de un volumen sobre mariposas que ya no se imprimía y que llevaba años buscando.

Y luego, como por casualidad, Mamoru mencionó que le había conseguido una entrevista en el Banco Mercantil Chiba.

-Te recomendé a mi ahijado -dijo alegremente-. Estaba muy contento de ayudarte.

Ella no tenía idea que el ahijado de Mamoru era el Gerente General, y se había sentido totalmente horrorizada al enfrentarse a Darien Chiba ese primer día, cuando le preguntó con frialdad cómo había conocido a su padrino, sin intentar en absoluto disimular sus sospechas sobre los motivos que una joven tendría para hacerse amiga de un hombre mayor. Había disfrutado informándole que Mamoru volvería a su casa en España a finales de septiembre. Serena se sintió terriblemente humillada.

Cuando Serena le preguntó con delicadeza a Mamoru por qué no le había dicho que Darien era quien administraba el banco, además de un súper millonario con una leyenda de éxito en el mundo de los negocios, Mamoru asintió vagamente.

-Siempre fue bueno en matemáticas, un tío muy inteligente para ese tipo de cosas. Lo lleva en la sangre.

Los Chiba llevaban generaciones siendo banqueros y Darien era el último de la dinastía y, aparentemente, el más brillante. También exigía mucho a sus empleados. Todos los compañeros de Serena tenían título universitario en administración de empresas, economía o idiomas. Serena sabía que ella no encajaba en un banco con una lista internacional de importantes clientes y empresas. A veces parecía que sólo servía para llevar mensajes, asegurarse de que las cafeteras estuviesen llenas y hacer las tareas más humildes. Trabajaba mucho, pero en el tipo de tarea que hacía no se lucía demasiado.

La amenaza de una reunión cara a cara con Darien Chiba la tuvo todo el día nerviosa. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué no había hecho? Si había cometido algún error, tendría que ponerse de rodillas y prometerle que se esforzaría. No tenía otra opción. Lo único que la salvaba del total agotamiento era saber que tenía una entrada fija al mes, además de lo que ganaba varias noches a la semana como camarera. Según la señora con quien había hablado en la Oficina de Ayuda al Ciudadano, si decía que pagaría la deuda en cuotas, los acreedores no tomarían acciones legales.

Y mientras tanto, quizás su hermana Rei llamaría para decir que ya tenía fondos y que mandaría el dinero para saldar sus deudas. Rei siempre había ganado mucho como modelo, se repitió Serena para consolarse. Lo único que ella estaba haciendo era defender el fuerte hasta que ella se ocupara de su propio problema financiero. Y era verdad que Rei se había mostrado preocupada cuando Serena la llamó para recordarle las deudas que había dejado pendientes antes de irse a Los Ángeles con la esperanza de dedicarse al cine.

Serena se arregló un poco en el cuarto de baño antes de la entrevista y se miró al espejo. Por lo menos el jersey suelto color crema y la falda larga gris disimulaban lo peor de su físico. Siempre le había parecido cruel que la naturaleza la dotara de grandes pechos y generosas caderas y sólo una altura de un metro sesenta.

No era sorprendente que Andrew no la mirase como novia potencial, sino como amiga. Andrew, guapo, extrovertido y el amor de su vida. La autocompasión la invadió un momento, pero luego se dijo que era una boba. ¿No había sabido siempre que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de atraer a Andrew?

Lo había conocido en una fiesta de su hermana en la que se quejaba de lo mal se las apañaba con las tareas de la casa, porque su madre siempre lo había mimado. Antes de darse cuenta, se había ofrecido a ayudarlo...

Cuando Serena se presentó en el despacho de Darien, su secretaria le echó una mirada preocupada.

-Podrías haber sido puntual en esta ocasión.

-Pero si soy puntual -dijo, mirando el reloj. Pero al verlo, se le demudó la cara. Otra vez el tiempo había pasado sin darse cuenta.

-Llegas diez minutos tarde.

Sintiéndose descompuesta por el miedo, Serena golpeó en la puerta y entró. Le dolía la cabeza, tenía la boca seca y las manos húmedas.

Darien Chiba se dio vuelta de la pared de cristal por la que miraba el horizonte y la miró.

-Llegas tarde -dijo fríamente.

-Perdón. No me he dado cuenta -dijo Serena mirando la gruesa alfombra y deseando que se la tragase.

-No es una excusa aceptable.

-Por eso me he disculpado -dijo Serena en voz muy baja sin levantar la vista.

No necesitaba mirarlo para recordar su delgado aspecto mediterráneo, su negro pelo y su enorme atractivo. Era guapísimo, pero a Serena siempre le había llamado la atención que los fantásticos ojos fueran duros y fríos y la sensual boca sólo sonriese ante la desgracia ajena.

Dándose cuenta un poco tarde de que el silencio se alargaba demasiado, Serena levantó la vista y vio que Darien Chiba caminaba a su alrededor en un silencioso círculo mientras la estudiaba, la mirada penetrante concentrada en su figura, que ahora parecía encogerse aún más.

-¿Qué problema hay? -preguntó, desconcertada por su comportamiento y la intensidad de su escrutinio.

-Dio mio... ¿Hay algo que no sea un problema? -la arruga de su frente se hizo más pronunciada al ver cómo se le encorvaban los delgados hombros-. Ponte derecha, no te encorves así -le dijo.

Serena obedeció, ruborizándose, y sintió alivio cuando él se colocó detrás de su ordenadísima mesa de cristal.

-¿Recuerdas los términos del contrato que firmaste al comenzar a trabajar aquí?

Serena denegó con la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable. Había tenido que firmar una avalancha de papeles ese primer día.

-Ni te molestaste en leer el contrato -dijo Darien, esbozando una mueca de desdén.

-Estaba desesperada por conseguir un trabajo. Hubiera firmado cualquier cosa.

-Entonces ni te enteraste que las deudas personales son motivo para despido instantáneo.

La inesperada revelación fue como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. Se lo quedó mirando horrorizada con los suaves labios entreabiertos y la palidez de su rostro acentuándose por momentos. Darien la estudió como un gato estudia a su presa antes de dar el zarpazo final. Sin mediar palabra, le alargó la hoja de papel con las cifras.

Con mano temblorosa, Serena la agarró. Los mismos nombres y cifras que la torturaban día y noche le bailaron ante los ojos, haciendo que el estómago le diera un vuelco.

-Seguridad me la entregó esta mañana. Se hacen chequeos periódicos a todo el personal –le informó suavemente.

-Me estás echando -dijo, bamboleándose levemente.

Darien le acercó una silla.

-Siéntate, Serena.

Serena se sentó ciegamente antes de que las piernas cedieran bajo su peso. Estaba dispuesta a explicarle cómo, debido a una serie de malentendidos e inconvenientes, se había suscitado una situación que no era culpa suya en absoluto.

-No tengo el menor interés en escuchar una historia lacrimógena -dijo Darien Chiba con toda la calma del mundo mientras se apoyaba relajado contra su mesa.

-Pero yo quiero explicarte...

-No hay necesidad de que expliques nada. Las deudas de ese estilo son fáciles de comprender. Te gusta vivir por encima de tus posibilidades y te gusta hacer fiestas...

Horrorizada de que supiera sobre esas vergonzosas deudas a su nombre y su igualmente vergonzosa incapacidad para pagarlas, Serena comenzó a hablar.

-¡No! Yo...

-Si me interrumpes otra vez no te ofreceré mi ayuda -interrumpió Darien Chiba mordiendo las palabras.

Serena hizo un esfuerzo por comprenderlo. Echando su rizada cabeza hacia atrás, se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

-¿Ayuda?

-Estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte otro tipo de empleo, pero si aceptas el papel, tendrás que trabajar mucho y hacer un gran esfuerzo.

Cada vez más sorprendida, pero dispuesta a agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo con tal de no quedarse sin trabajo, Serena asintió con la cabeza enfáticamente.

-No temo al trabajo duro.

Obviamente, pensaba bajarla en el escalafón. ¿Qué era menos que auxiliar administrativo? ¿Fregar suelos en el comedor de la empresa?

-No estás en situación de rechazar mi oferta -dijo Darien, echándole una mirada relampagueante.

-Ya lo sé -reconoció ella con humildad, avergonzándose porque Darien Chiba nunca le había gustado. Lo había juzgado mal. Aunque tenía motivos para echarla, estaba dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad.

-Mamoru no se encuentra bien.

El cambio de tema la desconcertó, haciendo que la tensa cara se turbase.

-Por lo que dice en sus cartas, todavía no se ha recuperado del catarro que tuvo en la primavera.

-Tiene el corazón débil -dijo Darien serio. La noticia era lo último que le faltaba. Las lágrimas le arrasaron los ojos y rebuscó en el bolsillo de la falda un pañuelo de papel. La terrible noticia explicaba el comportamiento de Darien Chiba. Podía no gustarle ella y no aprobar su amistad con Mamoru Shiels, pero respetaba el cariño que su padrino le tenía. Sería por eso que no aprovechaba para humillarla más.

-Con la edad que tiene, no podemos pretender que viva eternamente -dijo entredientes, incómodo porque ella mostrase sus emociones.

-¿Vendrá a Londres este verano? -preguntó Serena, después de sonarse la nariz e inspirar profundamente para recuperar la compostura.

-No lo creo.

Entonces no lo vería más, se dio cuenta con tremendo dolor y lástima. La lucha por pagar las deudas de Rei hacían que un viaje a España resultase impensable.

-Ha llegado la hora de que vayamos al grano -dijo Darien con evidente necesito un favor y a cambio, estoy dispuesto a pagarte las deudas.

-Pagarme las deudas... ¿Qué favor? -repitió Serena. ¿Cómo podía el hecho de trabajar para el Banco Mercantil Chiba ser un favor?

Darien caminó hacia el ventanal.

-Probablemente Mamoru no viva mucho ya -dijo con dureza-. Su deseo más ferviente ha sido siempre que yo me casase. Actualmente no tengo ninguna intención de satisfacer ese deseo, pero me gustaría mucho hacerlo feliz con una mentira piadosa.

¿Una mentira piadosa? La incomprensión de Serena crecía por momentos.

-Y ahí es donde me puedes ayudar -le informó Darien secamente-. Tú le gustas a Mamoru. Es muy tímido con su sexo y, como resultado, sólo le gusta cierto tipo de mujer. Tu tipo. Mamoru se pondría hecho unas pascuas si yo le dijese que nos hemos comprometido.

-¿Nos hemos...? -Serena comenzó a levantarse de la silla, como si con ello pudiese comprender mejor.

-Tu trabajo sería hacerte pasar por mi novia. Un acuerdo privado, se entiende. Harías sólo tu papel en España para Mamoru.

Los oídos de Serena zumbaron, le pareció que se le vaciaban de repente los pulmones, la incredulidad la tenía totalmente paralizada.

-Me estás tomando el pelo -dijo mirándolo con los ojos como platos-. ¿Yo, simular que estoy comprometida contigo?

-Mamoru se lo creerá. La gente siempre está dispuesta a creer lo que quiere creer -afirmó Darien cínicamente.

-Pero nadie creería que... que tú y yo... -una delatora ola de color le subió de la garganta invadiéndole las mejillas-. ¡Quiero decir, es tan increíble!

-Es entonces cuando tu esfuerzo y trabajo darán frutos -Darien la estudió otra vez como evaluándola, las cejas fruncidas-. Mi intención es hacer esta charada lo más creíble posible. Puede que Mamoru sea ingenuo, pero no es imbécil. Sólo cuando acabe de convertirte en una estilizada y elegante Serena Tsukino, Mamoru se convencerá totalmente.

A Serena le pasó por la mente que Darien Chiba había estado bebiendo. ¿Una estilizada Serena Tsukino?

-Darien, yo...

-Sí, suponía que estarías agradecida -descartó Darien con arrogancia y una luz de sarcasmo en los ojos-. Supongo que no te podrás creer tu buena suerte...

-¿Mi buena suerte? -interrumpió Serena trémula, preguntándose cómo un hombre tan famoso por lo perceptivo podía haber interpretado tan mal sus reacciones.

-Un asesor de imagen, un vestuario nuevo, todas tus deudas pagadas y un viaje gratis a España -enumeró Darien con fría precisión-. Es más que buena suerte... considerando tu situación, es como encontrar petróleo en un páramo. Y no te lo mereces. Créeme, si hubiese tenido una novia ficticia alternativa, a ti te habría despedido esta mañana.

-Yo era tu única opción -dijo Serena con voz trémula. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle comentarios tan personales sobre su figura? Claro, bastaba mirarlo. ¡Delgado, en forma y perfecto, probablemente jamás había tenido que cuidarse la línea en toda su vida de niño malcriado!

-Eso no importa ahora. Supongo que serás capaz de guardar un secreto.

-¿Un secreto? -preguntó Serena, sintiéndose mareada.

-Muy sencillo. Le llegas a contar a alguien este acuerdo y yo te entierro -murmuró Darien Chiba con frialdad.

-No me causa ninguna gracia.

-No pretendía hacerlo. Es una advertencia. Y ya llevas suficiente tiempo aquí. En cuanto salgas de esta oficina, puedes limpiar tu mesa e irte a casa. Ya te llamaré esta noche para ultimar detalles.

Serena levantó la barbilla. La arrogancia con que él suponía que ella haría lo que él dijese, aunque fuese algo inmoral o desagradable la enfadó, cosa rara en ella.

-Tome la decisión que tome, estoy despedida, ¿correcto?

-¡Qué rápida de entendederas! -se burló Darien-. Eres tan torpe que no puedes hacer funcionar nada que tenga enchufe, pero lees a Nietzche y Platón en tu tiempo libre. Según Mamoru, tienes un cerebro privilegiado, sin embargo nunca le das uso. Nunca se te ha ocurrido emplearlo para trabajar.

Las pestañas se abatieron sobre los enormes ojos azul cielo.

-¿Cómo?

-Eso es porque eres desorganizada y perezosa y consigues dar la imagen de que eres estúpida. ¡Sólo que conmigo esa fachada no funciona, señorita!

Serena se quedó atónita ante su grosería y atrevimiento, aunque también quiso preguntarle cómo era que Mamoru le había dicho que tenía un cerebro privilegiado.

Sin embargo, la rabia pudo más que esa pequeña chispa de placer y curiosidad.

-¡Si me puedo considerar despedida, entonces, soy libre de decirte lo que pienso de ti también!

Darien esbozó una lobuna sonrisa de aliento.

-¡Adelante! Conque la mosquita muerta tiene también coraje... Pero te advierto, te responderé con la misma moneda.

Con los dientes casi castañeteándole por la fuerza de sus emociones incontroladas, Serena se elevó toda su insignificante altura.

-¡Eres el ser humano con menos escrúpulos -siseó- que he conocido! ¿No se te ha ocurrido nunca pensar que yo pueda tener prejuicios y no quiera engañar cruelmente a un adorable viejecillo que se merece algo más del hombre al que ama como si fuera su hijo?

-Tienes razón. No se me había ocurrido -confesó Darien, sin atisbo de incomodidad o remordimientos-. Considerando que estás a punto de que te denuncien por obtener bienes y servicios por medios fraudulentos, no me impresionan en lo más mínimo tus supuestos prejuicios.

Serena se encogió y se puso lívida.

-¿Denunciarme? -repitió, anonadada, los ojos fijos en él con la esperanza de haber oído mal.

**HOLA NIÑAS OJALA LES GUSTE ESTA NUEVA ADAPTACION YO LA LEI Y ME ARRANCO MAS DE UNA SONRISA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**

**PD: DE MIS HISTORIAS PROPIAS LES PIDO UN POQUITO DE PACIENCIA ESTOY EN UN CURSO Y CASI NO TENGO TIEMPO PERO PROMETO ECHARLE GANAS CUIDENSE SALUDOS **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una deuda de amor**

**(The Spanish Groom)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 2**

-Dios mío -levantó Darien una ceja-. ¿Tampoco has leído la hoja que te acabo de dar? La diseñadora de interiores, Esmeralda Moon, está dispuesta a llevarte a juicio, probablemente para desalentar a otros clientes que piensen utilizar sus servicios sin tener la más mínima esperanza de pagar por ellos. Eres una buena elección.

-¿Una buena elección?

-No tienes amigos influyentes que se ofendan y le arruinen el negocio.

-Pero... un juicio... -se le heló la sangre en las venas sin poder creer lo que oía. La decoradora de interiores sabía muy bien que todo el trabajo había sido para Rei. Serena sólo se había encargado de dar las instrucciones.

-Los delirios de grandeza tienen su precio, como todo lo demás -suspiró Darien -No tengo todo el día para esperar que te decidas.

Serena lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡No podría mentirle a Mamoru, estaría mal! -sollozó.

-Mi compromiso contigo es lo único que lo haría realmente feliz. ¿Qué derecho tienes a juzgarlo malo inmoral? Ni sabrá que es una mentira. Estará encantado. Pretendo dejarte con él unas semanas, suponiendo que él esté suficientemente bien como para que yo me separe de su lado.

-¡No podría! -se dirigió Serena a la puerta, incapaz de ver a través de las lágrimas- ¿Cómo puedes planear algo así?

-Por Mamoru, haría cualquier cosa. Te llamaré esta noche para recibir tu respuesta. Supongo que para entonces estarás más calmada.

Serena abrió la puerta de golpe y le echó una mirada acusadora.

-¡Vete al infierno!

Sólo cuando cerró la puerta se dio cuenta del grupo de empleados que la miraban boquiabiertos.

-¿Estás bien, Serena? -preguntó Seiya Kou con amabilidad.

Uno de los directores le pasó el brazo por los hombros de una forma muy paternal.

-Ya te encontraremos un trabajo en otro lado.

-¿Has pensado en dedicarte a la cocina? Eras una cocinera genial -dijo alguien.

-Imagínate. Mandar a Darien al infierno.

-Después de eso no permitirá que Personal le dé una buena recomendación.

Todos los empleados de la planta parecían estar allí.

-Intentó chantajearme -murmuró Serena.

-¿Qué dices?

Serena enrojeció y luego palideció ante lo que había estado a punto de revelar, y cerró la boca.

-No me prestéis atención. No sé lo que digo.

-No sé lo que vamos a hacer sin ti -se lamentó alguien.

-Tendrás que sacar los pececillos de la fuente de abajo. A Darien -casi le dio un ataque el día que te vio dándoles de comer.

-¡Queda uno sólo, y ni siquiera tengo pecera! -sollozó Serena, porque eso era ya la última gota. ¿Sacar su pececillo de la fuente bajo la ventana de Darien Chiba y nunca, nunca más volver? De repente se sintió totalmente a la deriva.

Alguien le vació la mesa. Necesitó tres bolsas para meter en ellas tejido, libros, alimento para peces, y montones de cosas salieron de los abarrotados cajones.

-Te echaremos de menos, Serena. Hemos hecho una colecta entre todos.

Seiya le metió un sobre gordo y grande en el bolso. La mortificó que todos supieran antes que ella que la iban a despedir.

-Te llevo a casa con las bolsas -se ofreció Seiya.

Alguien agarró una jardinera de porcelana y después de bastante trabajo consiguieron pescar al pececillo y meterlo en ella.

-¡Qué cariñosos han sido todos! -le confió Serena a Seiya mientras se subía a su coche en el aparcamiento subterráneo. Sonrió dentro de la jardinera al pececillo que había bautizado Darien en secreto, porque se había comido a su compañero.

-Darien puede llegar a ser un mal nacido, pero es un genio. No puedes pretender que también sea humano. Trata de no pensar en ello. Vete y hazle la colada a Andrew. Eso siempre te levanta el ánimo.

Claro que lo hacía. Sólo que esta noche tenía trabajo de camarera. Pero hacer algo por Andrew le daba la sensación de que participaba de su vida de algún modo. A veces, cuando estaba de buen humor y no tenía una cita o comía fuera, Andrew le sugería que cocinase y comían juntos.

Muy de vez en cuando, cuando esto sucedía, Serena se sentía en el paraíso.

Seiya le llevó las bolsas hasta su pequeño apartamento y se fue, ya que su excelente sueldo conllevaba un montón de horas de trabajo al día.

Serena puso a Darien en un cuenco y le dio de comer, luego se fue a casa de una vecina. Los fines de semana le cuidaba los niños, así que de lunes a viernes ella se quedaba con Spike, su perro. En su casa no se permitían animales y ella lo metía de noche cuando todo estaba oscuro.

Mientras Spike comía, Serena se preguntó cómo era que su vida se había enmarañado tanto en tan poco tiempo. El futuro le había parecido tan prometedor cuando se vino a Londres a compartir el amplio apartamento de Rei... mucho más de lo que se lo había parecido en años.

La madre de Serena había muerto cuando ella tenía cinco años y su padre se había casado con Ikuko, una mujer con una hija. Era difícil pensar que Rei no era su verdadera hermana, ya que desde el principio, Serena la quiso ciegamente. Rei, que ya era adolescente, una morena preciosa que había demostrado poco interés por una niña siete años más joven, se había ido de casa a los diecisiete a trabajar como modelo.

El padre de Serena murió de un ataque al corazón y luego Ikuko enfermó de una larga dolencia. Serena se dedicó a cuidarla, lo que impidió que estudiase, ya que tuvo que dejar la escuela a los dieciséis años para ocuparse de ella.

Durante los siguientes cuatro años, Rei mandó dinero con regularidad, si bien sus múltiples compromisos le impidieron ir a visitarla. Al fallecer Ikuko hacía un año, Serena se había ido a vivir a la casa de Rei. Como es lógico, a ésta no le había gustado demasiado, ya que estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, pero pronto había visto la conveniencia de que Serena le cuidara la casa mientras ella viajaba.

Había abierto una cuenta en el banco para que Serena pudiese administrar la casa y en cuanto ésta comenzó a trabajar, también contribuyó con su salario entero.

Serena era quien se ocupaba de hacer los pedidos para las extravagantes fiestas de su hermanastra y también ella se encargó de tratar con la decoradora de interiores, asegurándose que hiciera toda la carísima decoración del piso de la forma en que Rei quería. Y luego, hacía tres meses, Rei había cancelado el contrato del piso y se había largado a Los Angeles. Serena se mudó a un apartamento pequeño, pero al poco tiempo comenzaron a llegar las reclamaciones. Descubrió que sus ahorros habían volado de la cuenta bancaria y ésta estaba en números rojos. Pronto comprendió que ella era responsable de las deudas de su hermana cuando el gerente del banco se lo había explicado con paciencia.

Llamó a su hermana inmediatamente. Rei admitió que estaba sin blanca, pero prometió ayudarla en cuanto pudiese. También le recordó sus cuatro años de generosidad mientras Serena cuidaba de su madre. Serena se sintió realmente culpable, porque esos años habrían resultado intolerables sin la ayuda económica de Rei.

Pero la siguiente vez que llamó, le habían dicho que Rei se había mudado sin dejar señas, y desde entonces no había recibido noticias.

La terrible sospecha de que Rei no tuviese ninguna intención de ponerse en contacto con ella nunca más ni cumplir con sus acreedores comenzó a asaltarla. Se sintió desleal pensando en su hermana de esa forma, Sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón se enfrentaba a la dura certeza de que Rei consideraba prioritarias sus propias necesidades.

A Serena la aterrorizaba que la demandaran. Además, le parecía injusto que los pobres acreedores... después de todo, Darien Chiba se había ofrecido a pagar las deudas...

Mientras se deslizaba deprisa entre las mesas de la cafetería, Serena comenzó a llenar una bandeja. Estaba tan cansada que sentía que las rodillas se le aflojaban cada vez que se quedaba quieta. Enjugándose la frente con el dorso de la mano, cargó con la pesada bandeja.

Al enderezarse no pudo evitar ver al hombre que le tapaba la visión del resto de la cafetería. Se quedó petrificada.

Darien Chiba se hallaba a dos metros de distancia, emanando la tranquilidad que siempre la intimidaba. El elegante banquero arqueó una ceja al verle el aspecto descuidado y el manchado delantal.

¿Cómo sabía que trabajaba allí? ¿Y ahora, qué quería?

¿Pero en realidad se había creído que Darien aceptaría su negativa? Cuando una persona como él elegía un objetivo, hacía todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para conseguirlo. Debería sentirle lástima, se dijo. No sabía comportarse de otra forma.

-¿Y nuestro pedido? -reclamó una voz exasperada.

-¡Ya va, ya va! -prometió Serena desesperada. Salió corriendo sin mirar por dónde iba. Una bolsa que sobresalía debajo de una mesa fue la que causó el desastre. Serena se tropezó con ella y la bandeja se le disparó de las manos húmedas de sudor. Horrorizada, miró cómo los restos de café, los trozos de comida, las servilletas arrugadas, las tazas y los platos volaban en todas direcciones como torpedos. El ruido de vajilla rota fue casi superado por el de las exclamaciones de los clientes que trataban es huir de la debacle.

Se hizo un silencio mortal y Serena, murmurando disculpas, se agachó a recoger la bandeja, pero el dueño se la quitó de las manos temblorosas.

-¡Estás despedida! -le susurró al oído-. Ayer te di tu última oportunidad.

Serena se fue a la trastienda, lágrimas de mortificación llenándole los ojos. Allí se quitó el delantal y agarró la chaqueta y el bolso.

-No vales para este tipo de trabajo -le dijo el dueño apenado, metiéndole unos billetes en el bolso.

Al salir, un coche deportivo largo y elegante la esperaba. El cristal del conductor descendió y Darien la miró con cara de interrogación.

-¡Fue por culpa tuya que tirase la bandeja! ¡Me echaste mal de ojo! -lo acusó Serena.

-Si no hubieras estado tan ocupada tratando de ignorarme, no habría sucedido.

-¡Te odio! -dijo, mirándolo con rabia-. Siempre te crees que tienes razón.

-Generalmente la tengo -dijo sin alterarse.

-Con respecto a engañar a Mamoru, no.

Comenzó a caminar, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Mamoru se moría, y ella iba a acabar enjuiciada como un criminal. Su día no podía ser peor.

-¡Súbete al coche! -dijo Darien.

A unos metros había un coche de la policía, así que cruzó hacia la parada del autobús.

-Sube... al... coche -insistió Darien, bajándose del coche, una masa enorme de hombre.

Un policía cruzó la calle.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Este hombre no me deja en paz.

-¿La estaba persiguiendo, señor? -el policía miró el opulento coche y el elegante traje gris con sospecha.

-¡Ahí viene mi autobús!

-Me temo que tendremos que ir a la comisaría a aclarar esta cuestión -informó el policía, mientras enviaba la matrícula de Darien por radio.

-¡Aclárala tú! -ordenó Darien con frialdad. Serena pestañeó y se le subieron los colores.

-Ah, lo que usted cree es que... por Dios hombre, ¿Cómo iba a querer molestarme de esa manera? Quiero decir... nunca se le ocurriría mirarme de esa forma...

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacía el caballero? -preguntó el policía con cansada paciencia.

-Quería llevarme a casa, pero no nos poníamos de acuerdo -explicó Serena, tan avergonzada que no se atrevía a mirar a ninguno de los dos ¿el policía creía que Darien la perseguía con intenciones deshonestas?

-Y ahora va a ser sensata y meterse en el coche -dijo Darien con determinacíón.

Serena dio la vuelta al coche y entró en él.

-No es culpa mía que el policía creyese que me estabas haciéndo proposiciones -murmuró, avergonzada.

-Lo que pensaba es que yo era tu chulo -afirmó Darien, furioso.

Serena se sentó en el lujoso asiento, decidiendo que lo mejor era callarse. Coche lujoso, traje lujoso... en esta zona en especial, era lógico que el poli sospechara.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme pasar semejante vergüenza? -masculló Darien, arrancando el coche.

-Perdón, pero me estabas molestando.

-¿Yo...molestandote a... ti?

Serena reflexionó adormilada que no era extraño que le resultase difícil de aceptar. Estaba acostumbrado que lodo el mundo le lamiera los zapatos, comenzando por las mujeres, a quienes él consideraba juguetes de usar y tirar, inmediatamente reemplazados por otros nuevos y mejores.

Darien la sacudió para despertarla.

-Las mujeres no se suelen dormir en mi compañía.

-No me gustas -murmuró Serena semi dormida despertando de golpe al oír sus propias palabras.

-Mejor, así no se te ocurrirán ideas raras cuando estemos en España, ¿no?

-No me voy a España.

-Entonces le podrás mandar a Mamoru simpáticas postales de la cárcel que pongan: «Me alegro de que no estés aquí»

-Quizás debiéramos discutirlo un poco -dijo Serena con voz trémula, el estómago hecho un nudo.

-Me parece que sí, porque una patrona enfurecida apareció cuando golpeé la puerta de tu apartamento y un perro se puso a ladrar enfurecido.

-¡Oh, no! -dijo Serena horrorizada-. ¡Oyó a Spike y ahora sabe que está allí!

-Y como no se permiten animales... -Darien exhaló un exagerado suspiro-. Me parece que será cuestión de deshacerte del perro o buscarte otro apartamento,

-¿Por qué habrás golpeado la puerta? El pobre Spike estará muerto de miedo. Normalmente es de lo más silencioso.

-Me parece que España te llama -susurró Darien-. La vida podría ser tan distinta... sin deudas... sin jueces desagradables... Mamoru feliz como un niño con zapatos nuevos y tú feliz sabiendo que le das la mejor noticia de su vida. ¿Te parece mal? No creo que algo que le pueda causar placer a Mamoru en este difícil momento de su vida pueda estar mal.

Se lo quedó mirando como hipnotizada. Era tan inteligente, tan listo al encontrar el momento preciso para decir las cosas. Ahí estaba ella, a punto de que le echaran a la calle porque deshacerse de Spike era impensable, y una versión viva y coleando del diablo le presentaba la tentación sin atisbo de vergüenza.

-No podría...

-Claro que podrías -la contradijo Darien suavemente-. Podrías hacerlo por Mamoru.

Los labios le temblaron al pensar que nunca, nunca más vería a Mamoru.

-Mi perro, Spike...

-Tu perro puede venir también. Te llevas lo imprescindible y mandaré a alguien para que recoja el resto mañana.

Darien se bajó del coche y dio la vuelta para abrirle la portezuela.

-¡Venga -urgió.

Y Serena se encontró haciendo lo que él decía, sin fuerzas para luchar. «Una mentira piadosa», era como Darien la había llamado. El simulacro de un compromiso para alegrarle los últimos días a Mamoru. Quizás mentir no era siempre malo...

La patrona salió de su piso al oírlos entrar. En cuanto comenzó a protestar, Darien le puso un fajo de billetes en la mano.

-La señorita Tsukino deja el apartamento. Espero que esto cubra lo que le debe.

El teléfono junto a su cama sonó horriblemente cerca y pasaron unos segundos hasta que Serena se diera cuenta de que no estaba en su casa, sino en la de Darien Chiba. Su mirada cayó sobre la maleta abierta. El teléfono volvió a sonar. Esta vez, agarró el auricular.

-¿Hola? -dijo nerviosa.

-Levántate, Serena -sonó la profunda voz de Darien, haciéndola sentarse de golpe en la cama-. Son las seis y media. Te quiero en el gimnasio vestida adecuadamente y totalmente despierta a las ocho.

-¿El gimnasio? -se sorprendió Serena al enterarse de que tenía que levantarse antes de las siete, particularmente un sábado. Spike todavía dormía tranquilo en su cesta.

-He contratado a un entrenador para que te ponga en forma -terminó Darien secamente y colgó.

Un entrenador. Serena se imaginó un sargento de infantería, una masa de músculos que le gritaría órdenes salpicadas de insultos. O quizás el entrenador era alguien agradable que la hiciera trabajar poco a poco. Trató de imaginarse a Darien contratando a alguien agradable. La esperanza se desvaneció rápidamente. El entrenador sería duro e impío. Después de todo Darien la había llamado perezosa.

Despertó a Spike y lo llevó a un patio cerrado que había visto al llegar la noche anterior al final del pasillo, cuando Darien la había puesto en manos de Artemis, el mayordomo, como si hubiera sido un paquete.

Cuando Spike hizo sus necesidades, volvió al dormitorio a darse una ducha. ¿Ropa adecuada? Un pantalón suelto y una camiseta talla extra grande eran lo único que tenía. Le hacían parecer igual de ancha que alta. ¿Una esbelta Serena? ¿Y si la gimnasia funcionaba? Se imaginó a Andrew reconociéndola como un miembro del sexo opuesto.

El estómago le hacía ruido de hambre. Estaba por ir a la cocina cuando un discreto golpe sonó en la puerta.

Artemis apareció portando una bandeja con un gran vaso lleno de un líquido gris verdoso.

-Ayer la señorita Stevens le mandó su plan de régimen por fax a la cocinera -le explicó-. Creo que ésta es su propia receta para un cóctel energético matinal.

-Oh... -sorprendida, aceptó el vaso. ¿Plan de régimen? Estaba dispuesta a hacer ejercicio, pero hacer dieta... ¿Y quién era esa señorita que Artemis mencionaba?

-¿La señorita Stevens? –preguntó

-Monica Stevens, la entrenadora -explicó Artemis inexpresivo-. Las instrucciones concernientes a sus menús fueron de lo más precisas.

Conque su entrenador era una mujer. Serena bebió la mezcla. Sabía a agua de fregar, pero intentando no poner cara de asco, se lo tomó todo, esperando que Artemis le dijese cuándo era el desayuno.

-El señor Chiba la espera en el gimnasio en cinco minutos -le informó el mayordomo retirándose.

-¿Y el desayuno? ¿Es más tarde?

-Ese era el desayuno, señorita Tsukino.

Al ver su cara atónita, Artemis miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Esto es todo lo que puedo tomar en esa dieta?

Artemis asintió con la cabeza, y luego le dijo cómo llegar al gimnasio. Al pasar, vio magníficos cuadros y hermosas alfombras. No la sorprendió entrar a un gimnasio fantástico lleno de los más modernos aparatos.

Al final de la espaciosa habitación, Darien, apoyado contra una moderna máquina de tortura, charlaba con una morena. Probablemente Monica Stevens, que vestía menos ropa de la que Serena usaba para dormir. Una camiseta mínima le cubría apenas el delicado busto y pantalones cortos apretados como una segunda piel le marcaban las increíblemente delgadas caderas.

Cada centímetro de lo que quedaba al descubierto estaba bronceado y suave como la seda. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapa? Serena se preguntó ante la inevitable comparación.

-No te quedes ahí -dijo Darien, que llevaba un traje oscuro- Monica me ha hecho el favor de ocuparse personalmente de ti.

La morena la estudió con ojos críticos mientras se aproximaba. Darien se giró también y sus cejas se arquearon al verle el aspecto.

-¿No tenías nada más adecuado que ponerte?

-Serena probablemente se sienta incómoda con ropa más insinuante. Lo he visto otras veces. Por suerte la dieta y el ejercicio pueden hacer milagros...

-Mirad, no soy una cosa sobre la que podáis discutir como si no existiese...

-Ya te mandaré un equipo -dijo Darien, sus oscuros rasgos con expresión distante mientras se retiraba.

Monica la evaluó de la cabeza a los pies con sus ojos azules y acuosos y sin pensar lo que hacía, Serena corrió tras Darien. De repente, sentía que era su único amigo.

-¡Darien! -lo alcanzó en la puerta y susurró- Darien, ésa no es una mujer normal. De costado es como una tabla. No sabía que alguien podía ser tan flaco sin morirse. Por supuesto que le debo parecer enorme, pero yo no puedo evitar haber nacido así.

Después de una pausa atónita, Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás y estalló en carcajadas.

-No le veo la gracia -dijo Serena mortificada-. Cuando me dijiste que tenía que trabajar duro no mencionaste ni la dieta ni que me pondrías a cargo de un bicho palo. ¿Has visto cómo me ha mirado? Como si yo fuese un elefante.

Darien se apoyó contra la pared tratando de contener las carcajadas.

-Es el trato, Serena. Monica es famosa por sus resultados.

-Tengo hambre -murmuró Serena, pero se dio cuenta de que no le podía quitar los ojos de encima. Al relajársele la cara con la risa y perder el aura de superioridad que siempre lo rodeaba, era otro hombre. Tenía una atractivo increíble, reconoció, mirando incómoda la pared.

-Mala suerte. Si no se sufre, no se gana.

-¿Alguna vez has estado a dieta?

-No lo necesito. Soy demasiado disciplinado para cometer excesos.

Serena retiró la mirada del perfil digno de un escultor griego y miró al suelo.

-¡No hagas eso, siempre me enerva! ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

La sorprendió que se hubiese dado cuenta de que nunca lo miraba a los ojos, pero levantó la vista y la pétrea mandíbula se relajó un poco antes de que Darien que diera vuelta para irse.

-Serena... mejor será que empecemos -llamó Monica Stevens-. Comenzaremos por pesarte.

-Hasta mañana -dijo Monica.

Boca abajo en la colchoneta, cubierta de sudor, Serena trató de asentir con la cabeza, pero ni pudo hacer ese movimiento.

-Estás fuera de forma -suspiró su verdugo mientras se iba-. Pero ahora que te he dado los ejercicios, podrás seguir por tu cuenta todos los días.

Todos los días. Serena contuvo un quejido, pero se forzó a sonreír agradecida. Monica era dura y no tenía ni un ápice de sentido del humór, pero había trabajado con ella incansablemente para conseguir que hiciese todos los ejercicios con corrección. Horriblemente incansable.

Al quedarse sola, Serena se quedó dormida, pero unos pasos la despertaron. Levantó la cabeza y vio los brillantes zapatos de Artemis.

-¿Dónde quiere comer?

-Aquí está bien.

Le puso la bandeja en el suelo. Un plato lleno de ensalada verde y verduras crudas apareció a su lado.

-Nunca me ha gustado la ensalada.

-Es una dieta desintoxicante, creo -comentó Artemis-. A media tarde le toca un pomelo entero.

La papilas gustativas de Serena tuvieron un escalofrío, pero tenía tanta hambre que mordisqueó un tallo de apio.

-Me gustan los carbohidratos, la pasta, la carne, la tarta de chocolate...

Un par de zapatos italianos hechos a mano apareció en su campo visual.

-Pero no puedes hacer trampa.

-Pensé que estabas en el banco -dijo Serena acusadoramente.

-Mi intención es controlar este proyecto. Y por suerte he venido, porque Monica se ha ido y aquí estás, tirada sin hacer nada como si estuvieras de vacaciones.

-¡Me siento tan débil que no me puedo mover!

Darien se puso de cuclillas a su lado con agilidad.

-He mirado tu examen médico del banco. Estás en perfectas condiciones físicas. No hay motivos por los que no puedas seguir un programa para ponerte en forma -los oscuros ojos la asaltaron como un choque frontal-. ¿Por qué no te pusiste la ropa que te mandé?

Parecía todo tan pequeño que no le había dado la gana hacer el esfuerzo de ponérselo frente a Monica.

-Necesito comer para tener energía.

Darien le dirigió una fría mirada de reproche.

-Tienes la actitud equivocada. Antes de empezar, ya te das por vencida, y por eso, ni lo intentas.

-Seguiré el programa... ¿Vale?

-No, no me vale. Quiero que te comprometas un ciento cinco por ciento -Darien la estudió con intensidad fulminante, la mandíbula rígida-. Recuerda lo que esto me cuesta. La suma total de tus deudas era considerable. Si no lo has entendido hasta ahora, entiéndelo de una vez. Te lo tienes que ganar.

Serena palideció y no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

-Yo... Yo...

-Si empiezas a flaquear, me tendrás aquí tomándote el tiempo. Y si te parece que Monica es dura, es que no sabes lo que es bueno.

-¡Qué alegría verte! -exclamó Andrew esa tarde, levantándole la moral cuando llegó a su casa. Tímidamente se retiró el flequillo de los ojos y le sonrió.

Alto, delgado y rubio, Andrew respondió con un amistoso puñetazo en el hombro y le mostró la cocina.

-Unos amigos se quedaron un par de días. ¡Mira qué desastre me han dejado! -se quejó.

-Te lo arreglo en un periquete -le dijo Serena con entusiasmo.

Cuando salía, Andrew la miró y frunció las cejas. Haciendo una pausa en la puerta, la miró.

-¿Te has hecho algo en el pelo o cambiado el maquillaje?

-No, no llevo maquillaje -se envaró Serena.

-Debe ser el color de tus mejillas. Casi diría que estás bonita.

Andrew meneó su elegante cabeza, como sorprendido por haber hecho tal descubrimiento y se fue, dejándola que se ocupara de las montañas de platos sucios que se apilaban en todas las superficies posibles.

Casi bonita. El primer cumplido que Andrew se dignaba a hacerle. Serena se quedó en el centro de la mugrienta cocina con una expresión soñadora en la cara. Quizás la dieta desintoxicante ya empezaba a funcionar si Andrew por fin se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer...

Sintiéndose como alguien con una misión que transformaría su vida, Serena se juró estar en el gimnasio a primera hora la mañana siguiente. Canturreando alegremente, lavó los platos, fregó el suelo y limpió el fogón.

-¡No sé cómo lo logras! -exclamó Andrew apreciativo mientras se ponía la chaqueta del elegante traje-. ¿Qué haría sin ti, Serena?

Serena esbozó una sonrisa radiante.

-Me voy, pero no es necesario que te des prisa -le aseguró Andrew-. Y si encuentras un minuto para pasar la aspiradora en el salón, te lo agradecería.

-No hay problema -se apresuró a decirle-. ¿Ya funciona la lavadora?

-No. El técnico viene el miércoles.

Serena lo siguió hasta la puerta de entrada con aspecto de estar pisando suelo sagrado.

-¿Una cita? -preguntó con estudiada indiferencia.

-Sí. Es guapísima -rió Andrew-. ¡Hasta luego, Serena!

Serena llegó a la imponente casa de Darien Chiba después de las diez, porque no quiso irse del apartamento de Andrew sin haber antes lustrado todos los muebles y aspirado cada centímetro de la alfombra. Tocó el timbre y respondió al saludo de Artemis con una sonrisa ausente antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Darien, que salía de una de los elegantes salones de recepción, la tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?

-¿Per... perdona? -tartamudeó Serena.

-Esperaba un informe de tu progreso a las seis y ya te habías ido -informó Darien, adusto.

-Oh... estaba con Andrew -le dijo ausente, estudiando sus facciones. Una serie de estúpidas comparaciones se le ocurrían. Darien era más fuerte, más atlético que Andrew, su piel de tono dorado, mientras que la de Andrew era blanca. Darien llevaba un corte de pelo que moldeaba perfectamente su cabeza y el adorable pelo rubio de Andrew caía sobre la frente... ¿Dios mío? ¿Qué hacía estudiando cada detalle de su apariencia, cuando antes ni se atrevía a mirarlo?

Tenía un aspecto tan inmaculado, tan perfecto... ¿Cómo lo lograba? Ahí estaba ella, con la camiseta manchada de fregar, el pelo revuelto por el viento y los zapatos sucios.

-¿Quién es Andrew? ¿Tu novio?

-No, no tengo novio... Andrew es sólo... Andrew.

-¿Andrew? -preguntó Darien impaciente, elevando una ceja azabache.

-Andrew Furuhata -la mirada de sus ojos azules se hizo más ausente todavía-. Yo lo quiero, pero él no me mira con esos ojos, aunque creo que está a punto...

-Y yo estoy a punto de que me dé un ataque. Espero que no le hayas dicho nada de nuestro acuerdo particular.

-Oh, no. Andrew y yo no tenemos ese tipo de conversación. Nada profundo.

La puerta del salón de donde había salido Darien se abrió y una rubia preciosa que llevaba un elegante vestido negro de tirantes se asomó.

-¿Problemas con el servicio, Darien?

Darien distrajo su frustrada atención de Serena para sonreírle.

-No te preocupes, Mimet.

Serena se fue a su habitación y saludó a Spike en su canasta. Luego le dio de comer a Darien, el pez, sintiéndose culpable de que estuviese solo en la pecera. Seguro que se había comido a sus dos compañeros anteriores porque eran del sexo equivocado. Era un pez agresivo. Quizás la llegada de una hembra lo transformase.

Mientras se ponía el ajustado pijama de pantaloncitos cortos, luchó contra el convencimiento de que si no comía pronto, el estómago se le quedaría pegado a la columna. Después de todo, ahora tenía una meta clara, un objetivo real. Andrew valía el compromiso de ciento cinco por ciento que Darien pretendía. Se dedicaría en alma y cuerpo al programa de Monica.

Pero el hambre la hizo revolverse en la cama, incapaz de dormir.

A la una, se levantó con una decisión súbita. Una manzana, una tostada, una taza de té con una gotita de leche. Seguro que eso no se notaría en la balanza.

Serena bajó a la cocina por la casa oscura y silenciosa. Abrió la nevera y se arrodilló ante ella, mirando la variedad de tentaciones disponible.

Un pecadillo. Un sándwich. No le pondría mantequilla, negoció consigo misma. ¿Qué tal una rebanada fina de queso con una tostada y esa salsa... o quizás...?

-¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando?

**Jajaja de verdad este capitulo estuvo gracioso sobre todo la parte del policia y que decir de la parte del refigerador eso no tuvo precio jejeje ojala sea de su agrado saludos...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una deuda de amor**

**(The Spanish Groom)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 3**

Con un ahogado grito de susto, Serena se giró, el corazón latiéndole tanto que no podía respirar.

Las luces bajas de los armarios se encendieron, iluminando a Darien, descalzo con el torso desnudo y sólo un par de vaqueros, observándola con total desprecio.

-Sólo quería comer algo -murmuró Serena trémula-. No pensé que despertaría a nadie.

-Cuando me voy a la cama, acciono el sistema de alarma. Si algo se mueve por aquí, enseguida me entero.

Serena lo estudió con sus enormes ojos color azul cielo. Vestido, intimidaba, pero semidesnudo era... era... impresionante. En el instante en que ese pensamiento se le ocurrió, se ruborizó de mortificación y miró a otro lado, aterrorizada de que él pudiera leerle en la cara lo que pensaba, pero mentalmente lo seguía viendo.

Anchos hombros morenos, delgados músculos flexionándose bajo la suave piel, un magnífico torso con vello rizado sombreándole apenas los pectorales y un estómago duro y plano como una tabla. Una ola de extraño calor se inició en el estómago de Serena y bajó hacia un sitio infinitamente más íntimo. La boca se le quedó seca y no sabía lo que le pasaba. Asustada por su aparición y muerta de vergüenza porque la había pillado, Serena abrió la boca para explicarse, pero un sollozo ahogado se escapó de sus labios.

-¡Porca miseria! No puede ser que tengas tanta hambre.

Serena se levantó del suelo y se enderezó, dispuesta a irse, e intentando dominar sus emociones. No supo interpretar el silencio que siguió, sólo se lo imaginó conteniendo la lengua para no hacerla llorar. Nunca había sido una llorona, pero él siempre la hacía sentirse rara, inútil y boba.

-¡Madre di Dio! -pronunció Darien Chiba con incredulidad- ¡Tienes un cuerpo digno de las páginas centrales de una revista para hombres!

Serena se quedó tan sorprendida, que se giró a mirarlo y conectó con los atónitos ojos oscuros, ocupados en una valoración íntima de su cuerpo semi vestido. Al darse cuenta de que sólo llevaba un ajustado pijama de pantalón corto, Serena enrojeció ante el escrutinio tan atrevido y cruzó los brazos.

-¡No! -exclamó Darien, hipnotizado por la orgullosa curva de los generosos pechos que la camiseta de algodón revelaba claramente.

Su mirada se detuvo en la pequeñísima cintura, y pareció resultarle imposible mantener la distancia, porque dio dos pasos y se acercó, haciéndola darse vuelta con una mano impaciente. Como alguien a quien le resulta imposible creer lo que ve, observó la femenina curva de sus caderas y la sorprendente longitud de sus torneadas piernas.

-Suponía que eras gorda. Pensé que escondías multitud de pecados bajo esas ropas informes. ¡Ni sabía que tenías cintura! Y Dio, todo el tiempo, todo el tiempo -repitió Darien con voz ahogada- lo que cubrían era unas curvas de las que hacen fantasear a los adolescentes por la noche.

-¡No sé de qué estás hablando! -se soltó Serena y se tapó con los brazos, convencida de que le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero era evidente por la expresión de sus ojos que no la consideraba tan gorda como había creído en un principio.

-Es evidente que no lo sabes -respondió Darien, la expresión de sus ojos indescifrable mientras la seguía rnirando-. Y, como obviamente no tienes ni idea de cómo sacarle provecho, yo sí. Nos iremos a España dentro de unos días.

-¿Unos días? -repitió Serena como un loro-. Pero eso no me da tiempo para...

-No necesitas tiempo. Lo único que necesitas es la ropa adecuada y que te arreglen esa melena descuidada que tienes.

Darien caminó con su habitual gracia hacia la nevera, abrió la puerta de par en par y le echó a Serena una mirada satírica.

-¡Come lo que quieras! Y tranquila con el ejercicio. Conserva tu potencial. Le sacaré provecho a cada delicioso centímetro de tu cuerpo.

Darien se fue después de hacer la invitación, exudando las olas de la satisfacción que reservaba para cerrar un buen contrato. ¿Cada delicioso centímetro? Incapaz de creérselo, Serena se miró el abundante busto, que tanta mortificación le había causado en la adolescencia. Ikuko, su madrastra, y Rei eran delgadas y de busto pequeño. Ambas la habían convencido de que tenía que esconder sus generosas curvas.

Y en el colegio, los comentarios crueles de las chicas y groseros de los muchachos habían devastado la confianza en su propio cuerpo. Su silueta de reloj de arena, llena de sensuales redondeces, había sido ridiculizada hasta hartarla, haciéndola llegar a casa llorando muchísimas veces.

Ikuko le había comprado una sudadera enorme que le llegaba hasta las caderas y disimulaba el tamaño de sus pechos. Desde entonces, Serena se vestía de esa manera. Y sin embargo, Darien Chiba la había mirado con mal disimulado aprecio. No, no es que fuese algo personal, se corrigió, sino que había dicho que tenía el tipo de curvas que les gustan a los adolescentes, lo cual no era ninguna novedad. Su juicio había sido objetivo. Pero lo que ella siempre había considerado una gran desventaja, por algún motivo Darien pensaba que era un mérito.

Y, de repente, le decía que no necesitaba hacer dieta y tampoco demasiado ejercicio. ¿Realmente se había quedado ahí permitiéndole que la observara cuando estaba casi desnuda? Al darse cuenta de ello, una ola de vergüenza la recorrió, haciéndola sentirse enferma y quitándole las ganas de comer. Cerró la puerta de la nevera y volvió a su habitación.

Así que Darien Chiba no la consideraba tan fea como al principio. Se miró por encima del hombro la pronunciada curva de las caderas en el espejo, sin poder creerse que cambiara tanto de actitud.

Darien entró al gimnasio con Monica la mañana siguiente y se detuvo en seco. Se le cayeron las gafas de sol de la mano. Vestida con una ajustada malla verde oscura, Serena hacía sus ejercicios de precalentarniento.

Resistiendo el deseo de cubrirse como una colegiala, Serena se dijo que la malla era más discreta que un traje de baño, pero atrapada en la penetrante mirada oscura, comenzó a sentirse mareada y poco a poco se detuvo.

Por primera vez fue consciente de su propio cuerpo de la forma más extraordinariamente inquietante. Una ola de calor la envolvió de la cabeza a los pies. Las pupilas se le dilataron y sentía la piel caliente y demasiado pequeña para su propio cuerpo. Los pechos se volvieron pesados y tensos y su respiración entrecortada hacía que, apretados por la malla de algodón, los pezones le dolieran de tan sensibles que estaban.

-Me levanté muy temprano esta mañana -pestañeó rápidamente mientras Monica le alargaba las gafas a Darien, que se las quedó mirando como si no fueran suyas.

Cruzó los brazos por encima de la cintura con la cara ardiendo, mientras se esforzaba por dilucidar qué le había pasado durante esos segundos. Esperaba que no se repitiese, porque se había sentido realmente rara.

Darien caminó hacia uno de los ventanales y lo siguió con la mirada, observando la tensión de sus amplios hombros cubiertos con la camisa de seda. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué lo preocuparía. Los negocios, seguro. O quizás la irritación de tenerla en su casa alterándole su metódica existencia.

Dos días más tarde, Serena se miraba al espejo, apreciando su nuevo corte de pelo. El famoso estilista le había domado los rizos. Ahora, capas ligeras como plumas enmarcaban su rostro y acentuaban los delicados ángulos de sus facciones.

En otra parte del salón de belleza la esperaba la experta en maquillaje. Con su consejo para elegir las sombras apropiadas, Serena se quedó encantada con el efecto que unos pocos cosméticos podían lograr.

Finalmente salió, llevando un bolso lleno de productos, como Darien le había indicado, y se dirigió a la sala de espera. Allí estaba él hablando por su móvil y mirando el reloj con expresión seria.

Cuando se hallaba a unos dos metros de él, Darien giró la cabeza y la vio. Se detuvo, mirándola con una expresión indescifrable en los ojos zafiros como la noche. A Serena se le secó la garganta, el corazón se le aceleró mientras esperaba su reacción.

-Considerable mejora -comentó Darien. Guardó el teléfono y se dirigió a la salida sin otorgarle más que una rápida mirada crítica.

A Serena se le borró la sonrisa de la cara mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Se nota, ¿no?

-¿Qué?

-La mejora -le recordó ilusionada-. No me puedo creer que haya cambiado tanto.

-Sólo del cuello para arriba. Tu guardarropa sigue siendo un desastre -apuntó, mientras le dejaba paso para que se metiera en la limusina que esperaba con el chófer al volante.

-No, pasa tú primero -le dijo incómoda, todavía consciente de que él era el jefe.

-Muévete, Serena -le gritó.

Serena se metió presurosa en el coche.

-No pensé que te tomarías la molestia de venir al salón -dijo Serena, sentándose.

-Yo tampoco. Estaba en medio de una reunión de directores cuando de repente se me ocurrió que no te podía dejar sola en un sitio así. Podías aparecer totalmente desconocida...

-Nunca quise ser rubia -comentó Serena-. Mi hermana es morena.

- ... o quedarte sentada ahí permitiéndoles que hicieran lo que les viniera en gana contigo. Era un riesgo demasiado grande.

-Estoy segura de que todo esto ha sido un inconveniente para ti -murmuró con tristeza.

-¡Y que lo digas! Pero hoy liquidaremos la cuestión de la ropa también. Nos vamos a España pasado mañana.

-¿Tan pronto? Spike me extrañará muchísimo.

-¿El perrito? No lo he visto desde la noche en que te mudaste -comentó Darien dándose cuenta con retraso de ese hecho sorprendente.

-Sí, sólo que no te has dado cuenta. Se esconde cuando ve gente. Su dueño anterior lo trató muy mal. Se tendrá que quedar en tu casa mientras no estoy.

-¿No podría quedárselo... eh... Andrew?

-Spike le tiene terror a los hombres. Además Andrew trabaja todo el día y a veces sale de noche. Lo voy a extrañar también... ¿Crees que estaré en España mucho? -preguntó sintiéndose culpable.

-¿A qué se dedica Andrew? -preguntó Darien, sin responderle.

-Es agente de bolsa en una compañía que se llama Lyle y qué sé yo.

-Es lógico.

-¿Qué?

-Que el caradura que te usa como su chacha personal sea un agente de bolsa. Los agentes de bolsa son muy rápidos para detectar negocios. Te vio venir.

-¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡Andrew no es un caradura! -dijo Serena, la mirada fija en el tráfico-. ¿Cómo te enteraste de que lo ayudaba con la casa? -necesitó saber.

-Oí a las secretarias comentar lo idiota que fuiste hace dos semanas. Parece que no conoces ni uno de los trucos que las mujeres nacen sabiendo. Hacerle la colada a un tipo no te lleva muy lejos que digamos.

-¡Te odio! ¿Sabes? -lo miró Serena con los azul cielo ojos como dos lagos de reproche.

-¿Por decirte la verdad? Si tuvieras verdaderos amigos, ya te habrían avisado y aconsejado hace tiempo.

Durante un segundo, sus fabulosos ojos oscuros la hicieron perder la concentración. Las pestañas aletearon confusas y la cabeza le dio vueltas. Respiró y miró hacia afuera nuevamente, el corazón martilleándole el esternón.

-Piensas que estoy perdiendo el tiempo, sin embargo ni me conoces a mí ni a Andrew. ¿Qué tipo de consejos crees que necesito?

-Dio... no soy un consejero sentimental -declaró Darien totalmente aburrido.

-Mamoru te malcrió terriblemente... -la desazón por su rechazo la hizo atacarlo-. Por eso lo preocupas tanto. Se siente responsable de cómo has salido.

Se hizo un silencio mortal, lo que le indicó a Serena que había sido demasiado directa con un tema delicado. Lo miró atemorizada.

Un par de ojos ofendidos llenos de incredulidad se fijaban en los de ella.

-Lamento haber sido tan sincera, pero es que puedes resultar muy grosero y además no te preocupa herir los sentimientos de la gente -concluyó Serena temblorosa.

-¿Conque es así, eh? -dijo Darien con una sonrisa sardónica que descartaba totalmente sus afirmaciones.

Pero Serena se dio cuenta de que había metido el dedo en la llaga. Por otro lado, se sintió avergonzada. ¿Cómo había podido traicionar la confidencia que Mamoru le había hecho? Y aunque no los mostrara demasiado, Darien seguro que tenía sentimientos. Y, por supuesto, ella se los había herido al contarle que Mamoru se sentía culpable de los errores que había cometido cuando era su tutor.

Mamoru le había contado que Darien siempre se había sentido superior a la gente que lo rodeaba. Su brillantez intelectual lo había separado de ellos a muy temprana edad y lo había hecho intolerante de aquellos menos dotados.

-No tendría que haber dicho esas cosas -susurró Serena valientemente, intentando arreglar el daño-, Mamoru sólo lo dijo aquella vez que tuviste tanta publicidad por abandonar a la actriz, ¿recuerdas? La que tuvieron que llevar al hospital por sobredosis.

-No fue por sobredosis, sino por alcoholismo. La dejé porque no estaba nunca sobria- respondió Darien fríamente.

-Mamoru no... no lo sa... sabía y se molestó mucha por todo lo que publicó la prensa- tartamudeó.

-¡Accidenti! Salí con ella unas pocas semanas y tenía el problema mucho antes de conocerme, pero la persuadí para que se pusiera en manos de expertos -los oscuros ojos la desafiaron-. Incluso me ocupé de que estuviera en una unidad especial que le propiciara todo el apoyo que necesitaba.

-Mamoru habría estado tan aliviado de saberlo -dijo Serena bajándose tras él del coche y apoyando una ansiosa mano en su brazo.

Él la miró desde su altura con tal arrogancia, que ella retiró la mano como si se hubiese quemado.

-No era mi intención herir tus sentimientos -lo miró con sincera preocupación.

-¿Herir mis sentimientos? ¿De dónde has sacado la idea de...?

-No aceptas bien las disculpas, ¿verdad? -dijo Serena, azorada ante la amarga rabia que relampagueó en sus brillantes ojos oscuros-. Cada vez que abro la boca, meto más la pata.

-Vendría bien que hicieras voto de silencio -masculló Darien.

Lo ponía nervioso, se dijo Serena consternada y encorvó los hombros.

-No te encorves -una delgada mano le empujó la espalda para que se enderezara.

De repente, a Serena se le vino el mundo abajo. Era tan frío, cruel y crítico que siempre había encontrado imposible concentrarse cuando estaba con él.

Darien miró la temblorosa línea de sus labios.

-¡No voy a llorar! ¡No! -juró Serena.

-No te creo.

Sus enormes ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Dio. Tienes unos ojos preciosos -aseguró Darien con un tono abrupto y áspero, mirándola a la cara como si fuera la única mujer del universo.

Completamente anonadada, Serena lo miró conteniendo la respiración. Su voz profunda y sensual le recorrió la columna como una ola, causándole un escalofrío.

Paralizada por esos increíbles ojos insondables, creyó que el mundo se había detenido. Sin embargo, en otro nivel, reconoció el deseo desesperado que surgía de sus entrañas como una bestia hambrienta y aterradora. La sensación la asustó enormemente, pero aunque quisiera no podría haberse movido, ni hablado, ni roto el hechizo que la encadenaba. Fue Darien quien lo hizo. Las negras pestañas descendieron, liberándola de la prisión de sus emociones. Mientras lo miraba, desorientada por lo que le sucedía, lo vio respirar lenta y profundamente, como un hombre que se recupera de un largo sueño y comienza a caminar.

-Acabo de tener una sensación muy rara -le confió Serena, corriendo a su lado y chocándose con unos turistas.

-¿Una sensación rara? -formuló Darien con voz inexpresiva, tirando de su mano para sacarla de entre la gente.

-No me siento muy bien -declaró. Sentía el cuerpo primero frío y luego caliente, la cabeza le daba vueltas, las piernas las sentía débiles como gelatina y los pechos le latían de la forma más incómoda. Enfocó los ojos asombrados en la corbata de seda burdeos-. Espero que no sea la gripe. Quizás estoy triste porque no veré a Andrew durante un tiempo.

Lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida por la intensidad de su mirada penetrante.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso de mis ojos?-preguntó.

-Estaba tratando de distraerte para que no lloraras. Y funcionó -dijo, con ojos tan helados y remotos como el Himalaya.

Darien la hizo atravesar las puertas doradas de la impresionante tienda frente a la cual se habían detenido, pero una vez dentro, la abandonó para irse a conversar con una esbelta mujer mayor que parecía esperarlo.

-Berjerait te elegirá la ropa -dijo volviendo al rato-. No cuestiones su elección. Sabe lo que quiero.

Y con fría seguridad se marchó. Serena lo vio irse perpleja. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer ese tratamiento tan frío? Ser Serena Tsukino, decidió tristemente. Torpe, indiscreta y vergonzosamente emocional. Tres fallos que Darien nunca podría aceptar.

La tarde siguiente, Serena se echó una mirada de duda en el espejo del dormitorio. No se reconocía. El traje de chaqueta azul exponía mucho más de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a mostrar. La camiseta de seda que llevaba debajo dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus senos, y los zapatos de finísimo tacón y elegantes tiras tenían una altura peligrosa que le dificultaba un poco el caminar.

El teléfono junto a su cama sonó.

-Quiero verte en el salón dentro de diez minutos -pronunció Darien secamente.

-¡Caramba! Casi no me encuentras. Me iba a casa de Andrew -le confió alegremente.

Colgó el auricular y salió de la habitación.

-Me va a costar un poco dominar estos tacones -anunció al entrar al salón y tropezar en la entrada, por lo que tuvo que agarrarse del pomo de la puerta para recuperar el equilibrio.

Darien, que se llevaba una copa de brandy a los labios, se quedó petrificado.

Serena también. El llevaba una chaqueta blanca que le quedaba como un guante. El color claro le acentuando la exótica combinación de piel dorada, ojos zafiros y pelo negro. Resultaba tan devastadoramente atractivo que Serena se quedó boquiabierta. Y por algún motivo Darien también se la quedó mirando. De repente, se sintió incómoda y mortificada por haberlo mirado de ese modo.

-¿Tardaremos mucho? No quiero que Andrew se vaya.

-Dío mío. Dudo que se vaya si te ve -los brillantes ojos le recorrieron la silueta, desde la camiseta de seda hasta las torneadas piernas, que por primera vez mostraba fuera del gimnasio. -¡Esa imbécil! -exclamó abruptamente- ¡Tienes aspecto de prostituta de lujo! ¡El escote es demasiado pronunciado! ¡La falda es muy corta!

Sorprendida y mortificada, Serena lo miró.

-La falda me llega casi a la rodilla...

-Totalmente inapropiado para Mamoru, y menos todavía para hacerle la colada a Andrew –concluyó Darien, mascullando.

-Quería que viera mi nuevo aspecto -dijo Serena, desilusionada como un niño al que le han pinchado el globo.

Darien elevó una ceja azabache, logrando que se sintiese avergonzada de desear que Andrew le echase una mirada y se diese cuenta de que ella era la mujer para él.

De repente se sintió agradecida de que Darien se lo hubiese dicho. No quería que Andrew creyese que estaba intentando conquistarlo. Eso podría arruinar su amistad para siempre y hacer que huyera de ella. Se pondría su ropa antigua y quitaría el maquillaje.

-Vendrá un joyero a traernos una selección de anillos de compromiso. Podrás quedarte con lo que elijas.

-No. Cuando reciba un verdadero anillo de compromiso quiero que sea el primero. Consideraré a éste un préstamo.

Cuando el joyero llegó, Serena estaba encogida en el sofá, deseando poder haber ido a cambiarse. Si Darien decía que estaba demasiado insinuante, seguro que tendría razón. Se avergonzaba de no haberse dado cuenta ella. Sin embargo, había visto montones de chicas perfectamente respetables con ropa parecida.

-Elige -dijo Darien en el tenso silencio.

-Los diamantes son muy fríos -suspiró Serena-. Las perlas y los ópalos traen mala suerte. Hay gente que dice que el verde tampoco es demasiado afortunado. No sé nada de los rubíes, pero...

-Entonces, elige un rubí.

-Los rubíes representan amor apasionado -dijo en tono de disculpa-. Creo que mejor será elegir un diamante.

Darien respiró profundo y eligió la sortija de diamantes más opulenta.

-Nos quedamos con éste.

Era tan grande, que parecía sacada de una bolsita de chucherías de cumpleaños. Serena se sintió aliviada de que no le gustase el anillo. Así podían mantener todo a un nivel impersonal.

En cuanto el joyero le midió el dedo, Serena se puso de pie.

-¿Me puedo ir ahora?

-Cuando quieras -dijo Darien ácidamente.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Serena llamaba a la puerta de Andrew. Un desconocido le abrió la puerta.

-¿Buscas a Andrew? -preguntó amable.

Serena asintió.

-Trabajamos juntos. Me dijo que usase su piso mientras él está en Nueva York.

-¿Nueva York? -dijo Serena en tono tembloroso, segura de haber oído mal.

-Un traslado temporal. Se lo ofrecieron ayer. Una oportunidad como ésa no se puede desperdiciar, así que se fue esta mañana.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estará fuera? -preguntó Serena, azorada.

-Creo que un par de meses.

**WOW ASI QUE SERE OCULTABA SU CUERPO POR CULPA DE SU HERMANASTRA, VAYA CON ESE NUEVO LOOK LUCE GENIAL ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO LINDA NOCHE...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una deuda de amor**

**(The Spanish Groom)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 4**

-El señor Chiba la espera -informó Artemis con urgencia contenida.

Serena acomodó a Spike en su canasta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-La cocinera se llevará a Spike .a la cocina todos los días. A ella no le tiene miedo -le dijo el mayordomo amablemente-. Si nos deja, lo mimaremos todo lo posible.

Asintió sin hablar, por temor a que se le escaparan las lágrimas. Miró la pecera, donde Darien y su compañera Milly nadaban cada uno en su territorio. Un poco como ella y Darien, pensó con tristeza. Vivía en su casa pero apenas si lo veía.

-Llevaré la pecera a la cocina también -prometió Artemis.

-Les hablo todos los días.

-La cocinera habla como una cotorra, no se preocupe.

Darien se paseaba por la entrada impaciente, elegante con su traje ligero. La miró con brillantes ojos interrogantes.

-Perdona por hacerte esperar.

Darien se tomó su tiempo mirándola y Serena se alisó nerviosa la falda de su moderno vestido verde.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-Le he alargado el bajo. Necesitaba algo con que ocuparme anoche. A Andrew lo han enviado a Nueva York por un tiempo... ni siquiera le pude decir adiós.

-La pequeñas crueldades de la vida refuerzan el carácter -dijo Darien con sorprendente falta de consideración, guiándola hacia la puerta de salida-. Ahora, cuando estés en España, no tendrás la distracción de pensar que Andrew se ha quedado en Londres.

-Supongo que no... Y es una gran oportunidad para él. Su jefe lo ha de tener en gran estima, si le ofrece una oportunidad así -comentó, esbozando una valerosa sonrisa.

Una vez en la limusina Darien se dio vuelta hacia ella.

-Tienes sombra verde en un ojo y azul en el otro.

-¿Se nota?

-Mucho.

Serena asintió, tomó un pañuelo de papel y se quitó la sombra sin mirarse al espejo. Luego sacó una novela y se puso a leer. La idea se le había ocurrido la noche anterior. Si metía la nariz en un libro, no lo forzaría a hablar con ella.

Una hora y media más tarde subía por las escalerillas de su jet privado sin tratar de disimular su excitación.

-Nunca he viajado en avión -le comentó a la azafata- ¡Tampoco he estado en el extranjero!

-¡Siéntate y compórtate como una adulta! -le ladró Darien en el oído por detrás.

Enrojeciendo, Serena se dejó caer en el asiento más próximo.

-Tú te sientas conmigo -dijo Darien con aspecto de estar haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse.

Serena se preguntó qué habría hecho mal. No le había hablado ni una vez, y había supuesto que él estaría encantado de poder olvidar que ella existía. Charló amigablemente con el chófer y con esa señora tan agradable en el aeropuerto. Y en vez de apreciar que no lo obligase a salir de su reserva natural, Darien se había ido poniendo más y más tenso.

-¿Por qué te molestas?

-Te haces amiga de todo el mundo. No tienes ni dignidad ni escrúpulos. Le contaste al chófer lo de Andrew...

-Y él me contó del divorcio de su hija.

-Exacto. Es un empleado. ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía una hija! -acusó Darien, mientras el sonido de los motores del avión se hacía más agudo y el jet comenzaba a deslizarse por la pista.

Serena se puso pálida y se aferró a los brazos de su asiento con los nudillos blancos.

-¡Dios Santo! ¡Me siento mal... tengo miedo... no quiero ir a ningún sitio! -gritó de repente, soltándose el cinturón de seguridad e intentando ponerse de pie.

Una mano la retuvo en el asiento. Mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aliento, Darien le vio la cara de pánico y pasándole los delgados dedos por el cabello, la sujetó con fuerza y la besó.

Serena se olvidó de que estaba a bordo de un jet. Se olvidó que tenía miedo. Incluso se olvidó que le tenía miedo a él. Alelada, sintió el duro calor de su boca separándole los labios. Como un rayo que le explotara dentro, el beso le encendió una hoguera que le consumió todos los pensamientos sensatos. Sin darse cuenta, se aferró a él. Cuando la punta de su experta lengua le invadió, la húmeda dulzura de la boca, se estremeció como si la sacudiese un vendaval y le entrelazó los dedos en el sedoso pelo.

Su beso sabía tan bien que quería hundirse en él y perderse para siempre en la seductora marea de la sensación física que la asaltaba. Urgencia y energía se acumularon en su interior, luchando por escapar. Apenas probó la tentación, sucumbió a ella. Sin previo aviso, Darien se separó de golpe, tomándola de los brazos para alejarla. Serena abrió los ojos, pestañeó y enfocó la mirada en el brillo febril de sus oscuros ojos. No podía ver su enfado, pero podía sentirlo en el tenso ambiente.

-¿Eso también lo he hecho mal? -preguntó, tratando de convencerse de que Darien Chiba la había besado.

Abatió sus increíbles pestañas y la soltó, pero el aire vibraba con el silencio.

-Está claro que sólo lo hiciste porque me puse histérica -Serena miró hacia otro lado y trató de controlar el temblor que le sacudía.

-Incluso Mamoru pretenderá que una pareja recién comprometida se dé un beso de vez en cuando -le comunicó Darien sin expresión en la voz.

Serena hizo un esfuerzo por tragar. Si Mamoru los viese dándose un beso tan apasionado, se quedaría petrificado de horror. ¿Apasionado? Seguro que para Darien no, decidió, mientras se le contraían los músculos del vientre. Para Darien era obvio que había sido un beso normal, un ensayo desganado. Probablemente le había molestado que ella se entregase a ese beso como si fuesen Romeo y Julieta.

-Te parece que me gustó demasiado besarte -dijo Serena evitándole los ojos. Se sentía terriblemente avergonzada pero dispuesta, pese a ello, a aclarar la situación-. Me tomaste por sorpresa. Supongo que con tu experiencia estarás acostumbrado a ese tipo de respuesta, pero para mí fue más bien un experimento.

-Creo que será mejor que dejemos esta conversación para otro momento.

Inesperadamente Serena se volvió hacia él con una radiante sonrisa de anticipación curvándole los encendidos labios.

-No comprendes. Si tú me haces sentir así, ¡imagínate cómo me hará sentir Andrew!

El silencio los cubrió como una pesada losa.

Darien la miró con los ojos oscuros como una noche de tormenta y ni un músculo moviéndose en su pétreo rostro. La tensión se podía sentir como una bomba a punto de explotar.

-Sólo quería asegurarte que no soy una boba que se siente atraída por ti... quiero decir, que nunca me podría sentir atraída... tú eres tan... tan... -se quedó cortada ante el silencio con que recibió su confesión.

-¿Tan... qué? -invitó Darien, con una sonrisa letal como una cobra.

-Tan distinto a mí -tragó, un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

-Eso no era lo que ibas a decir.

-Iba a decir algo muy hiriente otra vez -rectificó apresuradamente.

-¿Como qué, Serena?

-Tan inhumano, egoísta, frío -susurró, hipnotizada por la oscura mirada.

-Y tú eres tan refrescante, tan peligrosamente honesta -murmuró Darien.

Serena se quedó sin aliento sin saber por qué. En ese momento, la voz de la azafata rompió el hechizo.

-El capitán se preguntaba si la señorita Tsukino querría visitar la cabina, señor.

Darien apoyó la arrogante cabeza en el respaldo.

-Creo que la señorita Tsukino estará encantada. No toques nada, Serena. No te caigas contra nada tampoco.

La azafata se rió.

Serena se puso roja al levantarse de su asiento porque sabía que Darien no lo decía de broma.

Cuando Serena salió del jet en Málaga, su alegre actitud se había desvanecido. La realidad era bien distinta. En aquel momento, al seguir a Darien por el aeropuerto, se daba cuenta de que tomar parte en el engaño iba contra todos sus principios.

Cuando Darien se lo propuso, se hallaba sumida en la total desesperación, muerta de preocupación por las deudas de Rei y exhausta por los dos trabajos. Además, la noticia de la débil salud de Mamoru le cayó como una bomba.

Darien fue tan convincente haciendo que todo pareciera sencillo e inofensivo.

Incluso la hizo sentir que si se negaba sería cruel y egoísta. Pero las perspectivas de mentirle a un anciano tan sincero y confiado como Mamoru la puso enferma de nervios y culpa.

-¡Serena! ¿No te diste cuenta de que me habías perdido? -exclamó Darien, volviendo para atrás para interceptarla por cuarta vez y orientarla en la dirección correcta.

-No...

Al salir a la calle, Darien le abrió la puerta de la limusina con aire de un hombre que ha conducido un rebaño entero de ovejas y logra encerrar la última en el redil.

Serena emergió de sus inquietos pensamientos al darse cuenta de que Darien le ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad como si fuese un carcelero medieval poniéndole las cadenas a un prisionero.

-Quédate allí. No te muevas.

Serena miró el delgado y oscuro rostro de fascinante atractivo sin comprender, batiendo las pestañas sorprendida.

-¿Y adónde me iba a ir?

-Y mejor será que borres de tu cara esa expresión. Sufrir por Andrew está totalmente prohibido- los severos ojos oscuros le estudiaron la cara sin remordimientos-. Tienes que representar tu papel y, si bien no espero que lo hagas como para un Oscar, al menos ten una apariencia feliz.

-Pero si no estaba sufriendo por Andrew. Por si quieres saberlo, me preocupa tener que mentirle a Mamoru.

-Déjame que yo me ocupe de mentir.

-Es verdad. Seguro que lo haces mucho mejor que yo -concedió Serena reflexivamente.

Los ojos de Darien brillaron de incredulidad.

-No sé cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí sin que te estrangulase -confesó-. He descubierto que mi paciencia es mucho mayor de lo que pensaba.

-¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa tan horrible? ¿Qué he hecho para merecerlo?

-¿Quieres saberlo? ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? -masculló Darien-. Uno... tienes la atención de un mosquito. Dos... atravesaste el aeropuerto como una gallina sin cabeza. Tres... sigues actuando como el auxiliar de la oficina. Dime una cosa... ¿Cuándo piensas comenzar a actuar como mi novia? Mientras te probabas las gorras de la tripulación de mi avión en la cabina, te oí varias veces llamarme señor Chiba. Cuatro... eres una maníaca emocional... -O estás totalmente eufórica, o al borde de las lágrimas. No hay un feliz término medio, un agradable nivel normal.

-Mi vida no ha sido demasiado normal recientemente -apuntó Serena, ahogadamente.

-Punto cinco gruñó, haciendo un esfuerzo mientras los ojos azul cielo se llenaban de lágrimas de indefenso reproche-. No me gusta que me ignoren.

Como un niño pequeño, convencido de que el mundo entero giraba en torno a él, pensó Serena, y estuvo tentada de decir que no recordaba que él indicase deseos de hablar con ella. No pretendería que ella se quedase a su lado sin hablar, como una marioneta esperando que alguien tirase de los hilos, ¿no?

-No te ignoraba. Pensé que no querías que te molestase. Eres tan complicado...

-¿Complicado? -repitió Darien, en tono de total incredulidad.

-No te gusta la gente. Te sientes superior a todo, especialmente la diversión. Ese cerebro tuyo siempre está activo, disecando todo... siempre estás tan serio... es enervante.

-Yo te encuentro a ti enervante -le comunicó Darien después de una pausa.

Serena lo miró, perdiéndose en las profundidades de los ojos de reflejos zafiros. El corazón le dio un vuelco y a la vez le remordió la conciencia. Desvió la vista, pero en su mente se reflejó la imagen del triste e inteligente niño que una vez Mamoru le describió apenado. A los cinco años ya era un cínico, con una gran desconfianza en los adultos.

El inoportuno resultado de un precipitado matrimonio, Darien había sido de bebé el juguete de una rica y joven madre. Sus padres se separaron antes de que él naciese. Su padre quiso que su mujer abortase, y cuando ella se negó a hacerlo, se consideró absuelto de cualquier responsabilidad que no fuese la económica.

Cuando Darien comenzó a caminar, la joven Athenea se dio cuenta de que requería más atención de la que ella estaba dispuesta a darle, por lo que lo dejó en manos de una larga sucesión de niñeras hasta que el niño tuvo edad para meterlo en un internado. Y luego, muchas veces encontró más cómodo dejarlo allí que tenerlo consigo durante las vacaciones de verano.

Athenea era muy inmadura. No tenía padres, así que carecía de su apoyo. Muchas veces tuvo buenas intenciones, pero era muy egoísta. Siempre le prometía a Darien una visita, pero siempre le fallaba. Uno de sus muchos maridos la alentó a que hiciera un mayor esfuerzo durante un tiempo, pero pronto desapareció de la escena.

Así que no era sorprendente que Darien fuese un solitario, reflexionó Serena, arrepintiéndose de haberlo censurado. Había sido injusta y cruel. Darien no podía evitar ser así. Cuando Mamoru se hizo cargo de él, a los doce años, el daño ya estaba hecho. Darien se había cerrado a sus emociones. Nunca había tenido un hogar verdadero, ni hermanos que le tomaran el pelo, nunca lo habían querido y apreciado por sí mismo, excepto Mamoru.

-¿Por qué me miras así? -preguntó Darien frustrado mientras la limusina se detenía junto a la zona privada donde los esperaba un helicóptero.

Serena no respondió porque de repente se había dado cuenta de que Mamoru Shiels era probablemente la única persona en el mundo a quien Darien quería. Y le pareció que el esfuerzo que Darien estaba haciendo para procurarle felicidad era de lo más tierno, lo más indicativo de que... los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas otra vez.

-Está bien -dijo Darien, haciendo un gesto para calmarla, lo que pareció raro en él-. Quizás no te guste el helicóptero, pero la alternativa es horas de coche por las montañas...

-En realidad pensaba en ti -dijo acongojada, arrancando su húmeda mirada de la de él.

-No pienses en mí. Realmente no quiero que pienses en mí.

Serena asintió. Darien le tomó la mano y le puso el opulento anillo de compromiso.

-Haré todo lo que pueda para convencer a Mamoru, te lo juro -prometió Serena fervientemente-. Me comportaré como él esperaría que me comportase si estuviese enamorada. Trataré de pensar en ti como pienso en Andrew -le confió.

-Podría resultar peligroso. Quizás te enamores de mí.

Lo miró con tal asombro en los ojos que Darien le devolvió la mirada.

-Puede que sea un frío niño mimado, pero no quiero que esta pantomima cause ningún daño - le dijo con fría expresión en la cara-. Una mujer que se pone a llorar cuando un pececito ejerce el canibalismo tiene que ser más vulnerable de lo común. Cuando aquel día te vi en la fuente preguntándole cómo podía haberse rebajado a comerse a su hermano, decidí que eras de otro planeta.

-Les tomo mucho cariño a mis animales, pero no hay peligro de que me enamore de ti –le respondió Serena furiosa y se subió al helicóptero sin mirar atrás. Mientras sobrevolaban las sierras andaluzas, Serena se quedó ensimismada. Por fin se había dado cuenta de qué era lo que le sucedía.

Darien era guapísimo y obviamente ella había reaccionado a su atractivo sexual. No era que la atrajera mentalmente, razonó, sino que le atraía su físico. Como cuando tenía un poco de hambre y se imaginaba un postre delicioso. Era tonto, inocuo y sin sentido. Ya que había comprendido cuál era el problema, decidió controlarse de ahora en adelante. Poner a Darien en el mismo plano que una tarta de chocolate la hizo sentirse menos amenazada y nerviosa. Pronto superaría esa tontería.

Cuando el helicóptero comenzó a descender, ya atardecía. Serena vio un valle escondido con un denso bosque y un serpenteante camino que se perdía en la distancia. Una hermosa finca se extendía en una ladera. Su tejado rojo y blancas paredes brillaban en la semioscuridad. El helicóptero descendió a un helipuerto dentro de los muros de la propiedad.

Darien se bajó de un salto y extendió una mano para ayudarla.

-¿Aquí... es donde vive Mamoru?

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una casita al pie de una montaña adornada con redes de mariposa?

Sin poder reaccionar, Serena negó con la cabeza. Era una casa enorme, con toda la elegante opulencia que sólo los muy, muy ricos daban por sentado. Darien la tomó de la mano.

-Ven, demos la gran noticia de una vez por todas.

Una sonriente mujer salió a recibirlos. Al escuchar lo que le dijo, una arruga se dibujó en la frente de Darien.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mamoru no está -Darien le soltó la mano. Ya no tenía necesidad de simular que quería ni siquiera ese pequeño contacto físico con ella, supuso Serena-. El ama de llaves no sabe dónde ha ido. ¡Típico de Mamoru! ¡Con su estado de salud, no me explico qué estará haciendo en el campo!

-Quizás tendrías que haberlo llamado para avisarle que veníamos.

-Quería sorprenderlo -le echó Darien una mirada exasperada-. No es mi estilo, pero es exactamente el impulso irracional que Mamoru esperaría de una pareja recién comprometida.

Serena se lo quedó mirando sin poder encontrar la conexión.

-¡Pensé que vernos llegar por sorpresa lo haría parecer más convincente, como si yo no pudiera esperar para mostrarle a mi novia! -explicó impaciente y se dirigió a la mujer en perfecto español para luego decirle-: Luna te mostrará mi habitación. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas para localizar a Mamoru.

Un hombre subía ya el equipaje por la escalera de hierro forjado y piedra. Serena siguió a la mujer hasta el primer piso, preocupada. Seguro que no lo había comprendido bien. Darien no había podido decir «mi habitación». No pretendería que ella compartiera su habitación con él.

Pero minutos más tarde Luna le indicó una habitación muy grande y lujosamente

amueblada, donde sus maletas junto a las de Darien parecían confirmarlo. Serena miró la cama, con su cabecera de intrincada talla. Era una cama enorme. No, era ridículo. Había habido un malentendido. Después de todo, Mamoru era muy anticuado y siempre se quejaba de la relajada moral de la juventud moderna.

Tratando de contener su incomodidad, Serena bajó a buscar a Darien. Lo encontró en la magnífica biblioteca, y durante un segundo la enorme cantidad de volúmenes que cubrían las paredes la detuvo maravillada. Darien hablaba por teléfono en español. Su voz profunda y masculina sonaba tan sensual, pensó vagamente, mientras una sensación rara le corría por la espalda. Además, después de horas de viaje, Darien seguía tan elegante como siempre.

-Si tienes hambre, Luna te preparará algo de comer -le dijo, como para que se fuese.

Quedarse requirió un poco de valor.

-Ha habido una confusión -dijo Serena, moviendo los pies inquieta -. Han puesto mis cosas con las tuyas... en la misma habitación, quiero decir. Y no sé suficiente español como para explicar que... bueno, ya sabes...

-No, no lo sé -levantó Darien una negra ceja con ironía-. Es lógico que tengamos que compartir la habitación. Mamoru no es tonto. ¡Si durmiéramos separados no se creería nunca que nuestro compromiso va en serio!

**JAJAJA AHORA RESULTA QUE VAN A COMPARTIR HABITACION A MI ESO ME SUENA A MAS DE UNA REPRESENTACION ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una deuda de amor**

**(The Spanish Groom)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 5**

Serena se quedó mirando a Darien boquiabierta mientras lentamente la cara le cambiaba de color.

-¿De verdad pretendes que comparta tu habitación? -susurró incrédula-. No puedo compartir la cama contigo. Ni se me ocurrió considerarlo cuando accedí a este acuerdo.

Darien dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y la miró.

-¿Conque no, eh? Me vendiste tu futuro inmediato a un precio que ya he pagado. Estabas hundida hasta las orejas en deudas y muerta de miedo porque te iban a llevar a juicio para que pagaras por tu deshonestidad. No tienes ningún derecho a exigir nada -advirtió con frialdad, mirándola como si ella fuese un bicho que merece ser aplastado-. Y estás muy lejos de ser la pobrecita inocente con que has engatusado a Mamoru.

El ataque fue tan directo e inesperado, que se quedó sin habla.

-No soy deshonesta, y...

-Sí que lo eres. Te metiste en deudas que no podías pagar ni por asomo. Es igual que robar- acusó Darien, haciendo una mueca de desdén- . Y como intentas convencerme a mí también, creo que ha llegado el momento de poner punto y final a tus fantasías.

-¿Fantasías? -repitió débilmente Serena.

-¿Y las enormes fiestas? ¿Y la ridículamente cara decoración para un piso alquilado? ¿Qué otra cosa pueden ser, sino fantasías? No me das ni la más mínima pena -le informó Darien sin dudarlo-. Sé que tienes un cerebro, y sé que sabías exactamente lo que hacías.

-¡Pero esas fiestas no eran mías... y el apartamento tampoco! -interrumpió Serena.

-Supongo que pensaste que Mamoru te pagaría las cuentas. ¡Qué susto cuando te enteraste de que es pobre como las ratas y que depende enteramente de mí, verdad!

-Jamás pretendí una cosa así. Tienes una opinión tan odiosa de los demás, Darien, que siempre buscas el lado malo, nunca, nunca el lado bueno de la gente.

Darien la miró desde su altura con los ojos fríos como hielo.

-Oh, estoy seguro de que no lo hiciste por maldad, pero tengo la certeza de que en algún momento le habrás pedido un préstamo para salir del atolladero.

-Entonces, quizás deberías pedirle mis cartas -respondió Serena con toda la dignidad de que era capaz-. Y a lo mejor deberías cerciorarte de que la información que tienes es la correcta.

-¿Y por qué va a ser incorrecta? -preguntó Darien secamente.

-Mi hermana dio esas fiestas.

-No tienes una hermana. No tienes ni un solo pariente vivo.

-Estoy hablando de mi hermanastra, Rei Hino, la famosa modelo. El apartamento era de ella. Cuando llegué a Londres me fui a vivir a su casa y porque viajaba tanto abrió una cuenta conjunta para que yo me ocupara de pagar todo. Luego las cosas salieron mal... - Serena sacudió su dolorida cabeza como si todavía estuviese intentando averiguar cómo se había complicado su vida.

-¿Rei Hino? -preguntó Darien sorprendido, pero Serena, inmersa en su historia, no captó la extrañeza con que había formulado la pregunta.

-Rei decidió irse a Los Angeles a hacerse actriz y sigue allí... no sé dónde. Bueno, el tema es que el gerente del banco, que fue muy amable... -enfatizó Serena y luego se hizo un lío tratando de explicarle cómo ella había acabado teniendo que pagar las deudas de su hermana.

-Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces Esmeralda Moon sabía que Rei Hino era su cliente y no tú.

-Por supuesto. Pero cuando se enteró de que Rei se había marchado de Gran Bretaña, se puso furiosa. Creo que no me creyó cuando le dije que no tenía la dirección de Rei.

-Seguro que no, aunque puedo averiguarlo -advirtió Darien, pero en su voz se notaba que la creía.

-Averigua todo lo que quieras. No tengo nada que ocultar.

A medida que Darien le hacía más preguntas, la cara se le ponía más seria.

-Retiro lo que he dicho sobre tu cerebro -dijo por fin-. Te falla en técnicas de supervivencia y sentido común.

-No comprendes. Rei se sentía muy mal por el tema, pero con la mudanza a Los Ángeles se había quedado sin dinero. Si supieras qué generosa fue cuando mi madrastra estaba enferma...

-¿Ah, sí? -por algún motivo Darien sonó muy sorprendidq.

-Fue absolutamente fantástica, y yo le estoy muy agradecida. Es una bellísima persona. A veces un poco irreflexiva, pero muy generosa y buena con todo lo que tiene. Cuando lo tiene, quiero decir -concluyó, un poco confusa.

-Generosa... buena -dijo Darien, estudiándola como si fuese una extraña forma de vida que nunca había visto antes. Una mezcla de reticente fascinación e incredulidad contenida se combinaba en sus facciones-. Supongo que la querrás mucho.

Serena asintió. Se daba cuenta de la incredulidad de Darien, pero, contrariamente a él, creía en tomar a la gente como era. Los errores de Rei no influían en absoluto en su cariño por ella. Tampoco le había reprochado nunca que no se personara durante la larga enfermedad de su madrastra. Rei y su madre no se llevaban bien en absoluto y Rei jamás podría haberla cuidado como se merecía. Por el contrario, Serena quería mucho a su madrastra y deseaba hacer todo lo posible para agradecerle que le hubiese dado su cariño como si fuese su verdadera hija.

Darien bajó su mirada a los claros ojos azules, abrió la boca y finalmente la volvió a cerrar. Pero luego la curiosidad fue más fuerte.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo la cuidaste? -no pudo resistir preguntarle.

Serena se lo dijo.

-Una parte bastante larga de tu vida -comentó inexorable. -No me arrepentiré nunca de haberlo hecho.

Darien exhaló un lento suspiro y miró hacia otro lado.

-Hasta yo puedo darme cuenta de que jamás le pedirías dinero a Mamoru -concedió-. Me equivoqué. Pensé que tenías una especie de doble vida, y ahora me doy cuenta de que lo que se ve, es lo que hay, y es horripilante.

-¿Horripilante?

-Digamos que no tenemos demasiado en común -le echó una velada mirada-. Muy pocas veces me veo forzado a apreciar lo que poseo al percibir un enfoque y una vida tan distintos a los míos.

Serena se relajó al darse cuenta de que él ya no sospechaba de ella como antes.

-Te debo una disculpa -dijo Darien con firmeza.

-No importa. Era lógico que te lo imaginases. No puedes evitar que tu mente funcione de esa manera -dijo Serena, perdonándolo-. ¿Has sabido algo de Mamoru?

-No. ¡Por lo que yo sé, podría estar acampando bajo las estrellas en algún sitio! -no pudo evitar decir con preocupación.

Serena se aclaró la garganta incómoda. Ahora que Darien estaba más accesible, insistiría en la cuestión del dormitorio.

-Darien, creo que, cuando llegue Mamoru, no le gustará nada encontrar que compartimos el dormitorio.

-No seas ridícula. No vivimos como hace medio siglo.

-Mamoru tiene valores morales muy fuertes -señaló Serena suavemente, consciente de que Darien creía saber más de su padrino que ella-. Mamoru vive en un mundo propio muy reducido, que se remonta a hace medio siglo. Estoy convencida de que se sentiría muy ofendido si compartiésemos una habitación bajo su mismo techo.

Darien la miró impaciente.

-No tienes idea de lo que dices. Mamoru nunca ha cuestionado mi forma de vivir.

Era difícil imaginarse a Mamoru enfrentándose con Darien, a quien le tenía profundo respeto, aunque la reputación de mujeriego de su ahijado le causaba gran preocupación. Pero posiblemente nunca se había atrevido a decírselo.

-Darien, no me siento cómoda con este tema del dormitorio -insistió valientemente Serena, titubeando ante la perspectiva de compartir la misma habitación con Darien, y ni qué decir de la misma cama.

-Conozco a mi padrino mejor que tú. Actúa como si yo fuera Andrew -sugirió Darien con una sarcástica mirada y abandonó la biblioteca.

Una hora más tarde, Serena subió al dormitorio con una pila de libros polvorientos, deseando meterse en cama a disfrutarlos y entró en el baño a darse una ducha.

¿No estaría exagerando un poco? A Darien nunca se le ocurriría aprovecharse de ella. Cada uno dormiría en su lado de la enorme cama y si eran respetuosos y considerados, no tenían por qué resultar embarazoso.

Cinco minutos más tarde se había puesto un atractivo camisón de seda verde agua y se hallaba metida en la cama con un enorme tomo de filosofía. Cuando Darien entró, estaba tan enfrascada en la lectura que ni se dio cuenta de ello.

-No te preocupes por mí -dijo Darien, quitándose con calma la camisa.

La sobresaltó ver su desnuda piel dorada y sus músculos flexionándose a un par de metros, y se lo quedó mirando fascinada.

Conteniendo la respiración, trató de volver a la lectura, pero las letras le bailaban frente a los ojos. Imágenes de Darien desvistiéndose le aparecieron en la mente.

Un calor como de miel derretida comenzó a extenderse por su estómago y la hizo temblar. Quería verlo desvestirse. Se quedó rígida al darse cuenta de ello, pero le costó trabajo no levantar la vista y mirar.

Cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se cerró tras él, inhaló varias bocanadas de oxígeno, la cara roja de vergüenza. ¿Sería aquello curiosidad sexual? Nunca había tenido la tentación de espiar a Andrew. Gracias a Dios, se dijo odiando sinceramente el fuego secreto de culpable excitación que la mera presencia de Darien había desatado en ella. La cercanía continua a su atractivo animal había por fin hecho mella.

Darien salió del baño y sin poder controlarse, Serena espió unos poderosos muslos cubiertos de oscuro vello y lo que parecía el bajo de los calzoncillos y sintió que le iba a dar un paro cardíaco.

-Veo que has asaltado la biblioteca -dijo Darien, tomando con felinos movimientos un libro y echándole una ojeada.

Serena asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlo. Con el rabillo del ojo lo vio retirar la sábana y meterse en cama.

-Y pensar que creí que te taparías hasta los ojos para dormir conmigo -confió Darien en un ronco murmuro aterradoramente íntimo.

La tensión de Serena había llegado a niveles incontrolables. Giró la cabeza despacio y vio que los relucientes ojos zafiros se fijaban en las generosas curvas enfundadas en suave seda.

Ruborizándose hasta la raíz del pelo, Serena apretó el libro contra sus rotundos pechos, cuyos pezones comenzaban a endurecerse peligrosamente.

-Hay demasiadas cosas en las que no piensas -murmuró Darien.

Serena intentó hundirse más en las sábanas que le llegaban hasta la cintura. Pero se quedó hipnotizada por los oscuros ojos, mientras una hambrienta excitación explotaba en su cuerpo desobediente.

-Por el contrario, yo siempre estoy pensando, excepto en la cama, donde reinan otros instintos naturales -informó Darien en un susurro suave como el terciopelo-. Tan frío, tan inhumano, pero en el dormitorio no, cara.

Serena se encontró inclinada hacia él sin saber cómo, atraída por una fuerza mayor, un fuego con el que podría quemarse pero sin embargo no podía evitar.

-¿Darien...? -preguntó temblorosa. Darien levantó una mano mientras Serena seguía cautiva de sus ojos, intentando recuperar el dominio de una mente que se había desconectado, aunque Darien dejó caer la mano, apretada en un puño.

Serena abrió los suaves y rosados labios y se los humedeció con la puntita de la lengua. Con un repentino gemido, Darien la tomó con sus manos impacientes y la estrechó en un hambriento abrazo. Pareció que estallaba un rayo entre un segundo y el siguiente. En el primero Serena era presa de un deseo que apenas podía comprender y en le segundo se había perdido sin posibilidad de recuperación.

Su cuerpo entero exultaba con la ferocidad de la sensual boca de Darien apretándose contra la suya. Cuando él se giró para apretarla bajo su peso, su lengua una daga que penetraba la dulzura de su boca, la sobrecogió la fuerza de su pasión y la agresiva respuesta que surgía en su interior.

Le recorrió la espalda con las manos, para acabar entrelazándolas en su pelo. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se pegó al de él y sintió la fuerza de su masculina excitación contra su tembloroso estómago.

-En este momento no quiero que me consideres un ensayo para Andrew.

-¿Andrew?

Darien le deslizó una mano por la suave curva de un pecho. Cuando cada célula del cuerpo se sobresaltó con una reacción instantánea, Serena abandonó toda esperanza de recuperar el control. Respiró profundamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y exponiendo el cuello, mientras temblaba de un hambre tan feroz como incontrolable.

Darien murmuró algo en incoherente italiano, toda su atención concentrada en sus manos que se dirigieron a los delgados hombros para deslizar los tirantes que la cubrían de su mirada reverente.

Un gemido ronco y agonizante se le escapó de los labios.

-Eres tan fabulosa -afirmó al deslizar la brillante seda por la orgullosa curva de sus generosos pechos, que rozó los rosados pezones, hinchados de excitación.

Y en el mismo momento en que Serena intentaba cubrir su piel entregada, Darien la tocó donde nadie lo había hecho antes y el mundo entero se esfumó con el surgir violento de su sobrecogedora respuesta.

-Darien -gimió.

-Madre di Dio -murmuró él absorto en la seducción.

Le recorrió el cuerpo con las manos, rozándole las tiernas cúspides con los pulgares y haciendo que se retorciera de placer. Y luego inclinó la oscura cabeza sobre uno de los tensos botones rosados y con la lengua lo acarició, su humedad haciendo que la temperatura se convirtiera en fiebre y que de la garganta le salieran sonidos estrangulados.

Serena arqueó la espalda, un fuego subiéndole entre los muslos en un espiral de incontrolable deseo enloquecedor. Temblando en el círculo de sus brazos, Darien le cubrió la boca con la suya nuevamente. No oyó la puerta que se abría, no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que el educado acento de Mamoru, se elevó en un saludo de bienvenida entusiasmado.

-¡Muchacho! ¿Cuándo has llegado?

Darien levantó la cabeza de golpe y Serena miró por encima de su hombro horrorizada y confusa. Mamoru se había quedado como un Santa Claus a quien le han dicho que la Navidad no existe.

-Discutiremos esto abajo, Darien -anunció el padrino con un profundo tono de censura y mortificación antes de girar sobre sus talones e irse.

**JAJAJA QUE ONDA ESTAN EN PLENA ESCENA APUNTO Y LES CAE MAMORU DE SORPRESA JAJAJ ESTE CAPITULO ME ENCANTO SOBRE TODO QUE AL FIN DARIEN ENTENDIO QUE LA RUBIA ES UNA MUJER QUE VALE LA PENA...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una deuda de amor**

**(The Spanish Groom)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 6**

-¡Porca miseria! -exclamó Darien, que se había quedado paralizado mirando el espacio que antes ocupara Mamoru como si hubiera sido un adolescente. Saltó de la cama-. ¡Mamoru me miró como si me odiase! -dijo, pasándose una insegura mano por el pelo, los oscuros ojos llenos de torturada emoción.

-¡Te... te dije que a Mamoru no le parecería bien! -susurró Serena, tratando de acomodarse el camisón.

-¡No creí que volviese tan tarde y nos encontrase así! No es exactamente la forma en que pensaba darle la noticia. Pero cuando le diga que estamos comprometidos, se calmará- pronosticó Darien con el ceño fruncido.

Incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, Serena se arrepintió avergonzada de lo que había estado haciendo con Darien, pero a la vez fue consciente de que el deseo físico seguía agazapado en su interior como su peor enemigo.

-Mamoru eligió un buen momento para interrumpir -continuó Darien en el vestidor-. La próxima vez que te metas en la cama conmigo, cúbrete de la cabeza a los pies.

-No habrá una segunda vez -respondió Serena mortificada-. No esperaba que sucediese nada por el estilo.

-Pero ahora tienes pruebas de que soy humano. Mete a un hombre sexualmente activo en una cama con una mujer con escasas ropas que emite señales provocativas y se saldrá del camino recto inmediatamente.

Serena se sentó en la cama.

-No emitía señales provocativas -protestó-. ¡Leía mi libro tranquilamente y me saltaste encima!

Asomándose del vestidor con la camisa a medio poner, Darien le echó una mirada incrédula.

-¡Me lo estabas rogando!

-Ni siquiera me gustas... ¿Cómo iba a rogártelo? -respondió enfadada.

-¿No? Pues en contra de mi voluntad y mi inteligencia me siento atraído sexualmente por ti- reconoció, con pétrea expresión en el rostro-. Al menos lo reconozco, no como tú, que te encargas de recordarme a todas horas que estás enamorada de alguien más.

Serena se lo quedó mirando sorprendida, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Que te sientes atraído por mí? -dijo, quedándose sin aliento.

-Es deseo, Serena. Lujuria -afirmó Darien-. Una complicación que no necesitamos y que evitaremos.

Conque la naturaleza les estaba jugando una mala pasada. Había química sexual pero nada más, y Darien estaba aliviado de que la llegada de Mamoru hubiese interrumpido su intimidad. No recordaba nunca haber sido presa de tan encontrados sentimientos. No se le ocurrió hasta que Darien se fue, que ella también tenía que bajar. No tendría que haber permitido que Darien la convenciera de compartir la habitación. Y ahora era su obligación tranquilizar y asegurar junto con Darien como si fueran una pareja de verdad.

Darien tenía razón. Había sido un poco directo, pero tenía razón, se dijo mientras se ponía una ligera bata de algodón y se pasaba un cepillo por el pelo. Esos sentimientos que la asaltaban cada vez que miraba a Darien eran pura lujuria. Y lo único que tenía Darien a su favor era su increíble atractivo y su magnetismo sexual.

Era impaciente, manipulador, sarcástico, crítico y frío... excepto en el dormitorio.

Claro que tenía motivos para serlo, pensó mientras salía de la habitación. Era impaciente porque lo quería todo perfecto, sarcástico y crítico porque era más inteligente que el resto de la gente y le resultaría frustrante tener que esperar a que los otros comprendieran su razonamientos. En cuanto a su frialdad, se debía a su infancia terriblemente solitaria. Y quería a Mamoru con locura. Su desaprobación lo había afectado tanto...

Siguió el murmullo de voces hasta encontrarse ante una puerta entreabierta. Estaba a punto de golpear cuando oyó a Mamoru decir algo que nunca imaginó podría salir de la boca de un hombre tan dulce.

-Así que le diste a mi pobre Serena un anillo para seducirla -decía Mamoru disgustado-. Ahí la tienes, renunciando a sus creencias más profundas. Se que, en su inocencia, cree que finalmente te casarás con ella. Pero no comparto su fe, Darien.

-Dio, yo...

-Me dices que estás comprometido con ella, pero en ningún momento mencionas que estás enamorado -interrumpió Mamoru con dureza-. Tampoco dices nada de cuándo tendrá lugar esa hipotética boda.

-Nos acabamos de comprometer -remarcó Darien. Parecía desesperado.

-Finalmente conociste a una mujer que se negaba a participar de tu moral relajada. Como no podías aceptar su rechazo, le ofreciste un anillo de compromiso. Dentro de unos meses, cuando hayas perdido el interés en Serena, la echarás de tu vida otra vez sin tener en consideración el daño que le has hecho -condenó Mamoru cortante.

-¡Estás completamente equivocado!

-Te conozco a ti y conozco a Serena -contradijo Mamoru-. Me imagino que ella estará perdidamente enamorada de ti, y tendría que haberme dado cuenta. Lleva meses contándome todo lo que haces en sus cartas. Pasará mucho hasta que pueda perdonarte por esto, Darien. Ella es dulce, cariñosa y buena.

-Sentémonos y hablemos con tranquilidad, Mamoru -pidió Darien.

-No. Ya te he dicho cómo me siento -dijo Mamoru con voz contenida-. Quiero que te vayas de esta casa inmediatamente, Darien. Ya te enviaré la ropa. Si le vas a romper el corazón a Serena, prefiero que lo hagas ahora para que yo la pueda cuidar.

- Vale... Pondré fecha de boda -dijo Darien sin entonación en la voz.

-¿El año que viene? -sugirió Mamoru, evidentemente poco impresionado por la noticia.

-¡La semana que viene! -afirmó de repente Darien-. Serena y yo nos casaremos la semana que viene.

Serena se quedó paralizada frente a la puerta. Del otro lado reinaba un completo silencio. Se imaginó que Mamoru estaría tan asombrado por la noticia como ella.

-Eso decididamente cambia las cosas -suspiró Mamoru con evidente alivio. Parecía haber recobrado carácter habitual, pero sonaba extraño, como si le faltase el aliento-. Entonces la quieres, aunque no puedas demostrarlo... Bueno, no se puede tener todo... no podrías haber elegido a nadie mejor que Serena...

-¿Qué te pasa, Mamoru? -exclamó Darien abruptamente-. ¡Mamoru!

Serena reaccionó a la alarma que percibía en la voz de Darien y empujó la puerta.

Mamoru estaba tirado en una silla inconsciente. Parecía terriblemente pequeño, viejo y enfermo. Darien se inclinaba sobre él tratando desesperadamente de reanimarlo.

-¡Llama al doctor! -urgió Serena.

Darien se dirigió al teléfono de dos largas zancadas. Estaba gris debajo del color bronceado de su piel y sus zafiros ojos tenían una mirada perdida. Hizo la llamada sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Mamoru y lanzó un tembloroso suspiro de alivio cuando vio que su padrino revivía y comenzaba a murmurar lago.

-Souichi Tomoe es un amigo. Vive a las afueras del pueblo -informó mientras colgaba. Mamoru estaba todavía confuso y mareado. Darien quería llevarlo arriba a una cama, pero Serena pensó que sería mejor esperar al médico y le pidió que le trajera un vaso de agua. Le dio unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras en la mano a Mamoru mientras esperaban.

-Es el corazón, sabes -se quejó el anciano débilmente-. Nunca me había desmayado antes...

-Estás cansado, eso es todo. Hace horas que tendrías que estar en cama -Serena alargó la mano para agarrar el vaso que Darien le alcanzaba, notando con sorpresa que a Darien le temblaba la mano. Llevó con cariño el vaso a los labios de Mamoru.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí -murmuró-. Me alegra que los dos estéis aquí. Después de todo, tendré que operarme...

-¿Operarte? -preguntó Darien con extrañeza.

-Soy un viejo bobo... nunca me gustaron los hospitales -murmuró Mamoru-. Souichi dice que necesito que me pongan un marcapasos.

El doctor Tomoe llegó rápido y los dos hombres acompañaron a Mamoru al dormitorio. Serena se sentó con él hasta que se durmió y reflexionó en silencio sobre lo que había oído detrás de la puerta antes del colapso de Mamoru.

¡Darien había prometido casarse con ella la semana siguiente! Darien, generalmente el más frío y racional de los hombres, se había alterado tanto por la furiosa orden de que se marchase, que había hecho una delirante promesa en vez de explicar que la situación no era lo que parecía. Pero resultaba difícil decir la verdad después de que Mamoru los sorprendiera en la cama. Se habría puesto más furioso todavía.

Por suerte, el estado de salud de Mamoru evitaría que Darien tuviese que casarse con ella inmediatamente. Lo operarían y durante la convalecencia, seguro que Darien le confesaría que su supuesto compromiso era un engaño hecho sin ninguna maldad. También tendría que decirle que no había pasado nada en el dormitorio.

Nada, repitió Serena para sí misma. Nada en lo que tuviera que pensar otra vez. Un momento de debilidad que era mejor olvidar.

Cuando salió de la habitación de Mamoru, la sorprendió encontrarse con Darien en el pasillo. El sobresalto todavía se le reflejaba en la cara, donde se le marcaban líneas de ansiedad.

-¿Te ha dado alguna mala noticia el doctor Tomoe? -preguntó ansiosa.

-No -dijo Darien mirando hacia otro lado, con el fuerte perfil rígido-. En realidad, el pronóstico es bastante bueno. Mamoru me dijo que el corazón le fallaba, pero fue un poco exagerado. Parece ser que estaba muy asustado por la idea de tener que ponerse el marcapasos.

-Es comprensible. Nunca ha tenido que internarse antes.

-Cuando Souichi le diagnosticó el problema el año pasado, Mamoru enterró la cabeza en la arena y no quiso saber nada de cirugía. También le pidió a Souichi que ni se le ocurriese decírmelo. Sabía que si me lo decía, yo insistiría en la operación.

-Y es lógico que lo hagas. Es la única opción sensata -dijo Serena, asombrada ante la profundidad de las emociones que evidentemente Darien trataba de esconderle.

-Tenía miedo de que yo lo forzase a hacerlo -dijo Darien, con furia reprimida.

-Pues el desmayo ha resuelto la cuestión -lo consoló Serena-. Mamoru ha aceptado que necesita la operación.

-¡Pero nunca habría tenido el ataque si no hubiese sido por mí! -explotó Darien, culpable y arrepentido-. ¡Madre di Dio! ¡Casi lo mato!

-No es verdad, Darien -protestó Serena enseguida, preocupada por él-. El doctor Tomoe dijo que le podría haber sucedido en cualquier momento.

-¡Accidenti! -exclamó, con expresión culpable-. No me vengas con esos cuentos ahora. Mamoru éstaba muy alterado. Nunca lo había visto alterado por nada. ¿Y qué lo causó, eh? ¡Yo y mis brillantes ideas! -concluyó fuera de sí.

La miró con los arrepentidos ojos llenos de pena y se alejó a largos pasos. La reacción instantánea de Serena hubiera sido seguirlo y razonar con él. Se estaba culpando demasiado. Nunca hubiera permitido que alguien se fuese en tal estado sin ofrecer un consuelo, pero se forzó a no hacerlo.

Darien, que no bajaba la guardia con nadie, lo acababa de hacer para recriminarse. Quizás dentro de unas horas se arrepentiría de haber mostrado esa debilidad. Seguro que se enfadaba porque ella había sido testigo de esa breve pérdida de disciplina. Era un hombre muy introvertido. Y no le gustaría que ella se inmiscuyera. Le dio pena darse cuenta de que no podía conectar con él.

Darien era un perfeccionista. Había comenzado todo con las mejores intenciones, pero de repente le había salido mal. Mamoru estaba molesto y apenado, y le había demostrado una dolorosa falta de confianza. Con ese disgusto Darien habría tenido más que suficiente. Pero, para rematarla, a Mamoru le había dado un colapso.

Volvió a entrar en la habitación y se quedó junto a la cama de Mamoru hasta que a las tres de la mañana Luna entró con una expresión de preocupado afecto en los ojos y le indicó que ella la reemplazaría.

Serena se fue al dormitorio preguntándose dónde estaría Darien. ¿Se habría ido a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes? No creía que se hubiera ido directamente a la cama en el estado de alteración en que se hallaba.

Después de dudarlo un poco, bajó al elegante salón donde Mamoru y Darien habían discutido. La luz todavía estaba encendida. Serena abrió la puerta. Darien se hallaba derrumbado en un sillón. Había bebido y la miró con los ojos curiosamente desenfocados.

-Dio -dijo con la lengua de trapo- ¡Mira quién está aquí! ¡La amiga de todo el mundo!

Serena sintió una enorme ternura. Casi le dijo que él era su propio enemigo, que no podía enfrentarse a lo que le había sucedido esa noche. Estaba tratando de ahogar sus propias y turbulentas emociones en alcohol, empeorándolo todavía más.

-Te sentirás mucho mejor mañana si duermes un poco.

-El perfecto rayito de luz, ¿eh? Dime, ¿cómo te sientes al darte cuenta de que lo has hecho todo bien y yo lo he hecho todo mal?

-¿Y qué he hecho bien?

-Dijiste que siempre era malo mentir. Tenías razón. Dijiste que yo mentiría mucho mejor que tú. Te equivocaste -afirmó Darien, pasándose la mano por el cabello-. Cuando Mamoru se me enfrentó, no supe qué hacer.

-Su actitud te alteró. No estabas preparado...

-Ahora me odia hasta la médula.

Serena se arrodilló a sus pies y lo miró con los azules ojos preocupados.

-Por supuesto que no. No pasó nada. Te tomas todo a la tremenda. Lo que pasó en el dormitorio lo tomó por sorpresa, y luego, en vez de calmarlo, seguro que te enfrentaste a él... Mira el lado positivo... Estás aquí, sintiéndote realmente desgraciado, cuando...

-Culpable -interrumpió bruscamente.

-Cuando vinimos aquí creíamos que se moría, y ahora sabemos que se puede recuperar totalmente.

-Es verdad -dijo Darien, como si todavía no se hubiese dado cuenta de ello.

-Seguro que le quedan muchos años por vivir, y distanciarte de él ahora te ha hecho sentirte peor.

-Tenía miedo de alterarlo más.

-Siempre piensas lo peor. Mamoru te quiere, sólo que no es tan ingenuo como pensabas. Como se sorprendió tanto de que estuviéramos comprometidos, sospechó que...

-¿Tenía malas intenciones?

- Venga, tienes que ir a la cama -lo agarró Serena de la mano para ponerlo de pie.

Darien se levantó tambaleándose levemente. Serena le sonrió. Y él le respondió con una sonrisa casi infantil, que le hizo dar un vuelco al corazón.

-Eres tan buena... a veces me haces sentir muy mal -le comunicó.

-Te irrito -dijo Serena, poniéndose seria.

-No. Es más como enfrentarme a mi conciencia cara a cara. Ya me estoy acostumbrando.

Los ojos de Serena brillaron otra vez y al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio, la abrió.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora? Tu intención era buena. Hacerlo feliz -le aseguró tranquilizadora mientras entraban.

Darien se la quedó mirando como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

Mientras la miraba con intensidad, Serena se olvidó de lo que pensaba decir. Darien le pasó un dedo muy, muy suavemente por el contorno de los labios. Ella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y se le cortaba la respiración.

-Nunca confíes en mis intenciones -dijo Darien con palabras suaves como el terciopelo-. Siempre calculo todo, hasta el último punto y coma.

-Probablemente no puedes evitarlo...

De repente, parecía que el mundo se había detenido. Serena notaba cada inspiración que hacía, cada latido de su sangre en las venas. Cuando la besó con una dulzura casi insoportable, sintió que las rodillas se le aflojaban. Él la levantó en sus brazos y empujó la puerta con el cuerpo para cerrarla.

-Quédate conmigo. No quiero estar solo esta noche -confesó con la respiración agitada.

Y luego la besó otra vez con besos duros y hambrientos que la hicieron derretirse como la miel. Quizás hubiera dicho algo más, pero cada vez que dejaba de besarla Serena lo sostenía con fuerza. El deseo se había despertado en ella como un dique roto, arrastrando toda razón con él. Era tan poderoso su anhelo, que no lo pudo resistir.

La llevó hasta la cama y se inclinó sobre ella. Le soltó el cinturón de la bata y la abrió, mientras la besaba ardientemente en la base del cuello, haciéndola temblar.

Emitió un gemido.

Al oír el detator sonido, Darien se quedó petrificado.

-No, no estoy sobrio- dijo, con cada músculo de su delgado y poderoso cuerpo tenso-. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto, cara -comenzó con jadeante urgencia-. No estoy en mis cabales.

-¿Quién dijo que tenías que estarlo? -preguntó Serena, sin poder evitarlo.

Desconcertado por su inesperada respuesta, Darien le miró los ojos brillantes como estrellas y quitó las manos de los delgados brazos luchando consigo mismo.

-No me mires así -pidió trémulo.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Serena fascinada. Darien cerró los ojos e intentó controlarse.

-¡Accidenti! -gimió- ¡Te deseo tanto... nunca he deseado a una mujer tan desesperadamente como te deseo ahora!

El reconocimiento de su propio poder femenino fue para Serena como una inyección de adrenalina. Era un poder que nunca soñó poseer. La forma en que se acercó a Darien para encontrar su boca fue totalmente irracional.

Darien reaccionó a su invitación empujándola contra la cama. Al acariciar con sus voluptuosas curvas, un gruñido de placer masculino le brotó de la garganta.

Intercambiaron ardientes besos mientras Serena trataba de desabrocharle la camisa sin separarse de él. Darien hizo un último y desesperado intento por controlar la situación.

-No podemos... -dijo. Pero ella le recorrió el torso con las manos, haciendo que la incorporara en sus brazos para forcejear como un adolescente con el camisón que se le resistía-. No podemos hacer esto -concluyó, después de explorar con su lengua los labios entreabiertos.

-Cállate -dijo Serena, rozando con sus labios un liso y duro hombro. Tenía la piel salada.

Comenzó a descender por su cuerpo, adorando cada una de las sensaciones que le suscitaba, sintiéndose libre.

-Di mi nombre... -pidió Darien entrecortadamente.

-Darien.

-Otra vez -ronroneó, como un gran gato hambriento, temblando cuando ella llegó a los duros músculos de su estómago.

-Darien... Darien... Darien... -suspiró sensual, ocupada en seguir cada uno de sus instintos, recorriéndole con las manos los largos y sólidos muslos, encontrando en su camino el excitado sexo masculino.

Con un incoherente resoplido de impaciencia, Darien intentó desvestirse mientras la besaba frenéticamente. El corazón de Serena cantaba, su cuerpo hervía. Nunca pensó que existiese una pasión tan fuerte y floreció al sentirla.

-Te hicieron para mí, cara -dijo Darien, tomando en su boca un rosado pezón para besarlo y lamerlo reverentemente.

Serena arqueó la espalda y jadeó incontrolable, clavándole las manos en los hombros. No la preocupó perder el control cuando la arrastró a un pozo profundo de excitación en el que lo único que podía hacer era responder a la increíble intensidad de sus emociones.

-Respondes a mi pasión con la tuya -murmuró Darien con intenso placer-. Haces que el fuego me consuma, cara.

Le recorrió un tembloroso y delgado muslo, haciendo que su centro más íntimo lo reclamara con una excitación que resultaba casi intolerable. Cuando buscó el húmedo calor de su parte más sensible, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se retorció. Sentía un intenso calor y electricidad recorriéndole el cuerpo.

-¡No lo puedo soportar... no lo puedo soportar! -jadeó sin control.

Darien le capturó los labios enrojecidos con los suyos y la hizo soportarlo más, durante minutos que la hicieron enloquecer. Luego se levantó sobre ella y se deslizó entre sus muslos, levantándole las rodillas. En su febril estado, Serena reconoció que por fin el insoportable dolor que le causaba su propio vacío se vería satisfecho.

-Dios... no puedo aguantar más -rugió Darien. Cuando se arqueó encima de ella, el ardiente y duro empuje de su invasión la tomó por sorpresa. La sensación le resultó tan nueva que se quedó petrificada y luego él la penetró más profundo y el agudo dolor arrancó un grito sorprendido de sus labios. Darien se quedó helado por la sorpresa.

-¿Soy el primero...? -exclamó.

Cuando el dolor disminuyó, ella se movió debajo de él sin querer hablar, deseando gozar de la increíble sensación de tenerlo dentro. Y ese pequeño movimiento destruyó el poco autocontrol que Darien había conseguido al darse cuenta de su inocencia. Con un gruñido la penetró más profundamente todavía con apasionada urgencia, incapaz, igual que ella, de desobedecer a su propio cuerpo. Y juntos capearon la tormenta de sus emociones.

Lo que importaba era que él no parase, que satisficiera el anhelo que había desatado en ella. La llevó hasta un clímax que la hizo gritar de éxtasis, con el convulso cuerpo deshaciéndose en lo que parecieron mil pedazos cuando él dio el último empujón.

Luego Serena sintió que caía y caía en un sinfín de capas de algodón. Y aunque luego recordó vagamente que Darien intentaba despertarla para hablar, no se pudo mantener despierta en brazos de la paz más placentera que jamás había sentido.

**wow este capitulo si estuvo intenso ahora ya se van a casar por dios lujuria si se nota que ambos se mueren el uno por el otro ahora ya cedieron a la tentacion ahora que pasara? Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una deuda de amor**

**(The Spanish Groom)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 7**

Serena se despertó cuando la sirvienta abrió las cortinas.

Pestañeó adormilada y comenzó a sentarse. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no se hallaba en la habitación de Darien.

-La comida estará lista en una hora, señorita -le informó la sonriente mujer en perfecto inglés-. El señor Chiba me ha pedido que la despierte.

Una repetición en tecnicolor de lo que había estado haciendo antes del amanecer con Darien la asaltó. Oleadas de vergüenza la recorrieron. No podía comprender cómo, apenas unas horas antes, hacer el amor con Darien le había parecido tan natural e inevitable.

Darien había estado bebiendo, y no era la persona racional y poco emotiva de siempre. Pero incluso en ese estado, Darien había intentado detenerse, más de una vez había tratado de hacerla entrar en razón. Recordó con el corazón oprimido cómo le había arrancado los botones de la camisa, descartando toda inhibición. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a la cara otra vez?

El Darien que ella había conocido en la madrugada era un Darien vulnerable. El susto por el colapso de Mamoru y su propia conciencia habían derrumbado sus defensas. Al besarla, había sucumbido a una tentación momentánea y ella había malinterpretado la situación totalmente.

Lo único que Darien quería era un poco de calor humano, pero, al ser como era, había expresado su necesidad como una invitación sexual. Tendría que haberle dado un abrazo, o hablado... Todo había sido culpa suya. ¿Cómo podía culparlo a él? De ninguna manera podía hacerlo responsable por algo que ella le había ofrecido gratuitamente.

Se había sorprendido tanto cuando se dio cuenta de que ella era virgen. Serena emitió un gemido frustrado. Seguro que cuando le hablaba y ella se quedó dormida le estaba diciendo que no tenían que haber hecho lo que hicieron. De repente se sintió agradecida por que la hubiese sacado de su habitación y llevado a la de huéspedes.

Se deslizó de la cama y se dio una ducha. Luego se puso un elegante traje azul sin mangas, sintiendo con cada minuto que pasaba cómo aumentaba el torbellino de sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué había tirado por la borda todos sus principios y vivido el momento sin pensar en las consecuencias? ¡No había pensado en Andrew ni una vez! Claro que con Andrew nunca habían pasado de la amistad. Y era evidente que su propia naturaleza era más física de lo que nunca hubiese sospechado. Seguro que por eso había perdido el control con Darien.

Había sucumbido a lo que Darien había descrito antes como «pura lujuria». Se estremeció al recordarlo, pero era la pura verdad. Darien le había despertado el deseo sexual. Era mejor enfrentarse a la verdad desnuda que tratar de buscar tontas excusas sentimentales, como pensar que se estaba enamorando de Darien.

¿Acaso no se le había pasado por la cabeza mientras se dormía en sus brazos?

Pero no se estaba enamorando de Darien. Ella estaba enamorada de Andrew, ¿o no? De repente, no supo qué pensar. Pero quería ver a Andrew otra vez y reforzar lo que sentía por él. Amar a Andrew a la distancia era seguro. Amar a Darien sería suicidio emocional. ¿Cuántas veces se lo había advertido Darien?

Mientras se sentaba ante el tocador arreglándose el pelo, sonó un ligero golpe en la puerta y la morena figura de Darien se reflejó en el espejo. Vestía un par de chinos color marrón claro y un polo negro, que acentuaba el moreno de su piel. El estómago se le hizo un nudo al verlo tan guapo.

-No hablemos de lo que sucedió antes -se oyó decir tensa-. Olvidemos lo que ha pasado.

-Serena, yo...

-Por favor, no digas nada más -lo interrumpió Serena rápidamente.

-No puedo olvidar lo que ha sucedido -aseguró bruscamente.

-Haz un esfuerzo. Te sorprenderás de lo fácil que es olvidar los errores. Quizás hasta ahora no hayas cometido los suficientes, pero yo tengo amplia experiencia en ello -murmuró Serena-. ¿Cómo está Mamoru?

-No lo he visto, pero parece que bien. Luna me dijo que bajaría a comer -respondió Darien impaciente-. Tenemos que hablar de esto, Serena. Necesito saber qué quieres decir.

-Fue un tremendo error -dijo Serena palideciendo-. Los dos estábamos turbados, tú habías bebido, yo intenté consolarte... las cosas se fueron de las manos... ¿Qué otra explicación hay?

-¿Me estás diciendo que te fuiste a la cama conmigo porque te daba lástima? -dijo Darien con furiosa incredulidad.

-No sé... -movió la cabeza confusa-. Aparte de lo obvio, no sé por qué lo hice –confesó finalmente.

-¿Aparte de lo obvio? ¿A qué te refieres? -exigió Darien receloso.

-El tema de la lujuria -susurró Serena, sorprendida porque no se le hubiese ocurrido a él-. Cuando me besas, no sé lo que me pasa.

El silencio se hizo opresivo.

Darien le apoyó las manos en los hombros y la levantó para que quedara frente a él. Los maravillosos ojos de reflejos zafiros la taladraron como misiles. Luego inclinó la arrogante cabeza morena para besarla. Fuegos artificiales explotaron detrás de sus párpados cerrados, haciendo que las rodillas se le aflojaran.

Darien la separó de sí, sosteniéndola por los delgados hombros.

-Es el tipo de problema que tenemos que resolver juntos -dijo rnirándola con ojos engañosamente indolentes.

-Pensé que estarías furioso conmigo por aprovecharme de tu borrachera -admitió asombrada.

-No soy sexista en absoluto y además tengo bastante resistencia -dijo, cubriendo con las larguísimas pestañas el brillo de sus ojos.

Todavía luchando por comprender el motivo de su beso, Serena se envaró cuando él la tomó de la mano. Le deslizó la sortija de diamantes en el dedo.

-Te la dejaste en mi cuarto de baño. Tendrás que ponértela para que Mamoru la vea.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta por qué la había besado y por qué no estaba furioso. Tenían que seguir haciéndose pasar por novios frente a Mamoru. Así que cuando Darien le agarró la mano posesivamente, no se sorprendió. Todo era parte de su actuación.

-No quería mencionarlo antes -le confió-, pero oí tu conversación con Mamoru.

Darien la miró interrogante.

-¿Cuánto oíste?

-Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que te dejaste avasallar por Mamoru. ¡Decirle a Mamoru que nos casábamos la semana que viene nos podría llevar a una situación bastante comprometida!

Darien enrojeció violentamente y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero cerró la boca con firmeza.

-Tendremos que decirle la verdad cuando se esté recuperando de su operación -suspiró Serena-. Supongo que comprenderá por qué lo hicimos.

Darien le apretó la mano con fuerza.

-Cambiemos de tema un minuto antes de ir a verlo -murmuró-. Cuando hicimos el amor...

Serena reaccionó como un animal acorralado ante el cazador.

-¡Pensaba que no discutiríamos ese tema más!

-Sólo una cosa -la miró Darien reflexivamente con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros-. Me dio la extraña y maravillosa sensación de que podía haber algo más que deseo.

Serena se ruborizó, humillada por lo que interpretó en esa aseveración, pero decidida a asegurarle que ella no era tan tonta.

-No te preocupes por eso, Darien.

-¿No?

Serena miró sus manos unidas un segundo y pensó con tristeza en qué mentira se estaba metiendo.

-No soy tan tonta como para pensar que es lo mismo estar enamorada que sentirse atraída sexualmente. Andrew sigue siendo el único hombre para mí -afirmó con vehemencia.

Darien le soltó la mano y lanzó una carcajada sardónica.

-¡Estabas conmigo, no con él! -dijo.

-Me da vergüenza reconocerlo -murmuró Serena ahogadamente.

-¡Mas te vale! -confirmó Darien en furiosa voz baja-. Permíteme que te diga que si estuvieras enamorada de mí, te pondría un guardia día y noche. ¡No te tendría ni un ápice de confianza!

-Pero si todavía no tengo una relación con Andrew -protestó para defenderse.

-¡Y si depende de mí, tampoco la tendrás! -le respondió Darien con frialdad.

Confundida por esa afirmación, Serena logró finalmente reunir el coraje para mirarlo. Darien estaba furioso y la taladró los ojos zafiros agudos y penetrantes como puñales.

-Me has utilizado -condenó Darien con rabia-. Y no permito que nadie lo haga.

-¿Cómo te he utilizado? -preguntó angustiada, luchando por comprender qué era lo que lo había puesto tan furioso.

-¡Santo cielo!... ¡Como un maldito ensayo para Andrew! ¡Y pensar que estaba preocupado porque no había tomado precauciones! ¡Ya estás tomando la píldora para prepararte para él! ¡Lo último que querrás es quedarte embarazada, y te lo agradezco, no creas! ¡Pero en cuanto termine este fiasco quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida como si nunca te hubiese conocido! - se alejó a largas zancadas.

Terriblemente confundida por la diatriba de acusaciones contradictorias, Serena lo siguió. No estaba tomando la píldora, y el riesgo de quedarse embarazada ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. Darse cuenta de ello la sumió en una confusión aún mayor.

De repente Darien se volvió y le tomó la mano nuevamente, mirándola con seriedad.

-Perdóname. No tenía derecho a atacarte así.

- Vale. Comprendo -murmuró ahogadamente Serena, enternecida por la ruda disculpa.

-Me parecce que no comprendes nada -dijo él inexpresivamente.

Sí que lo comprendía, insistió para sí. La inesperada intimidad había roto barreras que ahora había que volver a erigir. No era sorprendente que Darien se pusiese nervioso preguntándose si la había dejado embarazada. Decidió dejar que creyese que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Era muy improbable que un irreflexivo acto como ése llevase a la concepción de un niño, se dijo, para tranquilizarse.

Ahora tenía que sonreír y comportarse como una mujer enamorada y recién comprometida. En presencia de Mamoru no había que indicar que hubiera ninguna fricción entre los dos.

Mamoru los esperaba en el soleado patio a la sombra de una enorme casuarina.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa al verlos y se puso de pie.

-No me digáis que tendría que haberme quedado en cama. El padre Tenou viene a comer con nosotros.

Darien, que le arrimaba en ese momento la silla a Serena para que se sentara ante la elegante mesa, se quedó quieto.

-¿El padre Tenou?

-Para que podáis poner la fecha de boda. Lo llamé esta mañana. No tenemos ni un minuto que perder. Souichi quiere que me interne en la clínica dentro de dos semanas.

Sin darse cuenta del efecto de sus palabras, que cayeron como una bomba, se echó hacia atrás en la silla, la pintura de la felicidad.

**jajaja ahora Mamoru voluntariamente a fuerza los va a obligar a casarase de verdad que no hay ni a cual irle ambos son bien cabezotas... espero este capitulo sea de su agrado...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una deuda de amor**

**(The Spanish Groom)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 8**

Mientras Mamoru sugería alegremente que Darien sirviese el vino, Serena luchaba por no manifestar el sobresalto que acababa de recibir.

-No me mires con esa cara, Darien -recriminó Mamoru suavemente-. Una copa de vino no me hará ningún daño. Es una ocasión muy especial.

-Mamoru, creo seriamente que la excitación de una boda no te vendrá bien en este momento - llenó Darien las copas con pulso sorprendentemente firme.

-Tonterías. No quiero que sintáis que tenéis que retrasar la boda hasta después de la intervención. Me siento bien para una pequeña reunión familiar -dijo, pero mientras los miraba, se reflejó en sus cansadas facciones una expresión ansiosa.

-¡Ay, Dios! ¿Me he inmiscuido demasiado llamando al padre Tenou?

-Por supuesto que no -le sonrió Darien divertido, lo cual impresionó a Serena-. Mamoru y el cura del pueblo son viejos amigos. Era lógico que quisiese compartir la noticia con él -informó, echándole a Serena una rápida mirada.

-Ya podrás hacer una gran recepción cuando llegues a Londres, pero una pequeña ceremonia es más tu estilo, Darien -dijo Mamoru más tranquilo-. Y no te molestará ningún periodista en este rincón perdido entre los montes.

De repente, Serena se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Mamoru se había lanzado de cabeza a los preparativos de boda para no pensar en su próxima intervención, y además tenía miedo de no salir de la mesa de operaciones con vida.

-Todo saldrá bien. Al margen de ese pequeño problema de corazón, estás perfecto para tu edad -le dijo, expresando sus temores en voz alta.

-Serena me conoce como a un libro abierto -le dijo Mamoru a Darien contento.

-No me extraña. Os parecéis mucho -dijo Darien, sin expresión en la voz.

Y luego llegó el cura. La comida resultó jovial, pero Serena no podía evitar abstraerse en sus propios pensamientos. Miraba a Darien, maravillada por su autocontrol, su facilidad de palabra, su habilidad para esconder el horror que le causaba la forma en que se habían desarrollado los hechos. Esperaba que en algún momento él mencionase un motivo que haría imposible un matrimonio tan pronto, pero Darien no hizo ni el más mínimo intento.

Durante la comida no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. El rostro delgado y fuerte, la forma en que el negro pelo brillaba cada vez que él echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, la calidez de sus ojos, que antes le habían parecido tan fríos y distantes, cuando miraba a Mamoru. Estaba haciendo la actuación de su vida para Mamoru.

Antes de que el padre Tenou se fuera, decidieron una fecha para dentro de cinco días. Luego el anciano se retiró a dormir la siesta. Mientras sus silenciosos pasos se alejaban, Serena se puso de pie y se acercó a la pared que rodeaba el patio. Desde allí se veían las terrazas y el maravilloso bosque. Esperó a que Darien le dijera que la única opción era casarse.

Darien la miró a unos pasos de distancia.

-Estás furiosa conmigo.

Serena lo miró, la ansiedad y el reproche velándole los azules ojos.

-Tú nos metiste en este entuerto. Supuse que por arte de magia nos sacarías de él.

-Si me hubiera opuesto, Mamoru habría sospechado que no las tenía todas conmigo y se habría preocupado. No podía correr ese riesgo.

-Quiero mucho a Mamoru, pero no quiero llegar al extremo de casarme por la iglesia para tranquilizarlo -admitió Serena.

-Podemos conseguir la anulación luego -dijo Darien, acercándose a ella-. Sé que te estoy pidiendo un gran favor, pero necesito que lo hagas por mí -rogó.

La mirada de Serena se quedó prendada en los ojos de oscuras pestañas y sintió un deseo tan grande consumiéndola por dentro que era una agonía no echarse a sus brazos. Asustada por la fuerza de sus sentimientos, tembló y miró hacia otro lado.

-Bueno. Si es sólo por unas semanas... Luego, cuando volvamos a Londres, le podemos decir a Mamoru que no funcionó.

-Te juro que no te arrepentirás de tu decisión.

Serena no pudo evitar mirarlo. Una sonrisa le había suavizado las facciones. Sintió que se le encendía una hoguera en el estómago y volvió a bajar la mirada, azorada ante el poder que él tenía para turbarla. Un poder que ni se daba cuenta que poseía.

-Hay sólo una cosa que podría hacer que todo resultara más fácil.

-¿Qué?

-¿Podríamos evitarnos lo más posible?

Durante un segundo Darien se quedó aturdido.

-Pensé que así estaríamos más cómodos -añadió, al darse cuenta de su torpeza.

-No parecías estar incómoda durante la comida -señaló Darien suavemente-. En realidad, no me quitaste los ojos de encima ni un minuto.

Lo que quería era que ella le asegurara que no estaba enamorada de él, reflexionó Serena mortificada, con las mejillas como dos rosas.

-Estaba actuando.

-Tendría que habérmelo imaginado. ¿Imaginabas que era Andrew? -preguntó ahogadamente.

Serena no pudo mirarlo de la vergüenza que sentía, por lo que interpretó que él lo encontraba divertido.

-¿Y quién, sino?

Su propia imagen en el espejo la dejó sin aliento. Tres días antes, Darien no sólo había hecho traer una selección de vestidos de novia, sino también una modista para que hiciera todos los arreglos pertinentes. Un detalle más para beneficio de Mamoru, suponía Serena. Pero verse vestida de novia el día de su boda era algo totalmente distinto.

Mamoru había insistido en prestarle una diadema de brillantes que había pertenecido a su madre. Las piedras preciosas brillaban como una guirnalda de estrellas en su pelo recogido. ¿Y el vestido? El vestido era un sueño hecho realidad. Seda color marfil con un delicioso bordado le ajustaba el busto, le apretaba la pequeña cintura y le caía en suaves pliegues hasta los pies, calzados con zapatos bordados en oro que parecían los de Cenicienta.

Durante los cinco días anteriores, apenas si había visto a Darien, excepto en presencia de Mamoru. La actuación de Darien había requerido poco más que un solícito aire de interés en que ella estuviese bien y circunspectos paseos por la propiedad después de comer.

-Mamoru no tiene confianza en nosotros como para dejarnos solos -había dicho Darien en un ataque de furia al verlo caminar por el patio más arriba con la mirada fija en ellos como una atenta carabina-. ¿Qué se cree? ¿Que te arrastraré bajo un árbol como un adolescente?

Mientras Luna salía de la habitación con ella, Serena sonrió al recordar la incrédula explosión de Darien la noche anterior. Mamoru no le tenía ni un ápice de confianza. Pero la sonrisa pronto se le borró de los labios, porque Mamoru no tenía por qué preocuparse. No había peligro de que la fatídica noche de pasión se repitiese.

Mamoru la vio bajar las escaleras con inmenso orgullo.

-Estás maravillosa, querida.

La llevó de la mano como a una reina hasta el coche que esperaba. El viaje hasta la pequeña iglesia en las afueras del pueblo les llevó sólo unos minutos. Serena se sobresaltó ante la aparición de un fotógrafo que registraría su entrada del brazo de Mamoru, y era un manojo de nervios cuando subió los escalones apretando entre sus manos el hermoso ramo de flores.

Cuando se inició la ceremonia, Darien se giró finalmente para mirarla. Sus profundos ojos oscuros zafiros brillaron y ya no se apartaron de ella. Souichi Tomoe, que oficiaba de testigo, tuvo que darle un discreto codazo cuando llegó el momento de intercambiar los anillos.

Serena sólo era consciente de las palabras del padre Tenou y de la presencia de Darien, increíblemente guapo con un traje oscuro.

Al salir de la iglesia tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por recordar que sólo era una farsa, que no era real en absoluto. El fotógrafo los hizo posar y cuando finalmente subieron al coche que los volvería a llevar a la casa para el desayuno nupcial, esperó que Darien dijera algo cínico, como que se alegraba de que la charada hubiese terminado.

-Estás increíble con ese vestido -dijo sin embargo.

-No es necesario que actúes cuando estamos solos.

-No estoy actuando.

-Sí, lo estás. Lo sabes perfectamente. Como cuando me dijiste que mis ojos eran maravillosos - le recordó con tristeza-. Puedes interrumpir la actuación hasta que nos bajemos del coche.

-Es que tienes unos ojos maravillosos -murmuró en respuesta a la prosaica afirmación.

-¿Por qué insistes? -suspiró Serena. Darien respondió a la mirada de franco reproche con el brillo de sus ojos zafiros que la hicieron recordar el abandono con que se había entregado a él hacía unos pocos días. La atmósfera se hizo irrespirable por la tensión y cuando Darien le pasó la mano por la cintura y la acercó para besarla, el recuerdo y la realidad convergieron y en lo único en que pudo pensar era que quería hacer lo que su cuerpo le pedía. El le abrasó la boca con hambre devoradora y ella le pasó las manos por el negro pelo y lo atrajo posesivamente. Lentamente, los corazones latiendo al unísono, desaparecieron de vista hasta encontrarse tumbados en el asiento del coche.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad en que se besaron febrilmente hasta quedarse sin aliento, Darien levantó la cabeza.

-El coche está detenido -observó, con expresión de extrañeza-. El chófer se ha ido.

Mientras Darien se incorporaba y la ayudaba, Serena creyó surgir de una pasión arrolladora en la que había perdido el sentido. Con hábiles gestos, Darien le quitó la tiara, que se le había torcido, le acomodó el cabello y se la volvió a poner.

-Será mejor que entremos. No podemos celebrar un desayuno nupcial sin el novio y la novia, cara - dijo, esbozando una sonrisa que le hizo dar un vuelco el corazón y retrasó su proceso de recuperación otros cinco minutos.

Darien la ayudó a salir del coche y le acomodó los pliegues del vestido como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Luego, antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, se inclinó y la tomó en sus brazos.

-¿Qué...?

-Es la tradición, cara. Tranquilízate -dijo, leyendo la expresión ansiosa de su cara con divertida comprensión-, si alguna vez te llegas a poner a dieta, te obligaré a comer tarta de chocolate todas las noches.

Como en una nube, se dejó llevar en brazos hasta la casa como una verdadera novia en el día de su boda. Mamoru los esperaba en la entrada y observó su llegada con manifiesta alegría.

Cuando llegaron hasta él, sonrió.

-Seiya vino con tu correo, Darien. También trajo a una inesperada visita, que seguro será muy apreciada. No les he contado la noticia todavía. ¡Me encanta dar sorpresas!

En efecto, cuando Darien entró en la semioscuridad del salón con la cola del precioso vestido de Serena flotando hacia un lado como un estandarte, el deseo de Mamoru de sorprender a la gente se vio recompensado.

El ayudante ejecutivo de Darien, Seiya Kou, se acercó primero, vio a Serena con su vestido de novia y se quedó totalmente boquiabierto.

-Cierra la boca, Seiya -murmuró Darien suavemente-, pareces uno de los pececitos de Serena.

La visita inesperada surgió detrás de Seiya. Era una atractiva morena vestida con una falda con estampado de leopardo y una camiseta haciendo juego que dejaba expuesto un ombligo con una exótica joya. Exhaló el aire sorprendida cuando vio a los novios. Por un momento su cara resultó la pintura de la incredulidad.

-¿Rei? -exclamó Serena encantada-. ¡Darien, ésta es mi hermana, Rei!

Entrecerrando los brillantes ojos, Darien se detuvo y miró a la morena que ahora sonreía.

-Hola Rei. ¡Qué pena que te hayas perdido la ceremonia por tan poco!

-Rei... éste es Darien... Darien Chiba -anunció Serena con orgullo de poder presentarle a su famosa hermana alguien digno de conocer.

-Todo el mundo sabe quién es Darien Chiba -dijo Rei con una mirada paternalista que intentó compartir con Darien, pero él simplemente la miró fijamente, sin mover un músculo de la cara.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba? -preguntó Serena, aún en brazos de Darien y momentáneamente cegada por el flash del fotógrafo que se acercó a tomar una foto de su entrada.

-Dejaste tu dirección, querida, y cuando fui a casa de Darien me encontré con Seiya y lo convencí de que me trajera.

Seiya esbozó una débil sonrisa de disculpa en dirección a su jefe, que le respondió con una mirada que lo hizo envararse.

-Enhorabuena, Darien -logró decir-. Y, Serena, mis mejores deseos. Tengo que confesar... que ni me imaginé que esto sucedería.

-Me has quitado la palabra de la boca -dijo Rei, con voz un poco chillona-. ¿Pero no te encantan las bodas? ¡A mí sí!

Darien dejó al Serena en el suelo suavemente.

-Discúlpame, cara, tengo que hacer una llamada urgente -le susurró en un discreto aparte.

Rei cruzó el vestíbulo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Realmente te he echado de menos -confesó, mientras Mamoru miraba con cariñosa aprobación el afecto fraternal.

Sorprendida por la inusual demostración por parte de su hermana, Serena rebosaba de alegría.

-Yo te he extrañado también. ¿Qué tal California?

Mientras Mamoru se alejaba, Rei abandonó su sonrisa y se encogió de hombros con petulancia.

-No funcionó. Me volví a Londres, esperando que tú me recibieras en tu casa, pero...

-¡Oh, no! -exclamó Serena consternada.

-¡Y luego, cuando me enteré de que estabas en España con el querido Mamoru, crucé los dedos y recé para que hubiera un hueco para mí! -Rei le estudió la expresión de consternación y culpabilidad de Serena con fríos ojos violetas-. Estoy sin blanca. No tenía otra opción.

-No, por supuesto que no -afirmó Serena fervientemente, con la esperanza de que a Darien y Mamoru no les importara que Rei se quedase. Tenía ilusión de ponerse al día con las noticias de su hermana.

Darien volvió a su lado, y Serena notó que ahora era Seiya quien estaba al teléfono al otro extremo de la habitación.

Aunque Serena hubiese querido hablar con su hermana en privado unos minutos, se daba cuenta de que todos estaban esperando para desayunar. A la mesa, tenía a Darien de un lado y Mamoru del otro. Rei acabó al lado del padre Tenou y, al no tener nada de qué hablar con él, se quedó silenciosa, bostezando ocasionalmente.

-Estoy tan contenta de que Rei esté aquí -le dijo a Darien tímidamente mientras cortaban la tarta-. Se ve que está cansada del viaje, pero ¿no es preciosa?

-Si ése es el color negro que te gusta, no creo que te quedase bien. Y todos esos tatuajes y agujeros deben de doler un montón. Tu hermana debe ser muy valiente.

-Sí que lo es. Las cosas no le salieron bien en California, pero lo está llevando bien.

Después de la comida Serena se fue al cuarto de baño a arreglarse el pelo. Cuando salió, se encontró a Rei paseándose fuera con expresión enfadada.

-¡Casi me duermo durante el desayuno! ¡Pensé que el castigo no terminaría nunca! –protestó tomando a Serena del brazo y encerrándose con ella en la primera habitación vacía que encontró-. ¡Tú, casada con Darien Chiba! ¡Me he quedado de una pieza! Y, obviamente, cambia mis planes. No me puedo quedar aquí si te acabas de casar.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Serena sorprendida.

-Usa la cabeza, Serena -dijo Rei irritada-. Ésta es la casa de Mamoru. Y te irás de luna de miel a algún lugar exótico. ¡No me puedo instalar aquí con el anciano hasta que vuelvas!

-No te preocupes, como Mamoru no está muy bien de salud, no iremos a ningún lado.

-Ya sabes que se me da muy mal cuidar enfermos, pero se ve que esta vez a ti te ha salido bien el tema -dijo Rei, con repentino rencor en los ojos-. Mira, ¿por qué no me haces un favor y me prestas un poco de dinero para que pueda salir de este sitio perdido y te deje disfrutar de tu maravilloso matrimonio?

La sorpresa de Serena crecía por momentos. ¿Qué le pasaba a Rei, que siempre era el alma de todas las fiestas?

-¿Un...un...préstamo?

-Te acabas de casar con un hombre rico -dijo Rei con una mueca de ironía.

Un incómodo color tiñó las mejillas de Serena.

-Rei, no puedo pedirle a Darien que te dé dinero...

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el banquero es agarrado con sus millones?

-Darien pagó las cuentas que dejaste pendientes cuando te fuiste a California –respondió incómoda, molesta por tener que mencionar las deudas de su hermana.

Rei se envaró.

-¿Conque Darien lo sabe?

-Sí.

-¡No fue culpa mía que me metiera en ese lío! -enrojeció Rei enfadada.

-No. Ya lo sé -Rei tenía una actitud demasiado generosa con el dinero ajeno, y eso sí que preocupaba a Serena.

Rei se tranquilizó con las palabras de Serena.

-Bueno, si me perdonas por decirlo, no quiero estar metida en medio. Te acabas de casar.

-Si te quedaras, no sería eso... quiero decir... nuestro matrimonio no es...

Pero en cuanto lo dijo, recordó el apasionado abrazo que compartieron en el coche. ¿Darien habría actuado o no se le daban muy bien las relaciones platónicas? ¿O quizás se sentía tan atraído por ella como ella por él? Descartó la tercera alternativa. Seguro que estaba actuando.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Rei.

-Darien sólo se casó conmigo para darle el gusto a Mamoru. Es un matrimonio para que Mamoru esté feliz hasta que supere su operación -confesó Serena-. Así que no te tienes por qué sentirte de más.

-¡Eso sí que resulta más lógico! -exclamó Rei con los ojos llenos de satisfacción-. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué iba a ver un tipo como Darien Chiba en una mujer como tú? No quiero ofenderte- añadió, al ver que Serena palidecía-, pero, seamos sinceras, tú no eres nada del otro mundo, mientras que Darien...

-Sí -interrumpió Serena tensa, realmente ofendida por lo había dicho.

-Es un tipo realmente fabuloso -continuó Rei, observándose en el espejo-. Es guapísimo, y además está forrado. Mucho más mi tipo que el tuyo.

-Supongo que sí -respondió Serena trémula, sintiéndose fea y gorda por primera vez desde que Darien había hecho lo que ella se imaginaba que era una transformación espectacular. ¿Se creía que un cambio de peinado y bastante ropa bonita iba a realizar un milagro? ¿Era idiota?

-Y Darien seguro que está aburrido aquí con esos viejos y tú. Además, tú no cuentas –reflexionó Rei-. Tienes razón. Dadas las circunstancias, no hay motivo para no quedarme. Podría ser divertido pasar una temporadita contigo.

Serena se le quedó mirando el ombligo con su exótica joya, avergonzada al descubrir que no quería que su hermanastra se quedara. Se sintió horrorizada, pero era la pura verdad.

-¡Y tengo una sorpresa para ti! -continuó Rei, sacando de su pequeño bolso una carta arrugada.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Darien. Alto, moreno y sonriente, tenía algo especial en la mirada. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que ella estaba consternada.

-Me la dio tu patrona -Rei le dio la carta y sorteó a Darien, para alejarse con una rutilante sonrisa.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Darien, dando un paso adelante.

Serena miró la caligrafía.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Es una carta de Andrew! ¡Nunca me había escrito antes!

Seiya apareció en la puerta.

-Todo está organizado, Darien.

-¡Oh, no! -exclamó Serena leyendo.

-¿Se ha muerto?

-No seas bobo, Darien. Andrew quería que estuviera en su casa para que el mecánico fuese a arreglar la lavadora.

-Nueva York no está lo suficientemente lejos -reflexionó Darien.

-¡Y me da su teléfono allí! ¡Imagínate! -dijo Serena sorprendida.

-El ordenador está usando todas las líneas disponibles, y además cuesta una fortuna llamar a Nueva York -informó Darien impávido.

-Es verdad. Y además está la diferencia horaria -murmuró Serena ausente, mirándolo como si esperase que él le aclarase el tema.

-Me hago un lío con la diferencia horaria. Tendrás que buscarlo... la verdad es que no sé dónde. Vete de aquí, Seiya -le susurró a su ayudante, que había pasado de la mayor incredulidad al ataque de risa incontrolable.

-Me gustaría saber cómo le va en su nuevo trabajo -dijo Serena, releyendo apenada las tres líneas de la carta.

Se había sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Ya no creía estar enamorada de Andrew y la avergonzaba un poco haberlo descubierto. ¿Cómo era posible que se conociese tan poco y se imaginase tanto?

La última semana había aprendido mucho sobre sí misma. Durante la enfermedad de su madrastra no había salido con chicos y, cuando llegó a Londres, los hombres no habían hecho precisamente una cola ante su puerta, así que se había imaginado estar enamorada de Andrew.

Un enamoramiento inocente que la hacía soñar despierta y tener tema de conversación con quien quiera que la escuchase. No le importaba no tener novio mientras estuviese Andrew, y Dios sabe que no había mucho más en su vida, reflexionó con tristeza.

Darien la miraba como un halcón. Pálida y triste al darse cuenta del final de una etapa, Serena arrugó la carta entre los dedos. En una persona que siempre estaba alegre, el gesto parecía realmente dramático.

-Está bien... Puedes llamar a Andrew esta noche.

Emergiendo de sus reflexiones, Serena se encontró con la penetrante mirada masculina que parecía un poco culpable. ¿Por qué se sentiría culpable ,justamente ese día? Mamoru estaba contento como un niño con zapatos nuevos.

-Gracias. Me gustaría desearle buena suerte -admitió.

-Me temo que nos tenemos que ir. Ese vestido es hermoso, pero me imagino que te querrás cambiar -continuó Darien impertérrito.

-¿Ir? ¿Adónde? -preguntó totalmente alerta.

-Pasaremos los próximos días en otro sitio.

-¿Como... como una luna de miel? -preguntó horrorizada-. Pero supuse que con Mamoru enfermo...

-Souichi Tomoe se quedará con él mientras estamos fuera. Mamoru, por supuesto, quiere que pasemos algún tiempo solos.

Encontrando la mirada de sus maravillosos ojos, Serena se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado.

-Pero va a ser muy incómodo... estar los dos solos, quiero decir.

-Tráete muchos libros -le recomendó Darien. Mientras Serena se cambiaba, Rei subió nuevamente. Parecía estar de mucho mejor humor.

-Ya que vosotros os vais, Darien me ha ofrecido el piso en una urbanización exclusiva de la costa. He decidido aceptarlo. Sabe que para mí esto es demasiado tranquilo.

Serena sonrió mientras se calzaba.

-¡Qué amable de su parte!

-¿Amable? Yo creo que es más que eso. Me alegra tanto que me hayas dicho la verdad sobre nuestro matrimonio porque... -miró a Serena con algo más que malicia en los ojos-, ¡Creo que le gusto un montón!

Serena sintió que el estómago se le encogía. Se puso pálida y se dio vuelta para esconder su reacción.

-Siempre me doy cuenta cuando le gusto a un hombre -continuó Rei con convicción-. Cuando Darien me vio abajo, se quedó petrificado, no manifestó ninguna reacción. Por supuesto, no podía, ¿no? ¡El mismo día de su boda! Y es inteligente, ¿eh? Sabe cómo disimular.

-Sí -dijo Serena con un nudo en la garganta. Y, de repente, con el corazón oprimido, se dio cuenta de por qué sufría, pero no por qué se sentía tan afectada por la noticia de Rei. Después de todo, la mayoría de los hombres se sentían atraídos por ella. Su hermanastra no sólo era sexy y glamorosa, también era divertida. Entonces, ¿por qué le había parecido que Darien no estaba impresionado por Rei? ¡Había sido un engaño de su mente?

-Después de todo -concluyó Rei secamente-, como tú has dicho, esta charada terminará pronto y Darien se quedará libre para hacer lo que quiera... ¡Y desde luego que yo también lo estaré para hacerlo con él!

**NO INVENTEN SU HERMANA ES UNA MENDIGA BRUJA AHORA RESULTA QUE LE QUIERE BAJAR AL MARIDO NO TIENE VERGUENZA QUE POCA VIEJA ZORRA JAJAJAJA **

**POR CIERTO MI QUERIDA MOON PRINCESS82 YA ESTA LA ADAPTADA LA HISTORIA QUE ME PEDISTE "UNA MEJER INOCENTE" DE LA MISMA AUTORA ADAPTADA A NUESTROS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS TE DEJO EL PRIMER CAPITULO QUE LA DISFRUTES MUCHO CUIDATE SALUDOS.**

**PD: SI ALGUIEN QUIERE UNA HISTORIA EN ESPECIFICO ME PUEDEN PEDIR POR INBOX Y SI LA ENCUENTRO CON MUCHO GUSTE SE LAS ADAPTO **


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una deuda de amor**

**(The Spanish Groom)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 9**

A Serena ni se le ocurrió preguntarle a Darien dónde pasarían la luna de miel. De una forma melodramática que desconocía en ella misma, su único interés era alejar a Darien de Rei lo más rápido posible. No podría haber soportado los nervios de verlos juntos, de observar cómo su hermanastra flirteaba y Darien entornaba los párpados para que no se notase su deseo de responder a sus coqueteos.

Nunca imaginó que podría sentirse tan enferma de celos o que la pudiesen invadir emociones tan desagradables. ¡Llegó hasta odiar a Rei y desear que desapareciese en una nube de humo como la bruja mala!

Pero cuando llevaban una hora de viaje, su enfado se volvió contra sí misma.

Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Darien, pero hasta ese momento no había querido reconocerlo. Ahora sentía el dolor que había tratado de evitar, porque Darien nunca le demostraba su cariño. Su amor era un accidente listo para ocurrir.

Primero había sido su atractivo masculino, pero luego comenzó a pensar en él, preocuparse por él y quererlo. El sentido común la había abandonado y había acabado en la cama con él, no sólo arriesgándose como una tonta a quedarse embarazada sino también a un mayor desengaño.

Si no se hubiese ido a la cama con Darien, sería menos vulnerable, pero ahora... reflexionó Serena avergonzada, no podía mirar ese cuerpo delgado y poderoso exquisitamente vestido sin sentirse enferma de deseo y anhelo.

El helicóptero los llevó al aeropuerto, donde se subieron al jet. Serena se hizo la dormida durante el viaje. Cuando subió a un segundo helicóptero en Atenas, agradeció que fuese imposible hablar, pero se sorprendió de que Darien eligiese un lugar tan remoto. No era necesario irse tan lejos para satisfacer a Mamoru.

Cuando aterrizaron por última vez, Darien la ayudó a bajar del helicóptero. Junto a ellos se extendía una playa de arena blanca y rutilante mar. El piloto cargó las maletas en un todoterreno aparcado al lado del puerto.

-Es una isla privada -informó Darien con considerable satisfacción-. Y la tenemos para nosotros solos.

Por supuesto, pensó Serena sin sorprenderse. No iba a querer gente alrededor que lo obligase a simular que estaba de luna de miel, besuqueándose todo el tiempo en un delirio de felicidad. Y no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que abrir la boca y decirlo.

-Tienes razón -asintió Darien, mirando su tenso perfil y el gesto triste de su boca-. Un delirio de felicidad no es un objetivo lógico en este momento. Has estado muy callada todo el viaje.

Serena trató de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que se había dirigido a él.

-Rei sería mucha mejor compañía -le había dicho al dejar la casa-. Me podrías dejar en la costa y llevártela a ella. Total, Mamoru no tiene por qué enterarse.

Se había quedado tan sorprendida como él de haber explotado de esa manera. Se tapó la boca con la mano y lo miró horrorizada sobre los dedos.

-¡Sólo estaba bromeando! -añadió abruptamente.

Frunció los ojos, que le relucieron como si de repente hubiese encontrado oro.

-¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que me interesa tu hermanastra?

-A la mayoría de los hombres les sucede -dijo Serena envarándose y escondiendo el dolor de sus ojos bajo las largas pestañas.

-Yo no soy como la mayoría de los hombres.

Pero ella sabía que las morenas altas y delgadas eran su tipo. Y mientras se despedían lo había estado estudiando. Había ignorado a Rei olímpicamente, lo que indicaba claramente que en realidad se sentía muy atraído por ella pero estaba decidido a ocultarlo.

Se hizo un silencio tenso en el que Darien apretó los labios y aceleró el todoterreno hasta una casa increíble que se hallaba tras la última curva, escondida por densa vegetación. Al llegar, bajó todo el equipaje y se dirigió a la puerta irradiando enfado por cada poro del cuerpo.

Dándose cuenta de que tendría que haberse callado sus sospechas, Serena lo siguió al fresco interior.

-Esperaba no tener que mencionarlo, pero Rei me ha caído mal desde el principio. Fue instantáneo. En realidad, hay una palabra que la describiría perfectamente, pero por el cariño que le tienes, preferiría no decirla.

No era posible que quisiera decir... pero mirándole el helado brillo de los ojos, Serena se dio cuenta de que eso era precisamente lo que quería decir, y se quedó atónita. Pero de su sorpresa surgió un alivio tan maravilloso, que se sintió mareada.

-Darien, no tendría que haberlo dicho -se disculpó- , pero es tan confuso este tema de tener y no tener que simular... después de un rato me creo que es verdad y me meto en lo que no me importa.

-Quizás deberíamos seguir simulando todo el tiempo. Podría llegar a ser interesante.

Subieron el equipaje al piso de arriba y Darien abrió de par en par la única puerta que daba al rellano. Serena se sorprendió de que la villa, que parecía tan espaciosa, tuviese un solo dormitorio. Quizás había otro abajo. Darien se había ido a buscar el resto del equipaje, así que Serena investigó la planta baja. Había un recibidor maravilloso, un elegante comedor y una cocina preciosa con una nevera llena de comida. Tuvo que convencerse de que había un solo dormitorio en toda la casa.

Darien se unió a ella y se sirvió un brandy bastante generoso. Serena inspiró profundamente.

-Darien, cuando subimos... no pude evitar ver que... que hay un solo...

Mientras ella hablaba, Darien se tomó el brandy de un trago. Cuadró los hombros y le dirigió una mirada indescifrable.

-Creo que sería un buen momento para llamar a Andrew -dijo, sin expresión en la voz.

-Ah, sí... tienes razón -murmuró Serena, tomada de sorpresa.

Cinco minutos más tarde llamaba y Andrew le respondió enseguida, causándole una alegría tremenda. Lo sorprendió que lo llamara, pero parecía realmente contento.

-¿Que echas en falta Inglaterra? ¡Oh, Andrew, qué terrible! -suspiró Serena apenada mientras miraba a Darien cerrar la verja del patio con innecesaria fuerza-. Cuéntame sobre la oficina de Nueva York... Pero tú también eres inteligente, Andrew, no te dejes intimidar -insistió, mientras Darien no se alejaba demasiado, la cara rígida, los ojos meras líneas en su rostro-. Por supuesto que te irá bien. Sé que eres brillante y tengo mucha fe en ti. Puedes lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas.

Darien se dirigió a la cocina, dando un portazo. Serena oyó un ruido ahogado, un juramento y luego un silencio amenazador. Se quedó mirando la puerta preocupada. ¿Le habría pasado algo? La puerta se entreabrió un poco y ella respiró aliviada.

-Sí, sigo aquí, Andrew.

-Eres especial, Serena. Ya me siento mejor -le dijo Andrew agradecido-. Cuando vuelva te llevaré a cenar.

-¿A cenar? ¡Me encantaría! -le aseguró Serena, deseando cortar ya.

-¿Me das tu teléfono?

-Es que estoy en Grecia ahora -explicó Serena titubeante.

-¿Qué haces allí? -preguntó Andrew asombrado-. ¿Estás de vacaciones?

-Una especie de vacaciones -explicó Serena, y al oír un nuevo portazo en la cocina, terminó su conversación.

Corrió a la cocina. Con la cara gris y la respiración agitada, Darien se apoyaba contra los armarios mientras la sangre le brotaba de un corte en la mano.

-¡Oh, tu mano! -gimió, sufriendo por su dolor. Y fue a buscar el botiquín, que se hallaba colgado en la pared-. Déjame que te la cure.

Tenía un corte bastante profundo en el pulgar.

-No te preocupes, es sólo un rasguño -dijo Darien, pero parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-Quizás necesites unos puntos, ¿cómo te lo has hecho?

-Me golpe contra algo en la pared.

Serena lo curó eficientemente, y a la vez estudió la morena mano contra la blanca suya. Le causó tal emoción verlas juntas que sin pensarlo, le dio un beso en el dorso.

Darien se puso tenso, pero cuando ella intentó soltarlo le retuvo la mano.

-Tengo que hacerte una confesión.

Serena agachó la cabeza, avergonzada por la libertad que se había tomado.

-Yo hice que mandaran a Andrew a Nueva York.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó extrañada.

-En cuanto me mencionaste a Andrew tuve miedo de que lo antepusieras a Mamoru –confesó Darien rudamente-, así que llamé a uno de los socios de su empresa y le pedí que lo mandara al extranjero. Me llevó sólo un instante.

Serena lo miró horrorizada ante la frialdad de su manipulación.

-Y te mentiría si te digo que me arrepiento -concluyó Darien.

Sintiendo que no estaba bien seguir sujetándole la mano después de semejante revelación, Serena se la soltó confusa.

-Eres, sin duda, increíblemente egoísta -dijo titubeante-. Sólo espero que al menos Andrew saque algo de provecho de este viaje.

-No lo sé. ¡Le proporciono la oportunidad de su vida y se aburre en una de las ciudades más emocionantes del mundo! -dijo Darien secamente.

-Eso es lo de menos -protestó Serena-. Las personas no son marionetas que se puedan manipular.

-Me parece que me estoy comenzando a arrepentir, pero no de haberlo hecho, sino de haberlo confesado -dijo Darien-. Yo pensaba que una confesión espontánea merecía un perdón instantáneo.

Serena se ruborizó, porque Darien tenía razón. Si no se lo hubiese dicho, ella ni se habría enterado.

-Bueno, en realidad...

-Creo que me iré a la playa un rato -murmuró secamente Darien con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro-. ¡No necesito poderes mágicos para adivinar que ésta no será una noche de bodas memorable!

Técnicamente, era su noche de bodas, recordó Serena. Y suponía que, hasta ahora, Darien no la había encontrado demasiado divertida. Durante el viaje ella había sido una aguafiestas, y tampoco un cascabel desde que llegaron.

-Lamento que estés aburrido -susurró ahogadamente cuando él llegaba a la puerta.

-No estoy aburrido -dijo Darien, deteniéndose.

-¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó esperanzada. El deseo de retenerlo la inspiraba a alimentarlo-. Te podría hacer algo de comer.

Darien pareció sorprendido ante la oferta.

-No tengo hambre de comida -le susurró-. Tengo hambre de ti.

Serena sitió cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco y el estómago se le hacía un nudo.

-¿Por...por...mí? -tartamudeó.

-Sí, tengo un hambre canina, devoradora. Y, por si no lo sabes, tú lo consideraste un terrible error, pero yo no.

Serena se quedó paralizada.

-¿No?

-Yo pensé que la experiencia fue sensacional -confesó roncamente.

Serena se estremeció y sus pechos reaccionaron, hinchando sus rosados extremos hasta casi dolerle.

-Probablemente porque habías estado bebiendo...

-No. Y no hagas eso. ¡No te subestimes! -censuró Darien, los ojos brillantes clavados en su cara sorprendida-. Un hombre no puede fingir su reacción ante la mujer que desea.

Serena se lo quedó mirando y adivinó a lo que se refería. Bajó la vista involuntariamente y un suave sonido se escapó de sus labios. Su excitación era evidente, y cuando volvió a mirarlo el hambre devoradora que leyó en sus ojos hizo que un calor líquido le quemara entre sus delgados muslos. La sensación fue tan fuerte que se tambaleó.

-No me podría acercar ni a un metro de la cama contigo en ella -admitió Darien con total honestidad-. Esta vez sí que te saltaría encima. Dormiré aquí abajo.

Cuando él se fue, a Serena se le cayó el alma. Sí, realmente la deseaba... sexualmente. El tema de la lujuria otra vez. ¿Sensacional? Un cosquilleo de abandono le corrió por la espalda y las piernas le temblaron. Se iba, ¿por qué no lo detenía? Lo único que le podía ofrecer era sexo y ella lo amaba tanto, era tan vulnerable que ya sufría por la separación que tendría lugar cuando Mamoru se repusiera.

Pero... ¿qué podía perder? Lo quería tanto. Más que a su orgullo. Más que a sus principios. Y en ese instante, la voz de Darien le retumbó en la mente. «¡Estás tan convencida de que vas a fallar, que ni lo íntentas!»

Muy bien, decidió Serena. Por una vez iba a correr el riesgo y romper todas sus reglas. Abrió la nevera y sacó la botella de champán del cubo de hielo. Si Darien tenía miedo al compromiso, tendría que hacerlo sentirse libre de él desde el principio, sin darle ni el más mínimo indicio de que ella quería algo más que una aventura.

Darien estaba a la orilla, mirando el mar. Serena se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió a él con el corazón latiéndole descontrolado, rogando que la oyese y se diese la vuelta, pero el suave ruido de las olas se lo impidió.

Tuvo que llegar hasta él y plantarle la botella en la mano para que se diese vuelta con extrañeza.

-Yo también pensé que fue sensacional. Y me parece una tontería que duermas en un incómodo sofá floreado -dijo, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Andrew? -susurró Darien.

-¡Está en Nueva York! -respondió rápida como un rayo-. El como...

-¿Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente? -dijo Darien cínico.

-No es eso, Darien...

-¡Dio mio! ¿Para qué discuto? -preguntó Darien soltando la botella y tomándola en sus brazos con fuerza y entusiasmo devastadores.

-Sin ninguna atadura -le dijo Serena sin aliento mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello y le apretaba la cara contra el hombro inspirando su perfume-. No soy del tipo de persona que quiere ataduras -repitió, por si aún seguía pensando que ella pretendía más que el tipo de mujer con que él estaba acostumbrado a acostarse.

Darien la levantó y le apretó los suaves labios con la fiereza de los suyos, haciéndola debilitarse de la cabeza a los pies. La siguió besando, abriéndole los labios con urgencia, pero la forma de su abrazo cambió. De la pasión, pasó a la ternura inexplicable, recorriéndole con los labios los párpados y las húmedas mejillas hasta recuperar su boca enrojecida con una dulzura casi insoportable. Y luego, muy lento, las deslizó sobre su poderoso cuerpo masculino hasta que sus pies desnudos tocaron la arena otra vez.

-La arena se mete por todos lados -murmuró en broma.

Seguro que él sabía eso. Nueve años mayor que ella, tenía mucha más experiencia.

Pero Serena descubrió que no quería pensar en las otras mujeres, ni en qué distinta era de ellas. Ni era sofisticada, ni alta y delgada, ni siquiera rubia bonita. Seguía en absoluto su patrón, y eso la asustaba.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, se sintió terriblemente tímida, pero Darien la tocó con una luz comprensiva en sus hermosos ojos oscuros y la acercó a él. Le bajó la cremallera del vestido, delicadamente le deslizó los tirantes por los hombros y dejó que la prenda cayera a sus pies.

Su mirada ardiente brilló apreciativa al verle el sujetador de seda sin tirantes y las braguitas de encaje a juego.

-Estás exquisita, cara mía -murmuró suavemente.

-Siempre dices lo que corresponde. Tienes práctica, supongo -dijo Serena tensa.

Una sonrisa lobuna le iluminó a Darien las facciones.

-Eres perfecta para mí. Nada de lo que te digo te impresiona.

-Oh, sí -lo contradijo Serena instantáneamente para convencerlo de ello, aunque su susceptible corazón se encogía.

La levantó en sus brazos y la acostó en la magnífica cama con dosel. Los pechos temblorosos por la agitada respiración, lo miró desvestirse, una estatua griega de bronce convertida en ser de carne y hueso. Pero ninguna estatua había sido nunca tan masculina al mostrar su erección.

-No me puedo creer que seamos nosotros -dijo Serena, viniéndole a la memoria una imagen de Darien en el banco, frío y distante. El recuerdo la aterrorizó.

-Créelo -urgió Darien roncamente, mirando sus opulentas curvas femeninas con reverente anticipación.

Le pasó las manos por el pelo posesivamente y la levantó hacia él. Ella vibró entera, atravesada por el deseo, rozando su delgado y duro cuerpo con apetito creciente. Como la polilla que se acerca al candil, pensó con temor. Pero luego él le liberó los trémulos pechos de su cárcel de seda y acarició las sensibles cúspides, entonces la gloria de la sensación detuvo todos los pensamientos.

-Dio, adoro tu cuerpo, cara mía -confesó Darien con apasionada intensidad mientras le levantaba con las manos las maduras curvas y se inclinaba para deslizarle la punta de la lengua entre los pechos y lamerle con la lengua la sedosa piel.

-Nunca pensé que podría llegar a sentirme así... -dijo Serena sin aliento, mientras el vientre se le contraía de excitación.

La tomó de las caderas con seguras manos para levantarla y besarla con deseo, y ella sintió que todos sus sentidos respondían. Le recorrió el delgado muslo con la lengua hasta llegar a su centro y gruñó de placer al descubrir la cálida humedad que la braguita no podía esconder.

Luego le besó el pulso en el cuello.

-Mamoru tenía razón al vigilarme tanto esas noches interminables. ¡Nunca he tomado tantas duchas frías en mi vida!

-¡Te deseo tanto! -gimió ella. Él le arrancó la barrera de encaje y seda que aún los separaba y recorrió con leves besos el trémulo cuerpo, encontrando lugares eróticos que ella ni sabía que tenía, deslizando las puntas de los dedos suavemente por el húmedo vello que protegía su caliente feminidad.

Y luego le recorrió la sedosa carne que pedía a gritos sus caricias, y su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo de asombro sensual mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y su columna se convertía en un tenso arco recorrido por oleadas de placer. Lo anhelaba y necesitaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo entregado.

Darien se colocó encima y ella se abrazó a él con todo el cuerpo, gozando de su calor, su dureza y su peso. Y cuando él la penetró con fuerza, la salvaje excitación ardiente de su posesión la hizo perder el sentido. Con cada impulso la hizo volar más y más alto, hasta que ella llegó a la cima y no pudo reprimir más el creciente deseo dentro de sí. Entonces gritó en éxtasis con él, su cuerpo convulso bajo el de él antes de hundirse en la dulzura de la saciedad.

Rodeada por sus brazos, se sentía tan segura, totalmente feliz.

-Siempre me sorprendes, cara -dijo Darien suavemente, aunque algo en su voz la hizo ponerse tensa-. Lo raro es que siempre desconfié de tus principios. Para una mujer que era virgen hace unos días, aprendes muy rápido -su tono rozaba el sarcasmo.

-No te comprendo... -dijo ella rodando hacia un extremo de la cama y cubriéndose defensivamente con la sábana.

-¿No será que tu repentino cambio de opinión tiene algo que ver con la consumación del matrimonio? Ahora no podremos pedir la anulación, cara. ¡Tendrá que ser divorcio, y puedes sacarme una buena pensión!

El color desapareció de su cara ante tal insinuación. Los azules ojos se le llenaron de dolor y escondió la cara en la almohada dándole la espalda.

-¿Ningún comentario? -preguntó Darien con frialdad.

¡Conque ahora era una interesada que se había metido en la cama con él para sacarle dinero! Serena se sintió realmente triste y enfadada. ¡Qué estúpido podía ser cuando trataba lo realmente importante! No podía tomar nada tal como venía. ¿Es que no la conocía en absoluto? ¿Cómo era capaz de poseer su cuerpo tanta ternura mientras su cerebro maquinaba cosas tan terribles?

-¿Todo el mundo trata de aprovecharse de ti? -susurró.

-Pocas veces corro ese riesgo.

Serena levantó la cabeza, y su mirada azul se clavó en la helada de los ojos zafiros, que parecían pertenecer a un extraño. Le dolió aún más, pero levantó la barbilla y le clavó la estocada de su dolor hasta la cruz.

-Deja de preocuparte. Tu cuenta bancaria está segura. Lo he hecho nada más que por el sexo. Puede que resulte un poco fuerte, pero es todo lo que tengo que decir sobre el tema.

-No puede ser -lanzó Darien una aturdida carcajada-. Estamos casados. ¡Eres mi esposa!

-¡A una esposa no la acusarías de acostarse contigo por tu dinero! Bueno, serías capaz...- concedió Serena, porque en ese momento su concepto de él se hallaba por los suelos-. En realidad, lo acabas de hacer.

Darien le intentó abrazar el cuerpo rígido que se resistía.

-Cambiaste de opinión repentinamente. Tengo una mente lógica. Necesito saber tus motivos.

-Te los acabo de explicar, así que suéltame, por favor.

-No -dijo Darien, besándole la nuca.

-Sabes que no estamos casados en serio, lo sabes perfectamente -murmuró ella lentamente-. No me gusta que digas que lo estamos.

-Vale -dijo, e instantáneamente la soltó.

-Y me debes una disculpa - murmuró Serena con tristeza.

El silencio se extendió interminable.

-Bueno -gimió Darien con un esfuerzo-. Tendría que haberme tragado el comentario sobre la pensión hasta que realmente sucediese. Ya que fui yo quien te pidió que te casaras conmigo y yo quien quiso compartir esta cama contigo, mis sospechas eran injustificadas e injustas.

El silencio se cargó de expectación, pero como respuesta a la admisión de su culpa, Serena se quedó dormida, agotada después del día cargado de emociones.

Se despertó al amanecer y lo miró dormir, totalmente relajado. Tumbado boca abajo en la cama, sin cubrir por la sábana, parecía más joven, menos amenazador, increíblemente sexy.

Durante la noche se encontraron otra vez y se abrazaron e hicieron el amor con tal intensidad que Serena se ruborizó de sólo pensarlo. Era increíble que Darien la deseara tanto, aunque era evidente que el sexo era muy importante para él.

Pero eso no quería decir nada, ¿no? Una forma de liberar tensiones, pasión pasajera, lo consideraba él. Pero no iba a pensar en eso, se regañó. Viviría para el presente.

-Athenea, mi madre, tenía un encanto especial y yo la quería mucho -admitió Darien con cierta tensión, apoyado contra las almohadas como un dios pagano-. Pero era una cabeza hueca. Me preocupaba más yo por ella que ella por mí.

-¿Conociste a tu padre?

-Una vez, cuando tenía diez años. Él tuvo curiosidad... y nada más -dijo Darien sin ningún tipo de censura.

-¿Y qué tal salió?

-Lo puse nervioso -dijo Darien, con una mueca de desagrado- . A esa edad yo era totalmente insoportable. Sin embargo, me dejó todo lo que tenía cuando murió al año siguiente, probablemente porque yo era su único hijo.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que terminaste trabajando para el banco de la familia?

-Mi padre fue un playboy toda su vida, pero pretendía algo más de mí -dijo Darien con ironía-. Estipuló en su testamento que yo heredaría su participación en el Banco Mercantil Chiba si comenzaba desde abajo e iba subiendo.

-¿Tu primera novia en serio? -preguntó Serena atrevida.

-Yo tenía dieciocho. Me la encontré en la cama con mi mejor amigo. Te digo sinceramente que fue mi única novia en serio.

-¡Te habrá dolido muchísimo! -murmuró Serena con rabia.

-Sobreviví -dijo Darien, sonriéndole tierno y divertido-. Háblame de Andrew -invitó.

-¿Qué pasa con Andrew? -pestañeó Serena.

-Tengo curiosidad.

-Le gusta el fútbol y los coches. Dentro de poco cumple veintidós años.

Darien hizo una mueca de dolor sin que Serena se diera cuenta mientras deslizaba el dedo por el borde de la copa una y otra vez preguntándose para qué lo querría saber.

-No es un genio de las finanzas, pero le gustaría. Todos los que él admira en el trabajo parecen serlo, así que se viste como ellos y tiene un viejo Porsche que realmente no puede mantener- Serena sonrió con afecto-. Es adorable.

Tomándola por sorpresa, Darien la abrazó y le besó la suave boca con urgencia fiera, casi enfadada.

-Yo no soy adorable.

Sintiéndose mareada, le miró el rostro con una secreta luz en los ojos. Durante una semana de increíble felicidad y satisfacción, Serena había aprendido mucho sobre Darien. Y se había enamorado aun más profundamente del complejo hombre que se escondía bajo esa morena cara de ángel caído. Era capaz de ser increíblemente dulce, honestamente cariñoso, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a huir, a esconderse rápidamente. Su perro, Spike, había sido un poco por el estilo al principio, reflexionó. Lleno de desconfianza e intranquilidad, temeroso de responder a sus caricias o expresar su afecto.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó Darien en el momento menos oportuno.

Serena se ruborizó. Sabía que a él no le gustaría enterarse de que lo comparaba con un perro que de cachorrillo había sido maltratado por su cruel dueño.

-No, no me lo digas -dijo, cerrándose a ella como si hubiera echado el cerrojo para no permitirle entrar.

Pero ahora ya sabía qué hacer cuando aquello sucedía. Cerró los ojos y le echó los brazos al cuello, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de las señales que se manifestaban en su rostro.

-Nos vamos pasado mañana -dijo una hora más tarde, todavía en brazos de Darien. Estaba preocupada por la inminente operación de Mamoru, pero también triste porque tenían que marcharse de la isla.

-No. Nos vamos mañana.

-Pero dijiste que nos volvíamos el treinta y uno.

-Será treinta y uno en menos de cinco minutos -le informó Darien con ironía-. Necesitas un calendario. En algún sitio se te ha perdido un día.

De repente, al pensar en calendarios, recordó algo que había relegado al fondo de la mente. Tenía un ciclo menstrual de veintiséis días y su período tendría que haberse iniciado ese día, pero había sucedido nada.

Se le había retrasado. Quizás se le había alterado el organismo por el cambio de clima o la dieta, se dijo angustiada. ¿Y si no era así? ¿Y si había concebido el bebé de Darien aquella primera noche?

**wow esta historia cada vez se pone mejor dos capitulos mas y se termina yo sigo diciendo que ese par se ama locamente aunque no digan nada...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una deuda de amor**

**(The Spanish Groom)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 10**

-¡Accidenti! ¡Yo ya sería pobre si administrara un banco mercantil del modo en que aquí administran la unidad de cirugía! -protestó Darien, paseándose por la elegante sala de espera como un tigre enjaulado.

-Mamoru saldrá bien -lo tranquilizó Serena convencida.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? -preguntó Darien, en tono casi acusador.

-Mi madrastra estuvo en la unidad de cuidados intensivos varias veces cuando se acercaba el final -respondió, causando que Darien enrojeciera y esbozara una sonrisa de disculpa y se sentara a su lado.

Se levantó de un salto en cuanto se abrió la puerta para dar paso al cirujano, cuya sonrisa le indicó a Serena todo lo que necesitaba saber. Pero Darien habló extensamente con él, gesticulando de una forma muy latina. Serena lo miró con ternura. En el banco jamás había demostrado este aspecto de su personalidad, pensó, recordando su reserva y formalidad frías como el hielo.

¿Cómo reaccionaría si le dijese que le iba a dar un hijo? Probablemente con frialdad, pensó Serena, poniéndose pálida. El día anterior, cuando ingresaron a Mamoru en la clínica de Granada, Serena dijo que tenía que hacer unas compras y se había escabullido durante una hora para comprar un test de embarazo. Lo había usado por la mañana y ya tenía la confirmación de que estaba embarazada, causándole una enorme preocupación. Si Darien no estuviese tan nervioso por lo de Mamoru, se habría dado cuenta.

¿Cómo podía decírselo? Su breve pero intensa relación ya estaba por acabar. Pronto Mamoru estaría en condiciones de soportar la noticia de la separación. ¿No era eso lo que habían acordado?

Pasaron el siguiente día en la clínica, haciendo turnos para estar con Mamoru. Pero por la noche, Darien estaba lleno de energía. Al ser un pesimista, se había imaginado tantos horrores antes, durante y después de la operación, que la mejora constante de Mamoru le causó un alivio enorme.

Cuando volvieron al lujoso hotel, sacó un vestido largo dorado del armario y lo extendió sobre la cama.

-¡Ponte elegante! ¡Nos vamos a celebrarlo! Cuando salió de la ducha veinte minutos más tarde con una toalla envolviéndole las estrechas caderas, Darien dejó caer el anillo de compromiso y la alianza sobre la mesilla al lado de ella.

-Los dejas en todos lados. Cada vez que puedes te los quitas y te olvidas de ellos. Pronto los perderás o te los robarán.

-Trataré de tener más cuidado -dijo Serena en voz baja y se levantó del taburete a agarrarlos.

-¡Estás preciosa! -exclamó con voz entrecortada al verla, vestida con sólo un sujetador color melocotón y unas braguitas diminutas-. ¡Cómo te deseo, cara! -añadió, soltando la toalla y tomándola entre sus brazos en un sólo movimiento.

La apretó contra su cuerpo duro y musculoso y ella se estremeció con violencia, pero por primera vez, una vocecita en su cabeza se negó a los gritos.

Sin embargo, el poder de Darien sobre su cuerpo fue mayor. Le soltó el sujetador y se lo quitó, para recorrer con sus manos su piel anhelante y ella se le entregó, gimiendo indefensa bajo su boca hambrienta y sensual mientras la llevaba hasta la cama. Fue más salvaje que nunca. Sensual y terriblemente excitante, incluso de una intensidad que le causó miedo. No tuvo que esperarla, porque ella estaba lista.

Y en cuanto lo sintió dentro de sí, perdió el control, llegando a la cima de la excitación tan rápido que le arañó la espalda temblando incontrolable y él le tuvo que ahogar el grito del clímax con la boca. Y luego se acabó y ella se quedó totalmente aturdida, con Darien mirándola con evidente satisfacción.

-Cada vez es mejor -dijo con una sonrisa lobuna muy masculina levantándose de encima de ella y tomándola en sus brazos para llevarla a la ducha con él.

Sólo que esta vez se sintió avergonzada y arrepentida. Ya no podía simular más que era una relación normal. No era más que una aventura, se dijo. Y mientras se duchaba, otro pensamiento incluso más turbador se le ocurrió. No era ni siquiera una aventura. La verdad era mucho menos aceptable. Al pagarle todas esas deudas Darien la había comprado, como una lata de tomates en el supermercado.

Darien la envolvió con una gran toalla como si fuese una niña.

-Siempre se me olvida lo nuevo que te resulta esto -dijo con suavidad, al verle la boca tensa y los ojos evasivos-. Pero a la vez, me gusta saberlo. Hace que todo resulte especial entre nosotros.

-¿Lo crees?

-Por supuesto -le aseguró, apoyando ambas manos en los tensos hombros-. Las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas han resultado muy estresantes. Lo único que hemos hecho es descargar esa tensión en la cama. Resultó electrizante. No hay porqué sentirse mal.

Pero ella no quería consolarse. Y cuando salió del baño para vestirse, se dio cuenta del motivo. No había nada más brutalmente real e imposible de esconder que un embarazo no deseado que pondría furioso al hombre que amaba. Descubrió que ya no podía seguir engañándose y tenía que enfrentarse a la dura realidad. No podía seguir viviendo el momento con una nueva vida desarrollándose en su vientre.

Darien la llevó a un restaurante elegantísimo a comer a la luz de las velas.

Les pusieron champán francés con un elegante ademán en la mesa. Ella pidió agua mineral. Darien le tradujo el menú entero. Ella pidió luego una ensalada pero no la comió. Darien había encargado con antelación tarta de chocolate. Ella dijo que no tenía ganas de comer.

Él le dijo que el café era una especialidad de la casa. Ella le encontró sabor raro y metálico. Dejó los anillos en el lavabo. Tuvieron que volverse de la puerta de la discoteca y soportar un atasco de veinticinco minutos para recuperarlos.

-Me sorprende que no hayan robado el diamante -le dijo Darien con una reflexiva mirada de censura.

-Pues a mí no. ¡Es tan grande que parece de juguete! -dijo Serena, sin arrepentirse un ápice por los inconvenientes que había causado.

-Vale -dijo Darien apretando las mandíbulas-. Por fin lo he entendido. No te gusta tu anillo de compromiso.

-No es mío, es tuyo, así que, ¿qué importa lo que yo opine? -espetó Serena caprichosa, escandalizada por la forma en que se había comportado toda la noche, pero incapaz de controlar su propia inseguridad. Y odiando a Darien cada vez más a medida que avanzaba la noche. Odiándolo por cada sonrisa y mirada que las mujeres le echaban, odiándolo por tomar precauciones todos los días religiosamente menos la noche en que tendría que haberlo hecho.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy? -preguntó Darien cuando se subieron en la limusina.

-No tengo ganas de simular más, eso es todo -quiso morderse la lengua, pero no pudo. No podía controlar la amargura.

Se hizo un silencio mortal.

-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso? -la profunda voz de Darien se había convertido en hielo, y hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba ese tono con ella.

-Haces que me avergüence de mí misma.

-¡Dime que esto es un pequeño colapso después del estrés que hemos pasado y respiraré hondo con santa paciencia hasta que pase! -le respondió amenazador.

-Lo que tenemos es algo muy sórdido -dijo Serena, haciendo un esfuerzo por callarse, pero el dique de sus emociones se había desbordado y tenía que dejarlas correr.

-¿Cómo?

-Compraste el derecho a decirme qué hacer cuando pagaste esas deudas. Lo dijiste tú mismo - le recordó Serena temblorosa-. Y eso lo podría soportar si no hubiésemos acabado en la cama.

-Cuando hicimos ese trato no había nada entre nosotros. ¡Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces!

-¡Pues bien, te sigo odiando por lo que me has hecho! -gritó Serena sin control.

Pero mientras lo decía, deseaba que él la tomase en sus brazos y la abrazase, la convenciese de que eran sólo tonterías suyas y la hiciese sentirse segura otra vez.

-Vale -respondió Darien la miró con la cara ferozmente tensa y una expresión indescifrable en los ojos. Luego levantó el teléfono para comunicarse con su chófer.

Minutos más tarde, la limusina salió del tráfico y se detuvo frente al hotel.

-Te veo mañana en la clínica -dijo Darien sin inflexión en la voz, y un momento más tarde la puerta de Serena se abrió para perrnitirle bajarse.

-¿Mañana? Y ahora, ¿dónde vas?

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia en este momento.

Nunca se le había ocurrido que Darien se iría. Le pareció la forma más cruel de castigo. Sin decir palabra, se bajó y miró como el coche se alejaba. En ese momento estaba segura de que, a pesar de lo que había dicho, volvería, pero a las tres de la mañana se fue a la cama y tuvo un sueño inquieto y angustiado.

Se despertó al amanecer con la necesidad de hablar con alguien y se le ocurrió llamar a Rei, pero sabía que Darien se ofendería muchísimo si era indiscreta.

Así es que se guardó las ganas de desahogarse, pero sucumbió a la tentación de llamar a Andrew para charlar un rato mientras se hacía la hora de ir a ver a Mamoru. Andrew estaba mejor. Ya tenía su fecha de vuelta para dentro de quince días. Eso lo había tranquilizado un poco y se había pasado el tiempo mirando coches. Se pasó el resto de la conversación hablándole de las bondades de un Corvette por el que se había enamorado.

Serena tomó luego un taxi para ir la clínica a eso de las diez. Se sintió de lo más humillada al llegar a la habitación de Mamoru y enterarse de que Darien ya se había puesto en contacto con su padrino. No se le ocurrió pensar que ella había pasado una hora al teléfono, pues ni se había dado cuenta de que la llamada era tan larga.

-¡Qué pena que os tengáis que separar tan pronto después de la boda! -suspiró Mamoru comprensivo-. ¡Pobre Darien, tenerse que ir a Londres ahora por la crisis en el mercado de valores!

¿Crisis? ¿Qué crisis? Al recibir la devastadora noticia, sólo el cariño que le tenía al anciano que observaba su reacción ansiosamente le dio fuerzas para esbozar una alegra sonrisa.

-¡Me encanta estar aquí contigo!

La cara de pena de Mamoru se evaporó como por encanto.

-Además, si voy, estaré sola todo el tiempo -explicó-. Ya sabes que para él el trabajo es lo primero.

Así que Darien se iba a Londres. La dejaba en España, tal como lo habían planeado se dijo Serena, sin poder reaccionar. Darien ya llevaba dos semanas sin ir por el Banco Mercantil Chiba, Mamoru pronto se iría a casa para reponerse y ella se quedaría con él para asegurarse de que no hiciese esfuerzos.

Siguió charlando con Mamoru, y sólo cuando se hizo el silencio se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Ni recordaba de qué había estado hablando. Salió para estirar las piernas un poco y se paró en seco en la puerta.

Darien venía por el pasillo. Estaba guapísimo vestido con un elegante traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata plateada, pero ya no era el hombre tranquilo y sonriente al que se había acostumbrado. Cuando se detuvo a su lado, su aspecto frío y distante la intimidó, igual que aquel día en que entró a su despacho y le mostró la lista de las deudas de Rei. Serena tembló, sintiendo que todo lo que había pasado desde entonces había existido sólo en su imaginación.

-Mamoru está dormido -murmuró titubeante.

-Tiene que descansar todo lo que pueda. Llamaré esta noche.

Serena tomó aire para reunir fuerzas para lo que quería decir.

-Darien, perdóname por la forma en que actué anoche...

-Olvídalo -interrumpió Darien, distante y controlado.

-No puedo... no quería decir lo que dije... -insistió, la tensión subiéndole por momentos. Era como si nunca hubieran hecho el amor, ni reído juntos. Como si nunca hubiesen compartido nada.

-No quiero hablar del tema -insistió frío como el hielo, sin esconder su impaciencia.

Incontrolables, las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos. Darien exhaló un suave improperio y le apoyó la mano en la cintura para guiarla hasta la sala de espera. Una vez allí, no cerró la puerta, como si no quisiera tener intimidad para discutir el problema ni estar con ella un segundo más de lo necesario y se acercó a la ventana dándole la espalda. Sintió su rechazo como un verdadero golpe.

-¿Dónde fuiste anoche? -susurró desmoronándose en una silla, igual que su mundo se le desmoronaba alrededor.

- A la playa.

-¿Qué, qué playa?- tartamudeó.

-Una playa, ¿vale? -dijo irritado- ¿Qué importa dónde?

-Me tenías preocupada...

-He pagado la cuenta del hotel -dijo dándose la vuelta un instante. Tenía las mandíbulas apretadas y tensas-. Estarás más cómoda en la finca. El chófer de Mamoru te traerá a Granada todos los días. Dentro de un par de semanas te podrás venir a Londres y entonces resolveremos el resto.

Ése era el momento para decirle que estaba embarazada, pensó Serena con tristeza. Nadie los interrumpiría.

Darien se dio vuelta finalmente y sacó algo del bolsillo.

-Será mejor que te quedes con esto -dijo, dejándole caer en el regazo un pequeño objeto-. No se lo daré a nadie más.

Serena se quedó mirando azorada el exquisito anillo de rubíes del que el sol sacaba profundos destellos.

-Has sido maravillosa todo este tiempo -dijo, acercándose indeciso a la puerta, como si dos fuerzas opuestas tirasen de él. Su rostro expresaba dolor en las profundas líneas que lo surcaban-. Tendría que habértelo dicho antes, pero no me di cuenta. Tendrías que venderlo. ¡Puede que Andrew no lo sepa, pero mantenerte ocupada con lavadoras resultará más complicado que mantener un Porsche!

¿Andrew? ¿Por qué mencionaba de repente a Andrew? ¿Por qué estaba tan raro? El cerebro de Serena rehusaba funcionar.

-Sí -murmuró-, pero no será un Porsche, sino un Corvette.

-Perdón, ¿interrumpo? -una alegre voz conocida exclamó desde el umbral.

Serena levantó la cabeza, totalmente sorprendida por la presencia de su hermanastra, que vestía una reducida camiseta de encaje y una falda cortísima, dejando al descubierto su moreno vientre y larguísimas piernas.

-¿Rei?

-Creía que Darien te iba a traer al coche a verme, pero me cansé de esperar -dijo Rei echando atrás con una mano su magnífico pelo oscuro-. ¡Me siento como si hubiese pasado la mañana entera esperando en el maldito coche! -añadió con una expresión petulante en la preciosa cara.

-Perdona, me olvidé de decirte que tu hermana ha decidido volverse a Londres conmigo –dijo Darien, con las facciones contraídas.

-¿Olvidé? -repitió Rei irritada, pero luego esbozó una brillante sonrisa y se encogió de hombros-. ¡Qué golpe para mi orgullo!

Serena se los quedó mirando sin ver. Ahora comprendía todo. Darien se había ido a la playa. ¿Quién estaba en la playa? Darien la había abandonado la noche anterior para irse con su preciosa hermana.

-Ya es hora de que vuelva con Mamoru -dijo, pálida como una muerta y se puso de pie, deseando alejarse de los dos-. ¡Que tengáis buen viaje!

-¿Serena? -la llamó Darien, logrando alcanzar la en el pasillo y agarrándole la mano.

-¿Qué? -se detuvo a preguntar. Darien la miró con ojos tormentosos y lentamente le soltó la mano.

-Nada... nada -dijo con fiereza y se alejó a largas zancadas.

Serena se apoyó contra la pared hasta que controló el temblor de sus piernas. Y en cuanto él desapareció se metió en el cuarto de baño donde vomitó todo el miedo y la tristeza que la embargaban.

**ahhhh no par de cabezas duras wow rei es una bruja mendiga zorra ahora sere cree que Darien la dejo por su hermana por que me suena familiar jajaja (parece mi Despues del amor) jajaja bueno chicas penultimo capitulo de esta historia ojala les guste saludos atte anali**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una deuda de amor**

**(The Spanish Groom)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 11**

Tres semanas más tarde, Serena llegó a Londres.

Todas las noches, Darien la había llamado por teléfono. Después de ponerlo al día con los progresos de Mamoru, Darien la había interrogado detalladamente sobre sus actividades del día. Hasta le preguntaba sobre lo que estaba leyendo. Y ella hablaba y hablaba de cualquier cosa, con tal de oírle la voz. Ni una vez mencionaron su matrimonio, ni la relación tan íntima que habían tenido, ni tampoco el divorcio que se acercaba.

Al principio las llamadas la habían dejado perpleja, hasta que más tarde se dio cuenta de que él se comportaba como Mamoru esperaba que lo hiciera un recién casado cuando se separa de su mujer.

Cuando el chófer de Darien la recibió en el aeropuerto, Serena era un manojo de nervios. Llevaba tiempo sin dormir bien, y mantener una fachada alegre frente a Mamoru resultó un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Las largas semanas alejada de Darien la habían hecho enfrentarse a la deprimente realidad. Lo que habían compartido brevemente se había acabado.

Lo que para Darien, había sido una aventura para ella, había sido la más maravillosa y traumática experiencia de su vida. Y ahora sentía que jamás se recuperaría de ella. Sabía que Darien no toleraba el tipo de escena que ella montó la última noche en Granada, pero podría haber demostrado un poco más de consideración, en vez de demostrarle de forma tan evidente que planeaba reemplazarla con su propia hermanastra.

Pero también se daba cuenta de que no podía hundirse. Estaba embarazada. No tenía dinero. No tenía trabajo. Por orgullo, le hubiera gustado desaparecer de la vida de Darien con una sonrisa, pero, dadas las circunstancias, no tenía más que una opción. Decirle a Darien lo del bebé.

Serena siguió al chófer hasta la limusina con el corazón oprimido. No esperaba tener que enfrentarse a Darien hasta la noche, así que cuando la puerta del coche se abrió y Darien se bajó con su gracia natural, se quedó petrificada, incapaz de hace otra cosa que mirarlo. ¿Por qué tenía que estar siempre tan guapo y elegante?

Ella ni se había maquillado, llevaba el pelo con sus rizos naturales y se había puesto lo primero que encontró en el armario.

-Te hubiera recibido en el avión, pero a Spike no le gusta quedarse solo en el coche.

Un gemido agónico surgió del coche y Darien se inclinó para sacar a Spike, que sacudía las cortas patitas en el aire y la miraba con adoración, loco de contento.

Lo única reacción que Serena tuvo fue abalanzarse a agarrarlo y meterse en la limusina para pasar los siguientes minutos tratando de calmar con mimos la excitada bienvenida. Cuando consiguió tranquilizarlo, la limusina se hallaba lejos del aeropuerto.

-No puedo creer que se haya venido contigo -dijo por fin, mirando como el animalito se instalaba entre los dos, como queriendo tocarlos a la vez. Se alegró de haber tenido esa distracción esos primeros momentos-. ¡Es increíble! ¡No te tiene nada de miedo!

Como si la entendiese, Spike le dio un lametazo en la mano y se estiró apoyándose en Darien para mirarlo con ojos de adoración.

-Es muy cariñoso -dijo Darien, acariciándole las hirsutas orejas. El perrillo se entregó a la caricia con feliz abandono.

-Nunca pensé... quiero decir que los hombres lo aterrorizaban. Obviamente, tienes algo especial -dijo Serena, mordiéndose el labio con ansiedad-. Lo que pasa es que ahora... se pondrá muy triste si te pierde.

-Sí, creo que sería un trauma terrible -reflexionó Darien-. Tendrás que separarlo de mí poco a poco.

-Por supuesto.

-Me parece que será mejor que no te vayas de casa pronto -suspiró Darien.

Serena miró al animal con los ojos llenos de perplejidad.

-Supongo que no...

Darien se echó para atrás en el asiento. Una leve sonrisa le suavizó la tensa línea de la boca.

-Tengo que confesar que lo he malcriado.

-Lo necesitaba.

Reinó el silencio. Serena siguió mirando al perrito como si su vida dependiera de ello. Había sido fantástico para romper el hielo, pensó, emocionada porque Darien fuese tan cariñoso con el animalito. Pero Spike no iba a servir de mucho una vez que ella dijera lo que tenía que decir.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa -dijo, pensando que Darien se merecía estar preparado para lo que se avecinaba-, tengo que confesarte algo que no te va a hacer muy feliz... En realidad, creo que te vas a enfadar mucho, y quiero decirte ahora que lo comprendo...

-Andrew voló a España y tú te escapaste y dormiste con él -interrumpió Darien con brusquedad.

Serena lo miró con incredulidad. No se le ocurría qué decir a tal increíble insinuación.

-¡Madre di Dio! ¡Si es eso, mejor no me lo digas, porque lo mato! -juró Darien entredientes.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has estado bebiendo? -preguntó Serena tensa.

-No, pero necesito una copa -confesó Darien agitado y abrió la puerta del bar de un tirón.

-Andrew no ha estado en España. Y no se me ocurre porqué iba a hacerlo, ni porqué me iba a acostar con él. Puede que creas que me comporté de una forma muy impulsiva contigo, pero créeme, he aprendido la lección.

Darien cerró la puerta del bar de golpe e inspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse.

-Tenía nervios de acero hasta que te conocí -confesó.

-Intentaba prepararte para lo que te tenía que decir -murmuró Serena arrepentida.

-Tranquila. Estoy frío como el hielo, listo para enfrentarme a lo que me eches -dijo Darien, con los zafiros ojos interrogantes, quitándole el aliento.

La limusina se detuvo frente a la casa y Artemis la recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

-Bienvenida a casa, señora Chiba.

-¡Oh, no! ¿Quién le ha dicho que estábamos casados? -exclamó Serena consternada, mirando a Darien con preocupación-. ¡Era un secreto!

-Todo el mundo en el banco lo sabe también -le dijo Darien, con aire de disculpa.

-¿Seiya se fue de la boca? -preguntó Serena, abriendo los ojos como platos- ¡Qué terrible para ti, Darien!

-Lo llevo sorprendentemente bien, considerando los problemas que ha creado... –confesó Darien, apoyándole una firme mano en la espalda para conducirla hasta el estudio, con Spike a sus talones.

-¿Problemas?

-Regalos de boda, invitaciones que nos han mandado a los dos...

Darien cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella cuadrando los hombros.

-Venga, dame esa terrible noticia. No me tengas en ascuas más.

Serena lo miró trágicamente, cansada de tantas emociones, del viaje y la presión de las últimas semanas.

-Ojalá no hubiera sido tan tonta de permitir que pensaras lo que pensaste. Sabes, ni siquiera estaba tomando la píldora -admitió nerviosa, y esperó que Darien sacara la conclusión lógica.

Darien la miró intensamente.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver...?

Serena se sintió desfallecer y se tambaleó ligeramente.

-¡Te has puesto pálida! -exclamó Darien dando un paso adelante y sujetándola con cuidado para hacerla sentarse en el sofá.

-Estoy embarazada -dijo Serena sin expresión, mientras él se ponía a su lado.

-Embarazada -repitió, como si nunca hubiese oído la palabra antes.

-La noche en que Mamoru tuvo el infarto -le recordó Serena en un susurro, esperando su reacción.

-Estás embarazada -los ojos de Darien relucieron zafiros-. De repente me siento casi mareado -dijo tembloroso-. Tienes a mi bebé ahí dentro.

-Después de una noche solamente -suspiró Serena, mirándose las manos entrelazadas en el regazo. Darien le separó las manos para entrelazarle las suyas.

-Dio ... sólo esa vez, cara mia -dijo con un tono muy extraño.

-Estás disgustado. No te culpo. Todas las otras veces tomaste precauciones... -se quedó callada con evidente vergüenza.

-Está claro que el destino ha intervenido aquí -con una alegría que sólo podía ser para que ella no se sintiera ofendida, pensó Serena-. Está claro que no estás mirando el lado positivo. Al fin y al cabo, estamos casados, aunque nadie lo diría, al ver que no llevas anillos -reclamó, suave como la seda.

-Me los quité en cuanto me despedí de Mamoru. Pensé que nuestro matrimonio tenía que permanecer en secreto -explicó, perpleja ante el giro que había dado la conversación y esperando que en cualquier momento explotara.

Darien se levantó de un salto y la tomó de los brazos.

-Estás cansada, tienes que acostarte.

-Tenemos que hablar de esto ahora.

-Cuando estés más cómoda.

La llevó arriba, a su dormitorio y la hizo sentarse en la magnífica cama con dosel.

-No has dicho nada de lo que pensaba que dirías. Tienes un autocontrol impresionante –dijo Serena tristemente.

-Perdón por decírtelo, pero tu mente funciona tan distinto de la mía que no me comprendes demasiado -declaró Darien apesadumbrado, mientras le quitaba los zapatos y la chaqueta.

-Dime lo que tengas que decir -insistió Serena con ansiedad.

-Después de que duermas una siesta, cara. Casi te desmayas abajo y todavía estás muy pálida. Hay mucho tiempo para hablar.

Serena hundió la cara en la almohada.

-Deja de ser tan bueno conmigo -le dijo con voz dolida-. Me haces sentir peor. Sé lo que sientes, lo que pasa es que escondes tus sentimientos mejor que yo.

Darien le acarició el pelo.

-A dormir -murmuró con ternura-. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo también pensaba que te leía como un libro abierto, y luego descubrí que en tu forma de pensar no existe la lógica. Es una cuestión de impulsos, de reacciones momentáneas...

-No es verdad -murmuró ella, encantada de tenerlo y demasiado exhausta para despreciarse por ser tan débil. Mejor era disfrutarlo, pensó. No lo tendría por mucho tiempo.

Serena durmió hasta las siete y se levantó para darse una ducha mientras pensaba en Darien. ¡Qué amable había sido con ella! Pero claro, era un hombre sofisticado y culto. No iba a reaccionar como un adolescente atemorizado tratando de huir de sus responsabilidades.

Artemis le avisó desde la puerta que la cena se servía a las ocho. Se puso un elegante vestido negro sin mangas que ya había usado en la isla, pero el embarazo le daba una plenitud a sus senos que se notaba ya.

Al llegar al comedor, vio que Artemis se había esforzado en crear un ambiente apropiado, con candelabros de plata y elegante vajilla. Pobre Artemis. No tenía ni idea de qué poco apropiado resultaba.

Darien se unió a ella en la puerta. Alto y elegante, la hizo sentirse consciente de su propia femineidad.

-¿Podrás tolerar las velas por una noche? -le preguntó con suavidad.

Serena se ruborizó.

-Estuve terrible esa noche, ¿no? -gimió-. Acababa de enterarme de que estaba embarazada...

-¿Ya lo sabías? -interrumpió Darien sorprendido.

Serena asintió.

-No me extraña que estuvieses consternada -dijo, ayudándola con la silla.

Después de una comida deliciosa, fueron al salón a tomar el café, y la tensión se hizo presa de ella nuevamente.

-¿Podemos terminar la conversación? -preguntó, levantándose y caminando por la habitación - ¡No entiendo cómo puedes charlar como si no pasara nada!

-Muy sencillo. La respuesta es que no pasa nada. Quiero a ese bebé -respondió Darien con total calma.

-Pero fue un accidente...

-No. Y no vuelvas nunca a decirlo -dijo, controlando una sonrisa-. Los bebés crecen y se convierten en adolescentes a quienes no les gusta enterarse de que son el resultado en un fallo, si lo sabré yo.

Serena se ruborizó y se sentó un instante, para volver a caminar.

-Ya lo sé, pero...

-No me puedo creer que quieras un aborto.

-Yo no, pero creía que tú sí.

-Ni se me ocurriría. Mi padre quiso privarme del derecho de nacer -le recordó con irónico disgusto-. Jamás lo haría con mi propio hijo. No sólo lo quiero, sino que también estoy decidido a ser un buen padre desde el principio.

Serena se quedó sin aliento al escucharlo. Nunca soñó que lo aceptaría de tal modo.

-Será un poco difícil cuando nos separemos... divorciemos, quiero decir -señaló incómoda.

-Me temo que aquí tendrás que ser muy valiente y sacrificada, cara mía -la observó, con un relámpago de expectación en los ojos zafiros.

-No te comprendo.

-Ha llegado el momento de decirte adiós a Andrew.

-¿Andrew! -Serena se sorprendió de que Andrew apareciese en los momentos más insólitos.

-Si ambos queremos lo mejor para nuestro hijo, ni siquiera pensaremos en un divorcio en este momento -afirmó Darien convencido, observándola dar pequeños círculos en el centro de la habitación.

-Pero... -dijo Serena, totalmente desconcertada por la noticia y borracha de alegría con sólo pensarlo.

-Así que seguimos juntos -afiimó Darien tenso-. Pero Andrew se queda fuera. Tendrás que aceptarlo.

-Pero Andrew es sólo un amigo...

-Te pasaste una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos hablando por teléfono a Nueva York desde Granada. Me parece que hubo un exceso de amistad de una hora y media.

-¿Tanto? -dijo Serena, tropezando con la chimenea y agarrándose para enderezarse- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Pagué la cuenta del hotel antes de ir a la clínica.

Estaba obsesionado con Andrew. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¡Estaba furioso porque había hablado con él!

-¿Estás celoso? ¿Celoso de Andrew?

-¡No seas ridícula! -se ruborizó Darien ofendido.

-Perdona -se disculpó Serena, considerando innecesario decirle que Andrew sólo era una amigo. Darien se le acercó y, poniéndole las manos en los delgados hombros, la guió hasta el sofá.

-Lo único que digo es que en este matrimonio sólo hay sitio para dos. Tú y yo.

-¿Y Rei? La fuiste a ver la noche en que me dejaste en el hotel.

-No. No la fui a ver. Me topé con ella. Mejor dicho, ella se topó conmigo a la mañana siguiente. Yo me quedé en otro de mis apartamentos. Rei vio la limusina la mañana siguiente, se invitó a desayunar conmigo y me pidió que la trajese a Londres. No podía decir que no.

Aunque Serena quería creerlo, se daba cuenta de que si Darien hablaba de continuar casados, sería tonto de su parte ahora confesar su atracción por su hermanastra y crear una fricción entre ellas. Pero no acababa de comprenderlo.

Darien había aparecido con un fabuloso anillo de rubíes en la clínica, una especie de regalo de despedida. Rei estaba rara, como si algo hubiese sucedido entre los dos.

-Creaste un problema. Nunca le tendrías que haber dicho a Rei que nuestro matrimonio no iba en serio.

Serena pensó en su hermana. Sabía que tendría que hablar con ella para poder aclarar esas estúpidas sospechas. En cuanto decidió hacerlo, se sintió libre de poder apreciar la felicidad que la embargaba. Pero si no hubiese sido por el bebé, quizás Darien nunca...

-No estoy segura de que puedas aguantar estar casado conmigo años y años.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Darien envarándose.

-Te aburres fácilmente -la duda se reflejó en los ojos azules.

-¿Cómo crees que me puedo aburrir contigo si no sé con qué vas a salir en cada instante?

Artemis golpeó la puerta para anunciar una llamada urgente.

Sabiendo que podía llevarle horas, Serena subió a la habitación despacio. Luego entró y cerró la puerta con suavidad, para dar un infantil salto en la cama y botar en el colchón de muelles mientras golpeaba las almohadas.

-¡Sí... sí... sí! -grito.

La puerta que conectaba con la salita estaba entreabierta y se abrió suavemente para dar paso a Darien, con el teléfono móvil en una mano y una sonrisa maliciosa en la boca.

-Conque algo de bueno tendré, cara mía -dijo, con voz sensual-. Cuando estábamos abajo no parecías nada entusiasmada en seguir casada conmigo, pero mira tú por dónde, te encuentro celebrando aquí solita.

-Yo... yo -Serena se había quedado petrificada. Darien dejó el teléfono y comenzó a desvestirse con parsimonia, haciéndola enrojecer.

-Sí, ahora ya sabes cuándo te deseo -canturreó Darien satisfecho.

Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa radiante que le soltó el corazón de sus amarras.

Parecía tan feliz, más todavía que en la isla.

Lo primero que hizo fue abrazarse a él, apretándose contra su pecho mientras la tensión se evaporaba en el círculo de sus brazos.

-Te he echado de menos... -gimió Darien y la besó hambriento.

-Así que quiero ver a Andrew por última vez -concluyó Serena en el denso silencio. Había pasado una semana maravillosa desde su llegada a Londres y era la primera vez que no estaban de acuerdo.

-No -dijo Darien secamente.

-Sólo para explicarle que me he casado y por eso no me he puesto en contacto con él –repitió Serena.

-No quiero que lo veas. Me parece que es perfectamente razonable.

-Pues a mí no. No me parece razonable en absoluto -dijo Serena apenada-. Y tampoco creo que te tenga que pedir permiso.

-Eres mi esposa -dijo Darien con frialdad, como un tirano-. Te tendría que importar lo que pienso.

-Si hubiera sido mi novio, todavía. Comprendería que estuvieras celoso. Pero aunque en algún momento haya creído que estaba enamorada de él, lo superé hace tiempo -comentó Serena con estudiada parsimonia.

El silencio volvió a reinar, denso y palpitante.

-Vale -Darien arrojó el Financial Times sobre la mesa de desayuno y se puso de pie-. Puedes verlo en un sitio público durante una hora.

-Lo llamaré hoy -dijo Serena, volviendo a su café y su libro con un aura de total tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué no lo llamas la semana que viene, cuando Mamoru esté aquí? -sugirió, indeciso al lado de la puerta.

-No. No quiero esperar tanto -dijo Serena mirándolo y esbozando una alegre sonrisa-. ¿Vendrás a comer?

La tormentosa expresión de su rostro se evaporó por arte de magia.

-Me encantaría, pero comer en casa me agota.

Serena se ruborizó.

-Tengo una reunión diplomática muy aburrida hoy -dijo, todavía en la puerta mientras Serena se enfrascaba de nuevo en su libro-. Preferiría estar contigo.

En la cama, pensó Serena. Típico. Pero aunque se habían atraído sexualmente al principio, estaba resultando maravilloso en otros aspectos también.

Artemis le había contado cómo se había ganado el asustado corazoncito de Spike. Huesos, juguetes, bombones de chocolate... frente a los ojos del atónito mayordomo, Darien había utilizado todos los trucos posibles para sacarlo de sus escondites. La emocionaba muchísimo que un hombre que jamás había tenido un animal hiciera semejante esfuerzo. Recompensado, desde luego, porque Spike lo adoraba.

Y también estaba el estanque que había hecho construir para los pececitos.

Lo único que la preocupaba era que no la hubiese ayudado a encontrar a Rei. ¿Sería porque realmente no la podía soportar o porque algo había sucedido entre ellos que le trataba de ocultar?

Ésa era la única nube en su futuro, porque Darien se comportaba como un marido verdadero, hablando del bebé como si ya hubiese nacido. La semana siguiente venía Mamoru y harían una recepción para quinientas personas.

Llamó a Andrew a media mañana para contarle lo de la boda e invitarlo. Reaccionó con sorpresa e insistió en verla. Serena pensaba que ni se molestaría en hacerlo.

Y luego, al mediodía, el mundo se le vino abajo. Seiya Kou llamó para preguntarle dónde comía Darien.

-Mencionó una reunión diplomática -dijo Serena sorprendida.

-No. Canceló para reunirse con tu hermana, y debe tener el móvil apagado. Es por un tema urgente.

-No sé dónde han ido -dijo Serena, cuando logró recobrar la voz.

Seiya cortó, dejándola totalmente apabullada. ¿Darien tenía una aventura con Rei? ¿Era tan tonta que no se había dado cuenta? ¿Y entonces, por qué la llevaba a la cama temprano todas las noches?

Media hora más tarde, Artemis abría la puerta del salón.

-La señorita Hino, señora -anunció.

Y antes de que Serena pudiera recuperar el aliento, entró Rei llorosa y casi histérica.

-¡He hecho algo horrible y me vas a odiar, pero eres la única que puede ayudarme! -exclamó, antes de que Artemis cerrara la puerta-. He metido la pata. Intenté chantajear a Darien -Rei se pasó una mano por la melena morena-. ¿Cómo te has casado con un tipo tan odioso, Serena?

Serena se desplomó en una silla.

-Te acostaste con Darien -dijo, como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

-¿Acostarme? ¡Ni loca! -lloriqueó Rei-. Me arrojé en sus brazos aquella mañana en la costa, pero no quiso saber nada conmigo. ¡No lo dudó en lo más mínimo!

Serena sintió pena por su hermana y la abrazó, haciéndola sentar en al sofá, palmeándola en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

-Te comprendo -dijo, porque sabía lo que ello significaba para su hermana, acostumbrada a que los hombres cayeran a sus pies como moscas.

-¡Me dijo que era una harpía, que ni merecía lamerte los zapatos, el desgraciado!

-¿Qué hiciste para chantajearlo?

-Lo llamé de repente esta mañana y le dije que se arrepentiría si no se reunía conmigo hoy- reveló su hermana temblorosa-. Y cuando apareció lo amenacé con decirle a Mamoru que vuestro matrimonio era un fiasco.

Serena se puso pálida.

-Dios mío...

-Era la forma de vengarme -susurró su hermana avergonzada-. ¡No lo habría hecho nunca, pero sentía que si le sacaba un poco de dinero me sentiría mejor después de la forma en que me humilló!

-No creo que lo hiciera por humillarte, Rei.

-¡Fue muy humillante cuando se rió de mi amenaza y me dijo que estabas embarazada!- protestó Rei, rompiendo un pañuelo de papel entre sus dedos-. ¡Y luego se enfadó y me dijo que pagaría con tal de que te dejara en paz, y entonces me sentí todavía peor!

Haciendo un esfuerzo por no sonreír, Serena trató de calmar a su alterada hermana. Entonces Rei se desahogó y le contó sus verdaderos problemas. Ya no la llamaban para trabajos porque estaba haciéndose mayor y en Los Angeles nadie había mostrado ningún interés en su carrera como actriz.

-¡Y además me dijo que vendría y te lo contaría todo! -continuó Rei-. Así que me vine volando, porque no podría soportar perderte. Siempre he contado contigo -murmuró Rei-. A nadie más le intereso.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió de golpe y Darien dio un paso para entrar, pero Serena se puso de pie.

-Te agradezco que hayas encontrado a Rei, Darien -le dijo con una sonrisa decidida-. Ahora que me lo ha contado todo estamos haciendo las paces.

Darien retrocedió con desgana y Serena calmó a Rei y la acompañó a un taxi.

Al volver, Darien la esperaba.

-Tendría que haberte dicho lo de Rei desde el principio -dijo-. En cuanto la mencionaste, la noche en que me contaste la verdad de sus deudas, me di cuenta. Tiene una reputación...

Serena le lanzó una azul mirada de reproche y fue como si a un volcán le pusieran una tapa para evitar que destruyera su entorno

-Conozco a mi hermana, Darien. No necesitas protegerme de ella -suspiró compasiva-. Está acostumbrada a usar su belleza para conseguir lo que quiere y necesitará mucho apoyo para hacer algunos cambios...

-¡Accidenti! ¿Piensas que va a cambiar?

-De la noche a la mañana, no, pero tendrá que hacerlo. No tiene otra opción -dijo con tranquila confianza-. No puede seguir vistiéndose como si tuviera quince años. Y no te preocupes - añadió para tranquilizarlo-, no querrá venir mientras estés aquí. No le gustas en absoluto.

Boquiabierto por sus sabias conclusiones, Darien la vio subir las escaleras.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A tomar una copa con Andrew. Dijiste que no había problema.

Darien apretó los puños en los bolsillos de su elegante pantalón.

-Mentí. Me da miedo que lo veas y te des cuenta de que lo quieres con locura.

Oírlo admitir que estaba celoso le causó mucha ternura.

-Lo cancelaré entonces, no te preocupes -murmuró dulcemente-. Hace semanas que me he dado cuenta de que te amo con locura a ti.

Se lo dijo porque pensó que se merecía saberlo. Mientras subía a la habitación para llamar y cancelar su cita, Serena se preguntó si se arrepentiría luego de habérselo dicho. Cada vez le costaba más esconder sus emociones.

Darien la siguió a la habitación.

-Dices que me amas... -dijo-. ¿Quiere decir que me tienes cariño, o que me quieres tanto como lo querías a Andrew?

Serena sintió que su corazón rebosaba de amor al oírlo. Era tan vulnerable. Lo miró con ternura irrepresible en los ojos.

-Con Andrew fue sólo el capricho de creer que estaba enamorada. No era ni la enésima parte de lo que siento por ti.

Darien la tomó de las manos y la acercó a él.

-He estado rezando por oír eso desde la noche en que Mamoru enfermó.

A Serena se le abrieron los ojos como platos, pendiente de cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Desde entonces?

-Cuando te vi en la puerta de la habitación, me di cuenta. Estaba enamorado de ti y no quería dejarte ir por si te me escapabas -confesó Darien mientras el color se le subía a las mejillas-. A la mañana siguiente me sentía genial, hasta que me dijiste que había sido un error y en el único que podías pensar era en Andrew.

Darien la amaba. Serena le enmarcó la cara con las manos.

-Pensé que eso era lo que querías oír en ese momento. Perdóname. Si hubiese sabido cómo te sentías, nunca te lo habría dicho.

Más tarde, no recordaba cómo habían llegado a la cama, ni cómo sus ropas habían desaparecido. Y después de hacer el amor con salvaje pasión, seguros en el amor que los unía, lograron volver a hablar.

-Cuando fuimos a comer con Mamoru y anunció sus planes de boda, sentí que era mi oportunidad, porque pensaba que seguías enamorada de Andrew -explicó Darien, con los ojos llenos de amor-. Si lograba ponerte un anillo en el dedo, tendría la posibilidad de ganarme tu amor.

-¿Te querías casár conmigo? -se asombró Serena, recordando la sinceridad con que la había persuadido que se casara con él.

-¡Mamma mia! Si no lo hubiese querido, habría encontrado mil razones para convencerlo, empezando porque te merecías la alegría de organizar una boda como Dios manda.

-Pero tuve una boda como Dios manda -le aseguró Serena-. Y una luna de miel genial. Pero... ¿por qué insististe que llamara a Andrew en nuestra noche de bodas?

-Estabas tan triste después de recibir esa estúpida carta que te mandó, que me diste pena. Me sentí culpable de negarte el contacto con él.

A Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Oh, Darien, si me querías realmente fue muy generoso de tu parte.

-¡Fue un impulso estúpido! -la contradijo Darien- Cuando te oí tan cariñosa tranquilizándolo por teléfono, di un puñetazo a la pared y me clavé el abrelatas.

-¡Ay, Dios! -le tembló la voz a Serena, que intentaba controlar la risa- ¡Tu pobre mano!

-Me carcomían los celos.

Finalmente lo admitía. Le dio un beso en el dedo como recompensa.

-Aunque nunca me creí que me estabas usando sólo por el sexo, amore mio -informó Darien, apretándola contra él y rnirándola posesivo.

-No. Ya sabía que me había enamorado de ti, pero no quería que te asustaras y alejaras de mí. Y terminé haciéndolo en Granada -se lamentó Serena.

-Me disgusté tanto, que tuve que alejarme para poner en orden mis ideas. Y a la mañana siguiente vino Rei...

-Ya sé, olvídalo -lo instó Serena.

-Volvía a la clínica con el anillo de rubíes porque me habías dicho que significaba amor apasionado para declararte mi amor... ¿qué te pasa?

-Ahora entiendo todo -suspiró Serena-. Viste la cuenta del hotel y te enteraste de que había llamado a Andrew...

-Fue como si me hubiesen retirado el suelo bajo los pies, y no me atreví a hacerlo. Pero cuando llegué a Londres ya me había tranquilizado e hice todo lo posible por mantener abierta la comunicación entre nosotros. También intenté poner a Spike de mi lado...

-¿Así que el bebé fue una buena noticia?

-¡La mejor del mundo! -exclamó Darien estrechándola entre sus brazos hasta hacerla perder el aliento.

FIN

**wow un gran final para una hermosa historia espero haya sido de su agrado mil gracias a quienes se tomaron de seguir esta adaptacion gracias!**


End file.
